Hold On To Your Dreams not mine
by Silverfur
Summary: a girl gets into shinra and soldier disgused as a guy then gets caught.


"Don't worry, Musica. We're nearly there girl," I sigh, stroking the top of my partners head.  
She whines at me, putting her head on my knee, looking at me with big eyes.  
"Don't look at me like that!" I say, looking away.  
She whines again. Dammit! She knows all my weaknesses...  
"Alright, alright...here you go, flippin' mutt..." I grumble, giving her my last part of my chicken salad sandwich.  
She gobbles it up in one go then barks at me, staring with her topaz yellow eyes.  
"What d'you want now? I've got no food left, you just ate the last of it!" I say.  
She simply keeps staring. I sigh, knowing exactly what she wants.  
"Fine, c'mon then," I mutter, patting to the seat beside me.  
Musica barks happily and jumps onto the seat next to me. She makes herself comfy, then lies down, resting her head on my lap. I smile to myself, stroking her soft fur.  
I gaze out the window, sighing. My warm breath leaves a cloudy mark on the cold window. Fields passing by quickly as the trains streams on.  
I lean back in the chair, getting comfy. I told Musica we were nearly there, but to be honest...I don't have a clue on how long we have left. We've been on this train for five hours now. We got on at Persia, my home town. Well, home village anyway.  
Persia's a little village off the east coast. I love the beach, the ocean...waves swaying gently to the current...the peacefulness in the air... Heh, sorry. Got carried away there.  
My home, it was just me, my mother, my sister and Musica. Musica's my partner, as well as my best friend. She's a pure white wolf, with stunning topaz yellow eyes. I found her as a puppy, stranded on an island not too far from the east coast. I took her in and looked after her, that was a year ago now.  
So, anyway. Growing up in the countryside was nice, but there's hardly anything to do there! ...Which is why I left last night without telling anyone... If I'd told my mother or sister, they'd both stop me from going.  
ShinRa, that's where I'm going. I...I want to join SOLDIER, ShinRa's elite force. Battles going on across the country...lives being taken everyday...more misery being made instead of happiness...I can't stand it. That's why I want to be a part of SOLDIER. I want to be able to do something...instead of just sitting back and watching..._helpless..._  
Oh, by the way, I'm Terra, Terra Loire. I'm nearly 19, about 5ft 7in (I think anyway, ^^'). I have layered brown hair that comes just past my shoulders. Brown eyes. Oh yeah, I have one random light blue natural highlight in my hair on the right side. I've always had that, I have no idea why though. (So really, Terra looks like Yuna from FFX-2, the older Yuna).  
Musica lets out a soft whine, looking up at me with her bright eyes. I smile down at her, tickling her behind her ears. She cocks her head to the side, eyes closed as though enjoying it. The door to the train cabin we're sat in comes open slightly, a pair of sapphire blue eyes peeing through. They seem shocked, then the someone closes the door. I look at Musica, she gives me a confused look.  
Then comes a knock to the door. "Yeah? Come in," I say.  
They open the door again. Steps through a guy, blonde hair that seems to defy gravity, blue eyes. Taller than me, muscular looking, wearing a plain white top with black combats with black boots. Wonder who he is?  
"Is it alright if I sit in here with you guys?" he asks in a quiet, shy sort of voice.  
I nod, smiling. "Sure thing."  
He gives me a weird look, I then flush and remember. Make your voice sound deeper! Twit... "Er, I mean, yeah. Sit down."  
He looks at me a moment longer, then closes the door and sits opposite me. Musica's eyes follow his every movement. As he nears us, she let out a deep growl, challenging him.  
The blond guy looks startled, then a bit scared, edging away from Musica. I poke her in her head. "Hey, be nice!" I whisper.  
I then look back to the blond guy. "Sorry, she won't hurt you."  
He seems to relax after that. He nods to Musica. "She's beautiful."  
I nod, smiling again. "Her name's Musica. She's my partner, as well as my best friend."  
He nods, giving me a sort of a smile. "Nice to meet you, Musica. I'm Cloud." He then looks to me. "...Cloud Strife. You are?"  
"I'm Ter-uh, Tidus. Tidus Loire. Nice to meet you, Cloud," I say, slapping myself mentally.  
"...Right...nice to meet you too, Tidus. You heading for ShinRa too?"  
I nod. "Yeah, been wanting to join for ages. How 'bout you?"  
Cloud nods, looking out the window. "Yeah, I'm going to join. I want to help fight."  
"That's weird, that's the reason I'm joining up too!" I say excitedly.  
Cloud gives me another weird look. Uh, dammit! You've got to be more careful! Act more masculine, prat! "Uh...that is...I'm signing up to protect my family."  
Cloud glances to me for a second later, then nods. "Yeah..."  
I look away from him, slapping myself mentally. One more slip! One more...and it's all over!  
I let out a sigh. Oh, you're probably confused as hell, huh? Well, I'll explain everything. You see, ShinRa is made up mainly of males, a few exceptions are made for females. There's actually been no female SOLDIER's, from what I've heard. The only females in ShinRa are Turks, and I really don't wanna be a Turk...  
...So I had to come up with a plan. Right now, if my sister saw me, she'd be thinking 'what the hell?!' I'm sat on the train going to ShinRa, dressed in baggy combats with black boots 2 sizes too big for my feet and a baggy white top. It'd look a bit weird if I wore a tight top, pretending to be a guy...know what I mean? Oh, to cover my hair, I've shoved it all up into a wolley hat; black and white. Oh I do hope he doesn't ask my age...I lied on my signing up form...I said I was nearly 20...you have to be 20 before you can join...  
...I'm really hoping I can keep this act up, I really want to join SOLDIER...  
My thoughts are interupted by a voice coming over the intercom. "We shall be arriving in ShinRa's main station soon. Please make sure to collect all your belongings. Any leftovers will be throw away. Thank you and I hope you enjoyed your journey."  
"...I guess that's us, Tidus," Clous states, slowly getting out his seat.  
"I guess so," I mutter, gently waking Musica back up. "C'mon, girl. We're there."  
She whines, then stretches, getting off me and the chair. I get to my feet, reaching up over my seat to grab my bags. I've only got two, which is good for me. I normally have like six...  
The train suddenly jolts as it comes to a stop. The jolt causes me to fall backwards, yelling, smacking straight into Cloud. My bags go flying into the corridor, taking out someone in process of stopping.  
"Hey! What's the big idea?" comes a voice from the corridor.  
I sit up slowly, head spinning. I shake my head, clearing my vision. A guy with dark blue hair, green eyes is standing at the doorway, rubbing his head and holding one of my bags in a hand. "This yours?" he asks.  
"Uh, yeah. Sorry!" I say quickly, jumping to my feet and grabbing my bag from him, then barging past him to get my other one. I sigh with relief as I find it. If any guy opened my bag...then I'd be in trouble. I've got all my stuff in it, as well as some girl stuff (know what I mean?).  
I make my way back to the cabin. I hear Musica growling. I rush to the door, nearly falling over in the process. I open the door and find Musica cornering the guy who got hit with my bags.  
"Easy girl! Down, down," he says, fear in his voice.  
He tries to shoo her away with another bag; Cloud's one I think. Musica just growls more, baring her teeth. I run over to her, grabbing the back of her bandana that's tied around her neck. It's light blue with a tribal pattern over it.  
"Musica, calm down!" I whisper in her ear. "He's not trying to hurt anyone!"  
Musica stops growling, then turns her head to me, cocked to one side. The dark blue haired guy lets out a sigh of relief. "Hey, thanks alot, buddy!"  
"Sorry about her, she wouldn't really have hurt you. She must've though you was hurting someone or something," I mutter, letting Musica go. She sits by my feet, observing everyone with interest.  
The dark blue haired guy laughs. "Heh, no worries! I knew she's a big softie really! She just scared me 'n' all..."  
He then looks to Cloud. I do too, then get shocked. He's on the chair, not moving. "....._....."  
"Cloud! I'm sorry, mate!" I yelp, helping him get to his feet.  
He stumbles slightly, then grabs his head to stop it from spinning. _Ow. That hurt..._  
"Hey, you okay?" the blue hair asks. He shakes Cloud slightly, "You okay?"  
Cloud nods slowly. "Why's the room spinning?"  
I can't help but laugh. The blue hair does too. He then turns to me. "Help me get him outside?"  
I nod, grabbing Cloud's bag with one hand, holding him up with the other. Cloud stumbles the first few steps, but with our help, manages to walk off the train, still looking dazed.  
"I'm so sorry Cloud. I didn't mean to do that," I say nervously, rubbing the back of my head.  
Cloud seems to nod. "Don't worry. It wasn't your fault."  
I nod, smiling. I then turn to the blue hair. "Hey, thanks alot! Wouldn't've been able to do that without your help."  
The blue hair nods, smiling. "Sure. By the way, who're you guys?  
Cloud seems to wake up slightly. "Cloud Strife."  
"And I'm Tidus Loire. This is my partner, Musica. Who're you?"  
He grins, folding his arms. "The name's Leon Solaire. It's great to meet you guys...especially you, Miss Musica," he says, stroking Musica's head.  
She pauses momentarily, then realises Leon's no threat. She tilts her head to the side, closing her eyes lazily. Leon laughs, then shakes Cloud again. Cloud nearly falls over, hanging onto me for balance.  
"You gonna be okay?" Leon asks, letting go.  
Cloud nods, then lets me go, muttering, "Sorry."  
I shake my head, "Forget it. ...I guess we should go inside then?"  
Leon and Cloud nod, gathering up their bags. I try to pick up mine and follow, but they're just too heavy. Dammit! Why'd I pack so much stuff?! Leon and Cloud notice that I'm not with them, turning back to see me struggling with my bags.  
"Hey Tidus? Need some help with them?" Leon calls and starts heading back in my direction.  
"No, I'm fine!" I yell back through gritted teeth. I'm thinking right now that packing extra shoes was a bad idea...  
"You sure?" Leon yells, sounding unsure.  
"Yep! I can do this! I'll catch up later!" I puff, sitting on one of my bags.  
I turn to Leon and Cloud. They haven't moved a muscle. "I'll see you guys in there, okay?"  
Leon finally nods, "Alright, but hurry up! You can't miss dinner!"  
I nod. They both turn and walk away, Cloud looking over his shoulder at me. ...It's kind of weird that he keeps staring at me... Then something clicks in my head. You don't think...he knows something's not right about me??? Dammit Terra! You're so bad at being a guy!  
More guys walk past, carrying their bags with no trouble at all. God, I must look so stupid...  
The platform begins to empty with all the guys walking down the stairs to the ShinRa building. I try again. Fail again. Sit back down, again. "Dammit! Why'd I pack so much stuff..." I mutter to myself.  
Musica seems to understand, putting her paw on my knee, then whines softly. I stroke her head. "I know girl, I want to be here too. But how am I gonna do this if I can't even move my bags a few paces?"  
"Need some help?" comes a voice from behind me.  
I jump, startled. I make Musica jump and yelp. She then darts around me...then I hear a guy yelling from fright. I turn quickly on the spot, nearly falling over from what I see. A guy running in circles, yelling, as an angry Musica chases him.  
"Musica!" I yell. "Stop it!"  
The guy runs at me, not looking where he's going. I start to yell, but too late...SMACK.  
I open my eyes, dazed for the second time today. "Ow," I mutter as I sit up.  
I look for the guy who run into me. He's running in circles again, still being chased by Musica. Musica catches up to him, teeth bared. She sinks her teeth into the nearest thing she can reach...his butt.  
The guy yelps loudly, jumping high in the air. Wow O_O, he's good at jumping. He lands on his feet, Musica on hers. She then begins the chase again. I jump to my feet, then fall over again from being dizzy. "Musica!" I yell.  
My yell startles her so she stops running. She then runs over to me, jumping on me, licking my face. "H-hey! Cut it out!" I laugh, trying to push her off.  
She barks with joy, jumping off me then runs back to my bags and sits by them. I just sit where I am, waiting for the dizziness to stop. The guy who was being chased walks over to me, keeping a cautious eye on Musica. She simply tilts her head to the side, curious.  
He knees next to me, shaking my head." Hey, you okay?"  
I nod, but stop when it makes me more dizzy. "Uh, not really. I can't see a thing...I'm too dizzy..."  
"Oh? I'm sorry. That must've happened when I run into you," he laughs. Yeah, funny for some...  
"Here," he says, putting my arm over his shoulder. "Let me help you inside."  
I start to refuse, then stay silent as he helps me walk. I can't walk by myself right now...everything keeps spinning in my head...  
"I'm guessing these are your bags?" he asks. I nod feebly.  
Musica starts to growl as he picks up my bags. I shake my head at her. "It's okay, Musica. He's not gonna hurt me."  
The guy lets out a laugh. "So she's yours? Such a pretty girl. Her name's Musica?" I nod. "A nice name, a beautiful name for a beautiful animal."  
"Are you flirting with her or something?" I mumble, loud enough for him to hear. Dammit! I always say things without thinking first...  
He just laughs. "I guess it sounds like that, huh? So, who're you then?"  
"I'm Ter-Tidus," I say, slapping myself mentally, yet again!  
"Ter-Tidus? Never heard of a name like that before," he states, looking to me as we walk.  
"Tidus, just Tidus."  
"Okay, 'just Tidus'...what're you doing out here? Dinner's about to start."  
"I, er...felt sick..." I say, looking away from him.  
"Hey, that's nothing to be ashamed about. Everyone feels sick sometimes! Even me!" he says happily.  
"That's supposed to make me feel better?" Damn! I did it again...  
"...You're not very sociable, are you?" he asks as he helps me down the stairs.  
"I, uh...sorry, I'm just tired, that's all," I mutter. That was such a feeble excuse...  
He nods seriously. "I know what you mean. Would you believe I'm so tired right now I could sleep for a week?"  
He's tired? This guy next to me? Tired? I don't think he even knows the meaning of the word... Hm...good thing I didn't say that ^^'. "Mmm..."  
My visions beginning to clear, thank god. Though I'd be dizzy forever ^^'. "So, who're you then?"  
He turns and grins at me. "I'm the one and only-!"  
"Commander! We have a problem in the dining hall! A few of the new recruits are fighting!"  
The guy (the Commander?) turns around and curses as he sees another guy running up to him. "Already? I was just helping my new friend here..."  
"Please, come quickly!" the guy cries, looking wild. From what I can see, he has brown hair. Taller than me. That's all I can see clearly.  
The guy holding onto me sighs. "Alright...help Tidus here with his things. He's a bit dizzy right now."  
The brown haired guy nods. The other guy lets me go gently, giving me to the guy with brown hair. He then runs off fast in the direction the other guy came from. ...Whoa...confusing huh?  
The guy with brown hair turns to me. "What happened to you?"  
"He ran into me, that other guy," I mutter. "Actually, it felt more like running me over."  
Brown hair nods. "He can be rather...reckless. Are you okay? Can you walk?"  
I struggle to my feet, head pounding. "Yeah...I'll manage..."  
He nods. "Good. Follow me please."  
I go to grab my bags, but realise he's got them instead. "Uh, thanks..."  
"Hm." He nods, not looking back to me. "Are you ready?"  
"Yeah, lets go," I say, following his lead, slowly I might add.

* * * * *

The guy takes me down more stairs, voices are coming in and out of focus here. I'm guessing he's taking me to the dining hall. He places my bags down with more bags. Two of which I recognise; Cloud's and Leon's.  
He then turns to me, guesturing to the door. "You should get something to eat before you get shown to your rooms."  
I nod, then hesitate as I go to open the door. I turn to look at the guy with brown hair. He raises an eyebrow.  
"Is there a problem, Mr Loire?"  
I don't like his tone. It's like he's mocking me. I shake my head. "No problem. Was just wondering if you were coming in too."  
He simply stares. "I am a Turk, of a higher, ahem, _rank_ to you newbies. I do not eat with..._your_ kind."  
My anger flares, but I ignore it. I simply shrug as if I don't care, when all I really want to do is batter that 'I'm better than you' look off his face... "Suit yourself."  
I push the door open. If I didn't know what was going to be in here, I would've died from shock the moment I opened the door. The noise is amazing! Guys are so loud...  
A few people look my way as I shut the door, quietly as I can. I hate being the centre of attention. I freeze up instantly. They look without interest then go back to eating and chatting with mates.  
I scan the tables for Cloud and Leon. I spot them, then walk over. They both wave to me, Leon smiling his head off. I sit next to Cloud and this other red haired guy.  
"What're you smiling at?" I ask, grabbing a plate full of food.  
"Hey! That's mine..." Cloud mumbles.  
"Oh, sorry! I thought it was just there, ya know?" I say, laughing nervously.  
"Don't worry. You can have it, I'm not hungry..."  
"Er...thanks? You sure?" He nods. I smile, "Ah well, want not, waste not!"  
I then turn to Leon. "So, what were you smiling about?"  
"Aw Tidus! You just missed the best fight ever!" Leon yells, making people look at him.  
"Will you quiet down?!" I hiss, leaning past Cloud and stabbing Leon with my fork.  
Leon jumps with surprise then yelps. "Hey! What was that for?"  
"Being too noisy," Cloud states, leaning his head in his hands.  
I look to Cloud. "Hey, you doing okay?"  
Cloud looks up slightly, then nods. "...Just a little headache."  
I nod, "Know the feeling, believe me."  
"So, Tidus? You got some help with your bags then?" Leon asks, unaware that he's leaning in his mash potato.  
"Uh, yeah. Leon, you're leaning in your dinner," I say, pointing to his elbow.  
"Huh? Oh, oops! Hahahaha!" he laughs, wiping his arm. "Didn't realise."  
"...We gathered," Cloud mutters, going back to leaning in his hands.  
"Well...la de da!" Leon says hotly.  
I just laugh at him. "Aww, poor Leon. Getting picked on by everyone!"  
Leon folds his arms, giving me a glare. "Well, then I won't tell you about Zack breaking up the fight. Or how he kicked one guys ass!"  
That confuses me. "Zack? Who's he?"  
Leon looks to me like I'm mad. "You...don't know who...Zack is??? He's Zack! _The_ Zack! Zack Fair!"  
I'm feeling so clueless right now. "Never heard of him."  
I go back to eating while Leon stares at me with wide eyes. He stutters a few words I don't understand, then turns back to the table, looking at everyone else.  
"You guys all know who Zack is, right?"  
They all nod, frowning. "Of course we do! Who _doesn't_ know who Zack is?"  
Leon points to where I'm sat. "Him."  
They all stare at me while I'm eating. Me of course, am totally oblivious.  
Leon's still babbling about Zack. "How can you _not_ know who he is???"  
Footsteps approach our table swiftly. "What's this I here? Who doesn't know who?"  
Leon turns on the spot, then looks amazed. "Commander! This guy here doesn't know who you are! He doesn't even know your _name_..."  
"Is that right?" Hold on, I know that voice... "Well, I'll have to give him a little lesson about me then!"  
I turn around, then frown. "Hey, I know you. Weren't you the guy-?"  
"That helped you earlier?" he finishes. I nod. He laughs. "Yeah, I'm him. So, you feeling better now, Tidus?"  
Leon looks shocked at something. Hm...I'll ask him later. You know what? This is the first time I've looked at the guy that saved me outside properly...and I must say he's completely gorgeous. I'm so glad I didn't say THAT out loud...^^'.  
"Uh, yeah. Much better thanks. So, who're you anyway? These guys keep going on about how great this 'Zack' guy is. To me, he sounds like an arrogant airhead, ya know?"  
He seems to think, then nods. "S'pose he does. Does he have a rank here?"  
I shrug. "No idea. If he does have a rank, he should be classed as 'Rank Drip'! I'm sorry, but he sounds like a moron."  
"A moron huh?" he says, looking like he's thinking. "Probably."  
I nod, smiling. "Nice to know someone understands. So...d'you know what he actually looks like? No one else here will tell me."  
I turn to glare at Cloud and Leon, then frown. They're staring at me, looking quite shocked. Do I have something on my face? ...Oh no...you don't think they know I'm a...  
"Yeah! I can tell you what he looks like actually. I've seen him around now and then," he smiles.  
"Cool, thanks. ...Well?"  
"Oh, right. Well, from what I've heard and seen, he's quite tall...I'd say about 5ft 11in..."  
"Uhuh."  
"...muscular looking, always wearing a SOLDIER uniform..."  
"Yup."  
"...black spiky hair...dark blue, almost a violet colored eyes..."  
"Okay."  
"...always carries a large, beautiful sword on his back; the Buster Sword..."  
He trails off. I frown.  
"Is that all you know?" I ask.  
He looks thoughtful, then nods, sighing. "Yeah, sorry I'm not a help."  
I smile, waving. "No probs. That's enough for me to keep an eye out for him, to let him know what I think..." I trail off, a horrible feeling coming to my head.  
Uh oh...this guy in front of me...quite tall, about 5ft 11in...muscular looking...always in a SOLDIER uniform...black spiky hair...dark blue eyes...a large sword; the Buster Sword... Oh. My. God. I didn't just insult...?  
"Oh, by the way, the name's Zack, Zack Fair. Nice to meet you, Tidus Loire. I'll be keeping a close eye on you!"  
Zack turns back and grins at me before walking away, a big sword attached to his back.  
What the hell have I just done? I insulted Zack Fair..._right in front of his face!!!_ And he's the Commander...this is going to be sooo much _fun_...  
Whoohoo! Zack! YAYAYAYAYAYAYAY!!! (O_o'''' *backs away slowly*)  
Hahahahaha! I totally rock! (^^)  
TT_TT I insulted Zack... (^^' sorry...)

"Why the hell didn't you guys tell me?!" I snarl at Cloud and Leon as we walk to get our bags.  
Cloud merely shrugs while Leon looks smug. "Well, we thought we'd let the two of you..._connect_."  
"The only thing that's gonna be connecting with anything in a minute is gonna be my fist with your face!" I snap, barging past Leon.  
He knocks into Cloud who falls into another guy. The guy grunts, then swivels on the spot, grabbing hold of Cloud's top.  
"You walk into me, punk?!" he growls.  
"N-no-!" Cloud begins.  
The bigger guy stops him by throwing him into the wall. Cloud lets out a yelp of pain, sliding down the wall. My anger flares as the big guy strides over to him.  
"I'll teach you some respect..." he growls, grabbing the front of Cloud's top again.  
"Hey! Leave him alone, jackass!" I yell, making Leon jump.  
He puts a hand over my mouth. "Tidus! What d'you think you're doing?!"  
I bite his hand. Leon yelps and lets me go. The big guy's left Cloud alone, looking around for who shouted out.  
"Well, who wants a piece of me then?! I'm waiting!!!" he roars, making many guys flinch.  
"I'm right here, Jumbo," I snarl, walking out from Leon, who's still trying to pull me back.  
Leon breaks through the crowd, grabs the back of my shirt and pins me to himself.  
"He didn't mean what he said! Tidus, it's time we leave," Leon hisses in my ear.  
Grr...he had better let me go... "Leon, lemme go!" I snap, sounding muffled through his gloves.  
"Tidus, are you trying to get yourself killed on the first day?!" Leon says, dragging me backwards.  
"But he's gonna hurt Cloud!" I hiss, still struggling.  
Leon looks up at Cloud. He's still against the wall, looking fearfully at jumbo.  
"...Cloud can look after himself. You're just a small fry, what can you do?"  
I pause at his comment. Yeah...I may be smaller than everyone else here...but why shouldn't I be able to do anything? It's my fault Cloud's gotten into this as I barged Leon into him. I can't just leave him like this... I'm so sorry Leon...  
I stomp down on Leon's foot hard. He lets me go, hopping on one foot. I then trip him over, making him winded. "I can't run out on my friend!"  
I turn and barge through the crowd, getting alot of stares. "Hey Jumbo! Here I am!"  
Jumbo turns around, smirking darkly at me. "Well, well, well. Stopped hiding behind your friend, have you?"  
I look around. "Hm...seems like it. You're getting smarter, aren't you? Aww, who's a good boy?"  
Bursts of laughter run through the crowd. I look over my shoulder, Leon's getting back to his feet, searching for me. Now's the best time to act...the only time to act...  
Jumbo's face darkens after I said that. "Alright, small fry. You asked for it!"  
Jumbo draws his sword from his back. I lose abit of confidence as I realise something...I don't have a weapon...  
"Tidus! Here!" Leon calls.  
I turn round to face his direction. He throws me his sword. I jump in the air and grab it. I land, then jump around to face Jumbo. He's smirking now.  
"Lets go."  
"Yeah...party time!"

* * * * *

"Commander! Commander! Wait up, Zack!" calls a female voice.  
Zack sighs, then turns around. "What is it this time, Akira?"  
Akira, light brown hair, light amber coloured eyes, runs up to him.  
"I found a dog, sir-"  
"A dog? Wait, what colour was it?" Zack asks.  
"Um...white, I think. Yeah, all white. Sir, it's in the dining hall-!"  
"Right, I'm on it!" Zack yells as he runs off. _A white dog, well wolf. Isn't that Tidus' partner?_  
Zack arrives at the dining hall. Sure enough, Musica's at the other end, pawing at a closed door. Zack walks up to her, then kneels next to her.  
"What're you doing in here? Aren't you supposed to be with Tidus?" he asks, stroking her head.  
Musica turns to look at him, then at the door again. Zack understands.  
"Oh, I see. You got shut in here? Here, I'll let you out..."  
Zack pushes at the door. It doesn't budge. _Well...that's weird. This door should always be open... I said it was an order..._  
Zack turns around, pausing when he hears a small sound, sounding like cheering. "What the?" he mutters, placing his ear against the crack going down the double doors. He hears...cheering. And what also sounds like...fighting?  
"Who's fighting now?!" he complains, getting to his feet. He pauses when someone shouts a name.  
"Tidus! Get up!"  
"...Tidus...? .....He's in a fight? With who?" Zack ponders, sitting down.  
A clanging sound goes through the air. Zack snaps back to reality immediately. "They're fighting with swords?! Tidus' gonna get hurt! Musica! We need to hurry!"  
Musica bounds after Zack as he runs out the dining hall. They both run past a confused looking Akira.  
"Sir? Where're you-?" she begins.  
"No time to explain! Be back later!" Zack shouts back to her, taking a right. _Come on! Run faster! He could end up really hurt! He's only small!_  
Zack runs around another corner, Musica bounding after him. Chanting reaches his ears. He takes another right, then sees a crowd gathered around people fighting. "Tidus!"

* * * * *

I duck from another swing, tiring quickly. This guy doesn't seem on bit tired though...who the hell is he?!  
"Tidus, watch it!" Leon yells, still trying to get through to help Cloud, who still hasn't moved.  
"Whaa? Ahhh!" I yelp, dodging Jumbo's sword again. Geez, he's trying to cut me in half...  
"Stop running, small fry!" Jumbo growls, swinging for me again.  
"Pfft, yeah, when pigs fly mate!" I snarl, swinging for his sword arm.  
He dodges my sword, then smacks the side of my head with his free hand, making me see pretty dancing stars... I crash into the wall from Jumbo charging into me. I slide down the wall, landing next to Cloud.  
Cloud looks at me, fear in his eyes. "Why'd you do that?" he whispers.  
"We're friends, aren't we? It's what mates do! Stick up for each other!" I whisper back.  
Jumbo walks to the both of us, smirking darkly.  
"Looks like I get a buy one get one free deal!" he cackles.  
A few more guys in the crowd laugh too. Everyone else is staring with a mixture of fear and excitement in their eyes. I scan the crowd for Leon, he looks at me.  
"Tidus! Get up!" he yells, punching a guy in the head to make him move.  
I sigh, then turn back to face Jumbo. He grins evily. "So, who's first? Blondey or small fry...? Hm..."  
"If it's really that hard of a decision, let me pick for you," I mutter, making Cloud look to me as if to say 'What're you doing?' "How 'bout this? ...NEITHER!"  
I swing my foot around, taking out one of his legs, making him fall to the ground. There's a loud thump as he hits the ground. Seconds later, he's back on his feet, looking even more angry than before.  
"You'll pay for that, brat!" Jumbo snarls, advancing on me.  
I back away, then charge at him, swinging Leon's sword. Jumbo also swings his sword. They both connect, then something clangs to the floor; an end of a sword.  
I look at the end of Leon's sword in fear. It's been completely cut through. Oh. My. God...I'm done for...  
"Tidus!" comes a yell from behind the crowd.  
Distracted, I look for the source, completely forgetting the threat within the circle of guys. Taking the chance, Jumbo swipes at me with his sword. The blunt side connects with my stomach, winding me.  
I fall to the floor, staring up at the sky. Jumbo's head then comes into view. God, I've not even been in ShinRa for a day and it's ending already...  
Jumbo smirks, pointing his sword at my neck. He lifts it high, then plunges it downwards. I yelp, closing my eyes.  
Except...the impact doesn't come. Instead, I hear a rushing of feet, then the sound of metal banging against each other. The crowd all gasp. Confused, I open my eyes. "What...?"  
Jumbo's sword has stopped...stopped by a big sword; the Buster Sword...  
Jumbo backs away from me and the sword protecting me. He looks fearful as well as angry. The sword moves, revealing Zack holding its handle. "Now, now. It doesn't seem fair someone who's unarmed should fight someone who's very well armed. Isn't that right?"  
Jumbo glares at me on the floor momentarily, then puts his sword away, bowing slightly to Zack. "Yes, sir."  
"Right. Now, everyone...that way," Zack says, pointing in a direction. "It's time you find who you're bunking with, right?"  
Jumbo bows slightly again, then walks away with the rest of the crowd. Leon rushes over to Cloud, who's just getting to his feet. I roll onto my back, then jump to my feet, startling Zack. I run to Cloud. "Hey man. You okay?"  
Cloud nods, dusting himself off. He then looks to me. "Hey...thanks."  
"Don't mention it," I smile, putting my hand on his shoulder. "Mates stick together."  
Cloud nods. I then turn to Leon, who's picking up the pieces of his sword. "Uh, sorry dude..."  
Leon waves a hand at me. "No worries, I can fix it easily." He then smiles at me. "Tidus...you kick ass!"  
Cloud nods, grinning. "Yeah, you're great at fighting! Thanks again...I would've been toast without your help."  
I grin at them both. "Uh...thanks guys. You're alright, both of you. C'mon, lets see who we're bunking with."  
They both nod, grabbing their bags. I make to grab mine when a hand grabs my arm. I look round to see Zack. "May I have a word with you...in private?"  
I look to Cloud and Zack. They both shrug, looking nervous. Why d'they look nervous? I should be the nervous one here... "Uh, I'll meet up with you guys later..."  
They both nod, grabbing my bags as well as theirs. I smile my thanks, then turn to Zack. "Uh, you wanted to talk?"  
"Shhh! Not here!" he hisses, dragging me by my arm.  
"Uh, sir? Where are you taking me..." I trail off as he gives me a look.  
I stop talking as he drags me through the grounds of ShinRa, finally stopping after ten minutes. He lets go of my arm, then turns his back on me. I rub my arm where he held it, he has a tight grip! Wonder what he wants?  
"Sir? What did you want to speak with me about?" I ask nervously.  
Zack turns around, a curious look in his eye. "Who are you really?"  
Taken aback, I say, "What? What d'you mean?"  
"Who are you? What's your real name?"  
Oh. My. God. He doesn't know...? "S-sir? You feeling okay? I'm Tidus, Tidus Loire. You don't...remember me?"  
"Oh, I remember Tidus Loire alright. I remembered him so well, that I searched for him on a database, a database that holds everyone's records who've signed up for SOLDIER. You got me interested in you, you see. You didn't have a clue who I was, and didn't care what you said either," he says, his eyes not leaving me.  
Uh...starting to feel uncomfortable here. "You looked at my...file, sir?"  
"Yeah, your file. Now, what interested me the most was...the fact that it said you were from Persia. I've never heard of that place, so I did some research on it, including all the people that live there. There was infact, a Loire family in Persia." I smile slightly. "But, it stated under the Loire family, there was no males living there, just females." My smile slides. "The females; Liza Loire-"  
My mother.  
"-Reina Loire-"  
My sister.  
"-and Terra Loire."  
Heh, _me_.  
"But, the mother, Liza, stated that both her daughters are infact at home, living in Persia. She said she has no sons, no males in the house. Isn't that odd?"  
"Uh...." I say, not looking at Zack.  
"That's what I thought...so, who are you, Tidus Loire, if that's even your real name?" Zack asks, his head tilted to the side like a curious child.  
"My name _is_ Tidus Loire," I mutter, "but, you're right. I don't come from Persia. ...I...I come from a different place..."  
Zack's smile disappears. "What happened?"  
"I...I ran away...because..." Dammit! I hate thinking fast. "...because...I couldn't take it no more..."  
Zack's expression is unreadable. "What happened, Tidus?"  
"I...I couldn't take it...I hated it when he did that...I was too young to understand... My mother...I don't speak to her anymore either...she just stood by, watching while he...while he..." I cut off, looking to the floor. Dammit! What can I say now?  
Zack looks shocked. "Tidus, I...I had no idea...I'm so sorry...I didn't mean to cause any harm..."  
I look up to him, shocked inside. It worked? Wait, what did I just say? .....Oh. He thinks that someone used to... Uh oh, what've I done now?  
"If you even need anyone, I'm here for you man," Zack says, putting his hand on my shoulder.  
Uh, I'll just go along with it... "...Thanks, I...I apreashiate it..."  
Zack nods, then smiles slightly. "Well, you had better go see who you're bunked up with!"  
I nod, "Yes sir!" I turn to walk away when Zack's voice stops me.  
"Oh, and Tidus?"  
I turn and face him.  
"It's Zack to you, not sir. See you around small fry!"  
I turn and walk away, a smile on my face.  
Aww ^^! Zack is sooooooo sweet! *is very happy* (^^'...)  
Hahaha! I kick ass! Jumbo didn't stand a chance! (...Then how come Zack saved you?) ...Meany... (O_o''' what?)  
TT_TT I'm not small...

I walk into ShinRa's main building, totally baffled. "Okay...I'm lost."  
I look for a sign, but find none. Sighing, I walk on, hoping I'm going in the right direction. I take a left, then a right, then another right, left, forwards, right...geez! This place is a maze! No wonder I got lost...I have no sense of direction.  
I find a sign on a door. It says 'Do Not Enter'. "Wow, so informative," I mutter, rolling my eyes. "Oh well, it's the only door I've seen for ages. Better have a look."  
I push the door open gently, peering inside. Completely empty. Sort of dark too. Slightly nervous, I walk inside, leaving the door open slightly. I take a few steps forwards, then find something. I switch the switch. A loud noise comes from somewhere.  
Suddenly, I'm blinded by a bright light. Dazzled and slightly dazed, I rub my eyes, then shake my head. "Whoa, that's bright!"  
I walk over to the source of the light. Startled, I realise it's something that looks like...jelly? "...The hell?"  
I poke it. It wobbles...then _laughs_. "Waaah!" I yelp, jumping back from the laughing jelly. "...THE HELL IS THIS?!?!"  
The jelly stops laughing, but still glows. Dude...I'm so confused. What the hell is this thing?! First it glows up like a light! Then, it laughs when I poke it! ...So confused...  
I go to poke the jelly again. Just as I get near it, it goes to bite off my finger. I quickly withdraw my finger, jumping back from the jelly again. Then it laughs again! Wait...it's laughing at me?! Grr...I'll show that stupid jelly!  
"You stop laughing now!" I yell, pouncing on the jelly.  
It squeaks with fear, hopping away from me. I smack into the tank it was in. "The hell? Where'd that come from?"  
I then shake my head, growling. I jump to my feet, darting after the bouncing jelly. The jelly laughs evily, then the light goes out, causing me to run blindly. Uh oh...this is gonna turn out bad...SMACK.  
I fall on my butt, head spinning. I try to look around, but see nothing but darkness. Oh great -_-''''...  
"What are you doing in here?"  
I nearly scream from fright, but restrain myself. I get to my feet shakily. "W-who's there?"  
There's a click, then the lights in the room come on. Momentarily blinded, I walk into something again, falling back to my butt.  
"I'll ask you again; what are you doing in here?"  
I look up, finding the source of the voice. A SOLDIER, not a very happy looking one either. He has long silvery coloured hair, greenish/grey eyes. He's looking down at me, leaning against the wall.  
"Are you going to answer my question? Or just stare at me like a fish for the rest of the day?"  
Sarcy git. "Uh, sorry. I got lost."  
"So...you're a new recruit?" I nod. "Well, can you read?"  
I nod again, looking startled. "Yes, sir. I can read."  
"Then I'm sure you read the door as you came in."  
I think for a moment, then cringe. The door said 'Do Not Enter'. And now a SOLDIER's standing here, looking rather ticked off with me.  
"Uh, sorry..." I mumble, rubbing the back of my head.  
"....." He grabs my arm, pulling me to my feet.  
I look at him, rather surprised by his strength. "Uh..."  
"Out. No, wait. I'll show you to the waiting area. Please, follow me."  
Startled, I follow the guy with long silver hair through the maze that is this room. I spot something in the corner of my eye; the laughing jelly. It looks at me (I think it did anyway :S), then laughs again, mocking me.  
I growl, then dart after it. Silver hair looks at me running away, "What the?"  
"GET BACK HERE YOU LAUGHING LAMP!" I yell, chasing the jelly out the room.  
Silver hair runs after us, closing the door behind him. "Wait! Don't chase that!"  
I don't hear him as only one thing is running through my mind; kill laughing jelly. The jelly squeals when it hears me chasing after it, no longer able to hide in the darkness.  
I chase it up three flights of stairs, then it sudden slides under a door, laughing. I don't realise there's a door there in time...SMACK.  
"Ow, I gotta stop doing that," I mumble, rubbing my head while getting to my feet.  
I grab the handle of the door, then pause to look at the sign. 'Commander'. Uh...does this mean...this is Zack's office? I push the door open slowly, seeing no signs of life. I flick the lights on. I spot the jelly trying to hide under a sofa. Sofa? This is more like a bedroom than an office...BEDROOM?!?! I'm. In. Zack's. Room. Oh, does this day get any better?  
I shut the door quietly behind me, grinning at the hiding jelly. It squeaks again as I approach it, ready to rip it to shreds. I creep up behind the back of the sofa, then look under it. What? It's...gone???  
Then I hear a squeak from on the sofa. I smirk, slowly peaking over the top of the back of the sofa. I nearly yell from fright. Zack's asleep on the sofa!!! Eep...  
I duck back down as Zack moves slightly, snoring as he does. I nearly laugh, I think people who snore are funny. Teehee ^^.  
The door opens quietly. I see silver hair poke his head through, motioning me to come to him. I shake my head, determined to kill the laughing jelly. I then jump quietly to my feet. The jelly's hiding under Zack's pillow. I crawl around the sofa until I reach Zack's head. Aww...he looks so cute when he's asleep... What am I saying?!  
I shake my head, getting back into focus. I slowly reach under Zack's sleeping head, under his pillow. I grab at invisible things, then feel something slimy in my grip. Hah! I got you now...stupid jelly! You think you can outsmart me?  
I start to pull the jelly from under Zack's pillow. Its squeaks are muffled from the pillow. Zack stirs, then turns onto his side, facing straight at my head. I freeze, afraid he'll wake up. He lets out a loud snore. I relax, smiling to myself.  
Silver hair waves frantically at me, pointing to something. I frown, then look. A clock on the table next to the sofa. An alarm clock by the looks of it... That's when I realise why he pointed to it. The alarms set for 6pm. It's exactly 5:58pm...oh god no...  
The minutes goes up, 5:59pm. Dammit! Stupid jelly! Silver hair motions for me to leave again. I sigh. Fine, I'll go...but this isn't over laughing jelly! I'll be back...  
I pull my arm...just one problem...I'm stuck...oh. "I'm stuck!" I mouth to silver hair.  
Silver hair smacks his forehead, then tip-toes over to where I'm stuck under the sleeping Zack's head. He pulls at my arm gently. It slides a bit, then Zack moves again, making me free. Phew!  
"Get out now!" silver hair whispers.  
I nod, making for the door after him. Something grabs hold of my boot, making me trip and fall to the floor. Silver hair swivels around, darts back to me, making to grab my arm to pull me free. He misses...and grabs my hat instead...  
He looks at the hat in his hand, then down at me, then gasps with shock. "You're..._a girl???_"  
I yelp quietly, trying to pull my top over my (just past my shoulder length) hair. Shock passes over his face. Then, BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!!!!!  
I jump out of my skin, looking over my shoulder at the clock. 6pm, dammit! Zack yawns, then stretches. Silver hair moves quickly, sitting on me.  
"Mmph!" He's heavy! I feel him put my hat on my head.  
"Cover your hair!" he hisses.  
I quickly shove all my hair back into the hat. Then remain silent as I hear Zack sitting up on the sofa. He yawns again, then stops as he sees silver hair. There's a moment silence, then Zack speaks. "Sephiroth? What're you doing in here?"  
"...I was simply admiring your floor. It's quite lovely."  
I can sense Zack's confusion. I then hear him laugh. "You got that right!"  
What? Are all these guys completely mental??? "And I was also searching for the escaped Jellizo. Seems a new recruit was messing around in the dark, then let it out."  
Zack frowns. "Who was he?"  
"I don't know his name. I can tell you what he looked like though."  
"Okay, cool! I'll have a word with him. What'd he look like?"  
"Baggy combat trousers...baggy white top...black boots..."  
Zack sighs. "Sephiroth! That's what _all_ the new recruits are wearing!"  
I smile, this guy, Sephiroth was it? He's alright. ^^ He's not gonna rat me out!  
"Well, I did notice something else, a black and white woolly hat on his head."  
-_-'''', I take all that back... Thanks alot! T_T.  
"Woolley hat, you say?" Zack ponders. He then sighs. "Tidus... Excuse me, I need to find Tidus Loire."  
With that, Zack walks past Sephiroth. I hope he doesn't look back, otherwise I'm busted... Zack pauses at the door, then goes to turn around.  
"I shall tell him you want a word if I see him," Sephiroth says.  
Zack seems to smile. "Thanks, see you."  
He walks out the door, in search of me. Heh, that sounds weird. Sephiroth gets off me, making it easier for me to breath again. I then get to my feet as Sephiroth grabs the laughing jelly from under Zack's pillow, placing it in a vase on the table. He then places a book on top, preventing it from escaping. He then turns to me, his piercing stare not leaving my face.  
"Would you care to explain what I just saw?"  
"Uh, a laughing jelly running away from me?" I ask, trying to sound innocent.  
Sephiroth continues to stare. I sigh, sitting back down on the floor. "I...just wanted...to be a SOLDIER..."  
"And you are? I'm pretty sure you're not Tidus Loire, are you?"  
I shake my head. "No, I'm not. But I'm not telling you my name either. I don't trust strangers."  
Sephiroth shrugs. "Fair enough. My name's Sephiroth. There, we're not strangers anymore."  
I smile. "You're weird."  
"I'll take that as a compliment. So, what are you doing here?"  
I look up at him. "I just told you, I want to be a-"  
"I heard that. What are you really doing here?"  
That confused me, but then I realise what he means. "I want to help fight... I'm sick of being  
helpless...I want to help save lives...want to help fight against...evil..."  
"...And you class evil as...what?"  
I look up at him. "I...don't really know... There really isn't good and evil, is there? No one can be entirely evil, no one can be entirely good..." Sephiroth looks at me with interest in his eyes, waiting for me to continue. "Evil...people who are evil...are the people who hurt my friends!"  
"Oh, you mean like that newbie did earlier, to your blonde haired friend?" Sephiroth asks.  
"You saw that?" I ask. He nods. "Well...I guess so. But, he wouldn't've picked on Cloud...if I hadn't have knocked Leon into him. So...he's evil...but not on purpose. He just thinks he's better than anyone else...apart from his superior's...like you and Zack."  
"Me?" Sephiroth asks, looking surprised. "How did you know that I'm one?"  
"By the way you act. You're super cool about situations. But me, I would've panicked. You kept your cool, like earlier with Zack." Then I remember something. "Oh, yeah! Thanks for ratting me out to Zack!"  
Sephiroth raises an eyebrow. "You shouldn't've been snooping around then, should you?"  
I try to argue back, but can't think of anything to say. "...Whatever."  
I get to my feet. "I guess I'll see you around then. Bye."  
I turn and walk to the door, stopping as I hear Sephiroth speak from behind me.  
"Oh, yes. The President would love to hear of your story...I'm sure Fair would too."  
I slowly turn around. "You wouldn't?"  
"Try me," comes my response.  
I sigh, then put a hand on my hip. "Alright, peace. What d'you want?"  
"Your name."  
"That's it?" I ask. "All you want is my name?"  
"That's what I just said."  
"Alright, Mr Sarcy, the name's Terra, Terra Loire. Don't you forget it!" I say, winking at Sephiroth before I turn and run out the door.  
Sephiroth watches me as I run. He then smiles to himself. _I like her._

* * * * *

Oh. My. God. I can't believe it! Sephiroth knows I'm a girl! ...What a day...  
I sigh, walking down the stairs. I then pause, not having a clue where I am. I take a right, then another right, left, right, forwards, right...I hate getting lost T_T.  
I'm about to turn left when I hear, "Tidus! Wait right there!"  
I freeze, knowing who it is. I sigh, turning on the spot. "...S-sir? You want to speak to me?"  
Zack stops in front of me, arms crossed. "What have you been up to this time?"  
"M-me sir?" I ask, trying to sound innocent. "I...I..."  
Zack gives me a look like 'Don't even bother trying to lie. I know it's you!' I sigh, remaining silent.  
"So, let me get this straight. First, your wolf friend, Musica, chases me around in circles, then bites my butt! Second, you get into a fight you actually started, and would be toast if I wasn't there. Third, you go upstairs, when you're meant to be in the _waiting room_, and set loose a Jellizo." He gives me another look. "You really can't stay out of trouble, can you?"  
"I guess not, sir," I sigh, "I try to stay outta trouble but trouble always seems to find me!"  
Zack smiles to himself. "Be that as it be, you should've been punished for fighting with the other newbies-"  
"Punishment?!" I squeak, losing my *cough*masculine*cough* voice.  
Zack gives me a weird look. "You okay, Tidus? You're voice...went squeaky?"  
"Oh, uh...sore throat," I say, putting it back on. Damn...that was close again!  
"...Right," he says, still looking at me weird. "Well, get to the waiting room, it's already 7pm! The newbie ball is tonight! Everyone's going!"  
I get a horrible feeling inside me. "A b-b-ball?!" I croak.  
"Yup! Everyone's going...including you," Zack says, pointing to me. "C'mon, I'll show you to the waiting area..."  
"I can't!" I blurt out, then cover my mouth.  
Zack turns to me, frowning. "Can't what?"  
"I-I-I can't g-go to the b-b-ball," I stutter, rubbing the back of my head.  
Zack crosses his arms again. "Oh? Why's that?"  
"I can't say..."  
Zack looks to me, putting a hand on my shoulder. "Tell me what's wrong. I won't tell anyone and I'll try my best to help."  
"It's not a problem you can help with, no one can help me with this..." I say, looking around.  
"Tidus," Zack says, "listen to me. I can at least try to help. After all, you're a newbie, which are all in my care! Tell me."  
"You really can't help..." I mutter, turning away. Oh, yeah. What should I say. 'Oh yeah Zack, by the way, I'm a girl!' No way! I'd get kicked out...so what am I gonna do?  
"Earth to Tidus! You still in there buddy?"  
I shake my head, grinning stupidly. "Uh, sorry."  
"Well, I don't know what this problem is...but you're going to the ball! Whether I have to drag you there or not, you're going!" Zack says happily. "Now, lets find out who you're sharing with! I have to share with a newbie this year...hope I don't get a dork..."  
I follow Zack, my mind full of worry. I can't go to the ball! All the guys have to wear tight tops! I CAN'T wear any tight tops...otherwise, I'm busted... "Uh, Zack?"  
"You're not getting outta this, Tidus! If I have to go, you too do!" Zack says, still walking.  
I sigh, giving up. What the hell am I gonna do? Seems I have no choice _but_ to go... Zack'll hunt me down if I try to run away... Wait a minute...what if I _do_ go...but not as Tidus...but as _Terra!_  
"So...now its settled you're going to the ball," Zack says, adding a wink. It takes my hardest effort not to blush then! "...You gonna try to get a nice girl? I know I am!"  
"Uh...I...don't know..." I mutter.  
Zack stops suddenly, nearly making me walk into him. "What's the matter with you? Why are you so down? You should be happy! ...Unless you get a nasty room mate."  
I sigh, "I...just don't know..."  
Zack nods, seeming to understand. He puts a hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry. Just stay strong."  
I frown at him when he says that. That's exactly what my father said before he left all those years ago...I don't know where he went... "Uh...yeah... I will! Thanks Zack!" I beam.  
Zack nods his head. "Sure thing. I love to help people out. All part of my dream to become a hero..."  
"Your...dream?" I ask, walking next to him now.  
He sighs, then looks sideways at me. "Yeah...you have one too, right?"  
"I, uh...guess so..." I frown. Do I have a dream? I have no idea...  
"Well, stop dilly dallying! We're late enough!" Zack says playfully.  
I smile at him, nodding. I think I'm starting to like this guy...as a friend! I know what you're thinking...  
"So...about this ball...what does everyone wear?" I ask as our pace quickens.  
Zack looks thoughtful, then smiles. "Well, all the girls wear these awesome dresses, making them all look so damn fine! Uh...yeah, moving on... Us guys wear...uh, sorta like a tuxedo, but without the jacket, know what I mean?"  
I nod. "Yeah, I know exactly what you mean..."  
So, if I go as me (doesn't that sound weird O_o'''), how on earth am I gonna give Zack the slip? He's way too good at knowing what's going on! ...Apart from me not being a guy of course... Still, how...?  
"This way!" Zack says, snapping me out of my day dream. "C'mon, nearly there!"  
Wow, someone's happy ^^'. Wonder why he's so happy all the time?  
We finally make it to the room where they're telling everyone who there roommates are, what room they're both in, get what I mean?  
Zack points me in the room, closing the door behind us. I walk inside, everyone turns to look at me as I sit down next to Cloud. "Why's everyone staring?" I whisper to him.  
"...You're half an hour late..."  
"Oh." So THAT'S why they're all staring at me. "Uh, sorry..." I say out loud.  
The brown hair from before glares at me. "So kind of you to join us, Mr Loire. Now, may we proceed?"  
I look at him like he's stupid. "Well, yeah. Isn't that what you're meant to be doing anyway?"  
Everyone laughs. I see brown hairs neck go red. "Very kind of you to notice, Mr Loire. Shall we start with you?"  
Just as he says that, the door comes flying open, trapping Zack between the door and the wall. Sephiroth steps through, then scans the room. "Where's Fair?"  
"Behind here!" comes a muffled voice.  
Sephiroth turns and closes the door, revealing a squished Zack. "Oh, my apologies, Fair. I didn't see you there."  
"I gathered," Zack says, rubbing his forehead.  
Jumbo's sat a few seats in front then to the left of me. I see him sniggering at Zack being smushed. For some reason, my anger flares. I look around my feet, then grab Cloud's foot.  
"What the?" he whispers. "What're you doing, Tidus?"  
"Just gimme your boot!" I hiss, pulling it off his foot.  
Cloud rolls his eyes as his boot comes off. While everyone is talking, I aim the boot at my target; Jumbo. I then throw it full force, ducking down in my seat as it flies.  
"Get down!" I whisper to Cloud. "Get down or he'll think it's you!"  
Cloud nods, sitting further down in his seat. A split second later, there's a dull thud and a yelp of pain. "OW! SOMEONE THREW A BOOT AT ME!!!" comes Jumbo's voice.  
I laugh silently, giving Cloud a high five. "I totally rock!"  
Cloud just laughs. We both sit up in our seats, straight faces. I then get sight of Jumbo's heat, a boot-shaped print on his head. I can't help but burst out with laughter. "HAHAHAHAHA!"  
Jumbo looks for who's laughing. His face darkens when he sees it's me laughing. "You again!"  
I smile smugly at him. "Yup, me again!"  
Jumbo roars, then jumps up from his seat. I just keep laughing. Jumbo barges past everyone, making chair go flying as he tries to get to me. I keep laughing, unaware of the advancing danger. Cloud shoves me to the floor as his boot comes flying at my head. I can't stop laughing.  
"Thank, haha, you, haha, Cloud!" I splutter, trying to stop myself from laughing.  
A shadow looms over me and Cloud. Fear goes in Cloud's eyes again. I look up, straight at Jumbo's giant head. "Yes?"  
"You're gonna get it this time! Loire, you're dead!" Jumbo yells, drawing his sword and swinging quicker than I can follow. I yell (yay! ^^ I didn't scream!), covering my head with my hands. There's a twanging of metal, then a loud thump as something heavy hits the floor.  
I look up, then feel shocked. Jumbo's on the floor, well away from me and Cloud...but who? I look over my shoulder. Sephiroth and Zack both have their swords drawn. Did they both just...save us?  
Sephiroth puts his sword away, also holding another one; Jumbo's. So, Sephiroth stopped Jumbo from cutting us in half while Zack knocked him away from us...with his sword.  
I look to Cloud. He looks as shocked as I feel. "Uh, thanks Cloud," I say, rubbing the back of my head.  
He simply nods. Brown hair seems really ticked off. "Well, may we now get on with this?! We need to finish this tonight!"  
"Don't let us stop you," Sephiroth says coolly.  
"Yeah, act as if we're not here, Ryan," Zack smiles, putting his sword away.  
I scan for Leon in the crowd. He looks back at the both of us, then smirks. I grin back. "C'mon Cloud, lets go sit with Leon..."  
I help Cloud to his feet. Poor guy, he seems to shocked to speak. He simply nods again. I sit Cloud in the middle of us, scared he's going to faint or something.  
Brown hair, Ryan, looks extremely ticked off. "That is easier said than done... Now, we shall start with...Leon Solaire." Leon looks up at him. "You shall be bunking with..." He looks to me and Cloud. "...Dillan Sprouce, room 44."  
Leon sighs, then smirks at us. "Well, I'll be seeing ya!"  
I nod, grinning. He walks over to Ryan, joined seconds later by another guy, light brown hair, pale blue eyes. Must be Dillan. Dillan looks afraid of Leon. Leon smirks at him, clapping him on the back, "Looks like we're roomies!"  
Dillan looks terrified at the thought. Ryan then gives them their keys. They walk out the room and to the right.  
"Right then, next we have...Cloud Strife." Cloud looks up at the mention of his name. "You shall be bunking with..." Cloud looks to me, hopeful. "...Enrique Stars, Room 39."  
Cloud sighs, then nods to me. "Good luck."  
I nod. "Yeah, you too."  
Cloud gets up and hobbles over to Ryan (he still hasn't put his other boot on ^^''''). Another guy gets up, flaming red hair, blue eyes. He flashes Cloud a smile. "Nice to meet you roomie."  
Cloud nods, looking calm. Bet he's scared as hell under that tough exterior...poor guy. Then I remember, who'll I be with? I look over my shoulder at Jumbo, then gulp as Cloud disappears around the corner with Enrique.  
"Next, Liam Granger." Movement, Jumbo gets to his feet. He walks to the front with Ryan, everyone else looks scared.  
For some reason, I look at Zack. Ha catches my eye, then seems to nod slightly. I look back to Jumbo, scared as hell. Jumbo smirks at me, sensing my fear.  
"...You shall be sharing a room with...T-"  
I freeze. Zack tenses up. Sephiroth looks amused. "How do you say that? Oh, right, Mr Teditches Hoblemithes."  
I let out a huge sigh of relief, making some people laugh. A guy walks up next to Jumbo. Wow, this guy looks kind of...scary... Jet black hair with...red? ...Red eyes... Whoa...even I'm scared...  
"Room 64," Ryan says, holding out the keys.  
Teditches looks to Jumbo, then smirks. "Shall we go...roomie?"  
My god. I'd never thought I'd ever see the day that Jumbo would be scared of someone... I almost feel sorry for the guy.  
"Next," Ryan lets out a sigh, "Our very own Mr Zack Fair."  
All the guys faces in the room brighten up. "I hope its me! I hear he's great at fighting!"  
"Wow, whoever gets to bunk with Zack's well lucky! ...Hope it's me!"  
Geez! Why's everyone getting so worked up about Zack for? Hm...guess he must be good at something...other than gloating.  
"Bunking with Mr Fair will be..." Ryan's face goes sour. He looks like he's eaten 20 lemons. "The lucky person...bunking with Zack Fair...is..." Ryan clears his throat. "...Mr...Tidus Loire."  
All the guys groan, then stare at me. I guess they're wondering why I'm not jumping up and down with joy. I sit up slowly, looking over my shoulder towards the door.  
Zack's stood there, looking rather smug...at me. He gives me a wave, smiling smugly.  
I turn back around, putting my head in my hands. This day has just been so..._great_...so far...  
What'll come next? Sephiroth telling Zack I'm a girl??? ...No wait, he wouldn't...would he?  
I look at Sephiroth. He just stares back, then smirks. He folds his arms, giving Zack a look saying 'I know something you don't know!'.  
Zack notices Sephiroth doing this, then frowns, mouthing, "What?" to him.  
I look to Sephiroth. Sephiroth looks at me, then turns to Zack. "None of your business, last time I checked."  
WHOOHOO!!! I'm sharing a room with ZACK!!! *does happy dance* (...O_O''''... No comment...)  
I'm such a twit -_-''' (Hey! Why?) I was chasing a laughing jelly... (...Good point ^^') -_-''''  
Hahahaha! Sepiroth's ace! ...Also kind of heavy _

"Who would've thought, huh? Me and you, Tidus...roomies! We're gonna have so much fun!" Zack says happily.  
I just nod, walking behind him. This is just great. Bloody perfect! The one guy I _didn't_ want to be bunked with...apart from Jumbo...and that ultra scary roomie of his. He's going to force me to go to that ball tonight...as a guy! But I can't! He'll find out about me! I can't let that happen... D'you think I worry too much? I do...  
Then, an idea revolves around my head. _Pretend you're ill!_ I smile at myself, why didn't I think of this earlier? I slow my pace, trying to make my face look 'ill'.  
Zack hears my pace slowing, then looks back at me. Oh, he's carrying my bags again...such a gentleman...when he wants to be...  
"Hey Tidus? You okay, mate?" Zack says, walking back to where I am.  
He walks by my side, awaiting an answer. I simply nod my head slowly. Zack doesn't look convinced, but nods anyway. "Alright, this way!"  
He leads me up the same stairs that I chased that laughing jelly up...to his room...heh. I nod, following him slowly up the stairs. Right, if I want to look ill...I'll need to make sure he thinks I _am_ ill... I get another idea...but this is gonna hurt...  
I go 3 steps up the second floor, then deliberately make myself miss the next stair. I fall flat on my face, rolling back down the stairs. I crash into the wall at the bottom, smacking my head in the process. Ow...  
"Tidus!" comes Zack's voice. "Tidus, what happened? You okay?"  
I sit up slowly, holding my head for more drama. "...I...I think...I'll be okay..." I try to get up, then fall back down.  
Zack looks worried. "You weren't kiddin', huh? I thought you was making excuses to skip the ball tonight...you can't go in this state..." He sighs. "Guess I'm on my own again... Here, let me help you..."  
He puts my arm over his shoulder, supporting my body with his own. He then grabs both my bags in one hand again. Heh, this is how we met... Wait, how can he carry _both_ of my bags in _one_ hand...when I couldn't even manage one on my own??? ...Is he that strong? I think I just found out why he's so well known...  
He kicks open his room door, setting my bags down by the sofa. Heh, I was being sat on by Sephiroth in here a little while ago...  
"Well, it's not much...but it's home!" Zack says happily, kicking open another door. "This is the bathroom." He then walks into another room I didn't notice before. "This is the kitchen." He walks back into the main room. "This is the room. The beds both fold up into the wall. This one's yours..."  
He lets me go. I lean against the wall, breathing heavily. How can I do this? I'm staying in the same room...with a guy that won't let me out of his sight...this is just getting better and better...  
A loud noise makes me look to Zack...well where Zack was standing a moment ago... A beds been pulled down out the wall...but Zack's...gone? I frown, then spot something on the floor near the bed...a pair of feet. Oh my...  
"Zack?!" I yelp, trying to pull the bed up. It won't budge. "Zack!"  
The door comes open, someone walks in. I look over my shoulder, seeing it's Sephiroth.  
"I was wondering if I could have a word, Loire?" he asks, leaning against the wall.  
"Not right now! Zack's stuck under the bed!" I say, pointing to the feet.  
Sephiroth sighs, smacking his forehead. "...Again? This is the forth time this week..."  
He walks to the bed, lifting the end up with no trouble at all. I stare in awe. Both these guys are super strong...no wonder they're both 1st Class SOLDIER's...  
"Zack, are you okay?" I ask worriedly.  
Zack nods laughing, then gets to his feet. He moves out the way, Sephiroth drops the bed. He then turns to face Zack. "How many more times, Fair? That's three times I've saved you from that thing this week."  
Zack shrugs, smiling foolishly. "I can't help it! I keep forgetting it just falls down! S'not my fault..."  
Sephiroth looks irritated, rolling his eyes. Zack rubs the back of his head, still smiling. I can't help it, I have to laugh. I burst out laughing, then stop from the looks they both give me.  
"Sorry," I say quickly. "I didn't mean anything by it, sirs."  
Zack rolls his eyes. "Stop calling me 'sir'. I told you before, it's Zack to you, right?"  
I hesitate, then nod. Sephiroth then looks to me. "Just Sephiroth to you. Sir makes me feel old."  
I smile, nodding again. "Sorry s-, uh, Zack and Sephiroth."  
They both nod, smiling at me. Zack then looks to Sephiroth, frowning. "So, what exactly did you want?"  
Sephiroth glances to me. "I wanted a word with, _Mr_ Loire here."  
Zack frowns more, then nods. "...Okay, sure. Want me to leave?"  
"No, you may stay," Sephiroth says, giving me a look. What does he want to talk about...?  
"Uh, you want to speak to me?" I ask nervously, praying he won't spill my secret.  
"Yes, about what you did earlier."  
Earlier? Earlier I was here... "Earlier, s-, Sephiroth?"  
"Yes, earlier. Not only did you release an important Jellizo, you threw you're friends boot at someone's head. You seem to have a knack for getting into trouble, Mr Loire."  
I rub the back of my head, "Uh...sorry..."  
Sephiroth merely waves a hand at me. "I really don't care if you cause trouble. But, if you keep it up and word gets of it to our president...you'll end up being kicked out. I'm just warning you, it seems you really want to be here."  
I nod, smiling at him. He's a nice guy really. "Thanks, I'll bare that in mind. I honestly don't try to cause trouble...most of the time, it just...happens."  
Zack lets out a laugh. "I know exactly what you mean, Tidus! ...You feeling better now?"  
I nod smiling, then grimace on what I just did. Zack's face brightens up. "Great! You can come to the ball then...!"  
Twit -_-''''''...

* * * * *

"But-"  
"No buts, Tidus, you're coming!"  
"But-" I try again.  
Zack turns to me, raised eyebrows. "Why d'you really not want to go? Don't you like any of the guys here? Or are you scared about something..." A look of realisation dawns on his face. "You...you're not...? ...Are you?"  
I frown. "Am I not what? Dude, you're confusing me..."  
"You're not..._in love with guys_...are you?" he whispers, a complete look of seriousness on his face.  
Shock passes through me. "What? No, I'm not gay! I don't care if anyone else is through. It's up to them, right?"  
Zack looks happy. "Well, yeah. So...why d'you really not want to go to the ball? Tell me, I promise I won't tell no one else!"  
"You're really annoying, you know?!" I growl, pushing past Zack and walking into the bathroom, slamming the door behind me.  
I hear Zack jump to his feet. Seconds later, I hear knocking on the door. "Tidus? I didn't mean to upset you or anything! Sorry if I did..."  
I open the door, Zack looks unhappy. I don't like it, the way he looks when he's unhappy. "Uh...forget it. I just...don't wanna say...that's all."  
Zack nods, looking happier. "Okay, if it means that much to you, I won't ask again, right?" I nod. "So, can I get in the bathroom now? I'm dying for a pee!"  
Charming. "Uh, yeah, sure..." I say, moving out the way.  
I hear the door shut behind me, then get locked. I smile to myself, then look around the room better. It's really quite cosy, and clean! That really shocked me, considering this is Zack I'm talking about.  
I walk around, taking a look at everything. I wonder how long Zack's been here? He doesn't seem that much older than me...at least I think he isn't.  
I continue to look, when something makes me stop. Zack's sword; the Buster Sword. I haven't had a chance to take a proper look yet. It's just so...beautiful. I frown, then my eyes widen with shock. The sword can come apart? Wow...it's even more awesome now than it was two minutes ago.  
Checking to make sure he's still in the bathroom, I gently take the handle of the Buster Sword. Surprisement fills me, it's so light but so big! How strange...  
The bathroom door comes swinging open. I panic and drop the sword, jumping on the sofa. Zack walks out the bathroom, clapping his hands together. "Wooo! Much better-!"  
He stops when he sees his sword on the ground, instead of standing up. Frowning, he walks over to it, picking it up gently. He then looks to the back of my head. "Tidus...did you just-?"  
"No!" I say quickly. Great, he's going to believe you now, twit!  
Zack sighs, standing his sword back up against the sofa. He then jumps over the back, sitting next to me. He looks to me, his expression unreadable. "Tidus, I know we're sharing a room and everything but it'd be better if you ask before you touch. That's all I'm asking man..."  
I look at him, then lower my gaze. "...Sorry..."  
Zack smiles, clapping me on the back. "Hey, cheer up! We've gotta start getting ready for the ball! You're not bailing out on me about this, Tidus! We're going through this together!"  
I sigh, then nod, trying to smile. "Sure thing."  
Zack smiles again, then jumps up from the chair. "I need to go find Sephiroth. He wanted to speak with me earlier, after you threw a boot at that big guy. Well, see you! Remember, no bailing me out!"  
With that, he runs out the room. As the doors about to shut, Musica comes running in, jumping on my lap. "Hey girl! Where've you been? Pigging out again right?" Musica gives me a look. I laugh. "Guess that was a yes." I then sigh. "What am I gonna do? Zack says I have to go, and he won't give up unless I do... I smell, I need a shower."  
I quickly run to my bags, pulling out all my bath stuff, towel, shampoo, conditioner, and stuff. I go to the bathroom, locking the door behind me. I turn on the shower, get undressed and jump under the warm water, feeling better instantly.  
What the hell? Thought I just heard something...oh well. After I've finished showering, I quickly dry myself with my towel. I leave my hair to dry. Zack won't be back for a while, I'm sure of that.  
I gather up my stuff, then realise I've left my clothes on my bed. "Stupid," I mutter to myself, opening the door.  
I walk over to my bed, then freeze as I hear something moving about...sounds like...someone...going through my bag? Eep! My bag! I swivel on the spot, then freeze.  
Someone's kneeled down next to my bag. They're looking through everything. I don't dare to move...even if I am just stood here in a towel. Then, to my great luck, my stuff falls off the bed, making the someone jump from the noise.  
"Sorry Tidus! I was just wondering whether you had any shampoo I could borrow. I forgot mine," says the someone..._Cloud_. He doesn't turn around. "Uh, Tidus? You know...you have...uh, these...in your bag..."  
Cloud turns on the spot, holding my girl products. Yup, this couldn't be any more embarrassing... Cloud then looks up, then looks shocked. "What the?!"  
"Hm?" I say, then realise why he's staring. I look like myself, a _female_. Tidus is meant to be in here, not a girl...  
"........WHOA!!! LEON!!! GET HERE NOW!!!" Cloud yells, making me jump.  
He makes for the door. I run snap to my senses then run at him, jumping on his back. I shove my hand over his mouth, preventing him from shouting anymore. Cloud stumbles from the extra weight on his back, then falls on his stomach. He then rolls over, pinning me to the floor so I can't move.  
"Hey-!" I complain. God knows how my towel's managed to stay up...  
"LEON!!!" Cloud yells again.  
The door comes flying open. "Cloud?! What's going on..."  
He looks to Cloud, who's got me pinned to the floor. His eyes go wide. "Dude...it's a chick!"  
Cloud looks to Leon like he's dumb. "You think I can't see that?!"  
"What's a chick doing in here? This is Zack's and Tidus' room..." Leon's eye brighten. "You don't think she's with either of them, do you?"  
"You're thinking about that...at a time like this?" Cloud asks, disbelief in his tone. "Leon...there's a girl in this room in just a towel. What the hell is she doing here? How'd she even get inside?"  
Leon kneels next to Cloud. "Well, to answer all that, I don't have a clue. There's no way anyone could've snuck her in without anyone else seeing... You don't think...she's Zack's girlfriend?!"  
I look up at him like he's not real. "Are you naturally stupid? Or is it just me?"  
Leon looks surprised. "Whaaa? You sound so much like..." Leon looks to Cloud. They both blink.  
"Tidus?!" they both gasp.  
"Haaa? What're you two going on about?" I mutter, then look up at Leon. I don't think he's actually stupid. That was abit harsh what I said... "Hey, sor-"  
"What've you done with Tidus?! You...you...thief!" Leon yells, glaring at me.  
-_-'''''''''...I take that back. He really is stupid...  
"Guys, let me up! Zack's gonna be back any minute now! I need to get dressed!" I complain.  
Cloud doesn't budge. "Well, I think we'll let Zack see he has a girl in his room...and a missing Tidus."  
My eyes widen with fear. "No, Cloud please!"  
Cloud looks shocked. "How d'you know my name...?" Then, a look of realisation dawns on his face. "...I should've known... I knew there was something weird about you..."  
Leon looks at Cloud, baffled. "Cloud, what're you going on about?"  
"This...girl...she's not who we think..." Cloud mumbles, letting me get to my feet. "Why'd you do it?"  
"I wanted to be a SOLDIER, but they don't let females in," I explain, hoping they're not too angry. "I just wanted to help the world..."  
Cloud puts his head in his hands. "There's a _reason_ why they don't let females join! It's way too dangerous for girls to be here!"  
"Why?" I argue, glaring at him. "Because we're weaker? Because you think you're better than females?!"  
Cloud looks shocked. "No, it's not that-!"  
"I've had that all my life!" I shout, on the verge of tears, but I don't know why... "People always putting me down, not letting me join in with anything, never letting me help...because I'm female! I've had enough of it! I know I can help! I-!"  
Cloud jumps behind me, putting his hand over my mouth. I start to protest, then hear voices.  
"Yeah, so? He's abit of a troublemaker...aren't we all?"  
Oh my...that's Zack! "Lemme go, lemme go, lemme go!" I plea quietly to Cloud.  
He lets me go, looking at me. "Please! Please don't tell Zack!"  
Cloud looks at me for a moment, hesitates, then nods. I grab my clothes, then dart into the bathroom. I slam the door, just as the other one opens. I click the lock, then get dressed at top speed.  
Zack walks into his room with Sephiroth trailing behind him. "He'll get better. Look at what I was like when I first joined! Remember?"  
"I'd rather not."  
"Well then. He can't be any worse than me, right? Just give him a chance to shine," Zack says. He walks into his room, then pauses when he sees two other guys already in there, a blonde one sitting on one of Tidus' bags.  
"Uh...who're you guys?"  
They both just stare. Then Zack remembers. "Wait...aren't you...Tidus' friends?"  
They both nod. The one with blonde hair nods at Zack. "Cloud Strife."  
"And I'm Leon Solaire. We have a problem-!" Leon begins, getting shut up by Cloud throwing what looks like a boot at him.  
Zack just stares, then shakes his head. "Okaaay...so where's Tidus? I need to speak with him about tonight!"  
"Tidus is gon-!" Leon begins, shutting up from a pillow flying in his face.  
"Gone to the bathroom. He'll be out in a moment," Cloud finishes, giving Leon a look.  
Leon sits up. "What? Why d'you keep throwing stuff at me!" Leon then runs over to Zack, dodging Cloud. "Sir! There's a chick in the bathroom!"  
Zack looks shocked. "What?! A girl...in my bathroom???"  
Zack looks up to Sephiroth. He merely shrugs. _Terra._  
Zack then looks at the bathroom door. He walks over to it, then knocks. "Hello?"  
"Just a minute! I'm on the loo!" comes a voice.  
Zack turns around, folding his arms. "A girl? You're trying to call Tidus a girl?"  
Leon shakes his head, confused. "No, there was a girl...I swear there was..."  
Zack shakes his head as the bathroom door opens. I step through, giving everyone a confused look. "Hey guys? What's been going on?"  
Leon looks at me, completely baffled. "But a chick..."  
"Chick? A girl...in the building? Leon...you've had too much sugar mate," I say, patting his shoulder.  
Leon just sits on the floor, still confused.  
"So, now we've determined that I'm a guy, what did you want?" I ask, turning to Zack.  
"Oh, right. Well, it's like this, Tidus. You keep making trouble and your outta here. But don't worry, I won't let them kick you out without a fight!" Zack adds, giving me a thumbs up.  
I smile, nodding. "Right. I heard you say something about...tonight?"  
Zack ponders, then his whole face brightens up. "Oh yeah! I've got you a date for the ball!"  
"You've WHAT?!" I yell, making everyone apart from Sephiroth jump.  
"Yeah, am I good or what?" Zack smiles, looking smug.  
I slap my forehead. "Zaaack! I can't go! I've told you already!"  
"Yeah, but you didn't tell me why! So, you can still go!" Zack insists, looking happy.  
Dude...why is this guy always happy? "Zack. I. Can't. Go. What don't you understand?"  
Zack looks taken aback. "I've just got you a date though..."  
"She can go with Leon, I'm too...busy tonight to do anything," I say, looking to Cloud.  
He's been staring at me for ages now. "Have I got something on my head?!" I snap, startling him.  
"Well...no, but you've got something else..." he mutters, giving me a look.  
Sephiroth clears his throat. "Loire can't go as he's doing something for me tonight."  
Zack frowns at Sephiroth. "And that would be?"  
"Last time I checked, that's none of your business."  
Zack holds his hands up. "Peace! Was only wondering..."  
"Yeah, I'd like to know, too," Cloud states, still giving me a look.  
"As he just said, none of your business," I snarl, glaring at Cloud.  
Cloud shrugs. "Whatever."  
Leon just looks happy. "Oh yeah! I've got a date! Thanks Tidus."  
I smile at him. "Sure thing."  
Zack gives up. "Fine...leave me by myself. Thanks alot Tidus."  
I look guiltily at Zack. "Sorry..."  
He then winks at me, smiling. "That's alright mate! Means more girls for me!"  
I smile, nodding. Sephiroth then speaks up. "Loire, Strife. Step outside for a moment please. I want a word."  
Cloud looks surprised, but nods and walks out the door, looking over his shoulder to me. I then nod to Sephiroth, following Cloud's exit. "I shall only keep them for a moment." He closes the door behind him.  
"Up here," he motions to the top of the stairs.  
Me and Cloud follow Sephiroth, Cloud walking behind me, shadowing my every move. Sephiroth opens another door at the top of the stairs, one leading out to a balcony. "Out."  
Me and Cloud step outside. I look up to the sky, then smile. Such a beautiful night, not a cloud in the sky...just millions of shining stars. I walk to the edge of the balcony, leaning on the railing, looking over the side. "Wow, we're so high up..."  
"You wanted to speak with us, sir?" Cloud asks, looking to Sephiroth.  
"Yes...I do."  
I look to Sephiroth, then sigh. "He knows."  
"How much?"  
"Nearly everything. Well, the only important thing anyway."  
Sephiroth nods, then turns to Cloud. "You've told no one?"  
"Told no one what? Oh, you mean the fact that he's really a she?!" Cloud snaps, pointing to me.  
"You see! That's the reason why I _wanted_ to come! I'm sick of people thinking I'm weak because I'm female!" I yell, glaring at Cloud. "You would've been mincemeat if I hadn't've interfered with Jumbo on the way out the dining hall."  
"What...me...that was your fault anyway!" Cloud shouts, near enough pulling his hair out.  
"Be that as it be, you've told no one?" Sephiroth says.  
"No, I haven't. But I don't see why I shouldn't-" he begins.  
"You don't think she belongs here because she's female?" Sephiroth asks.  
Cloud looks taken aback. "No, it's not that. She couldn't even carry her own bags inside! How's she supposed to survive here?"  
I stare at him, shocked. I know what he means...but I don't want to leave...  
"I don't know, as I can't predict the future."  
"Exactly! We could be attacked tomorrow and she could end up dead! Zack has to know-!"  
"If you tell Fair, he'll send her back. I believe she was the first friend you made here, yes?" Sephiroth says coolly.  
Cloud looks baffled. "Yeah, she was. What's that got to do with-?"  
"You're willing to break your friends dreams...just because she's female?"  
Cloud starts to yell back, then stops, a mixture of emotions on his face. I walk over to the both of them. "Please...please Cloud... Please don't tell Zack... I really want to be here...more than anything...please don't send me away..."  
Cloud looks guilty, then really confused. He yells out his confusion. Sephiroth and me just watch. I pray he won't tell Zack...I really want this...  
Cloud turns back to face me. I hardly dare to breath. He takes a deep breath, then sighs. "...Alright...I won't say anything..."  
Sephiroth smirks while my eyes brighten up. "Aww Cloud! Thank you! You're really a great mate!"  
"Yeah, yeah, lemme go," he mutters, turning a shade of red.  
I frown. "What's up?"  
"I...that is...what's your name?" Cloud asks.  
"My name...? Oh! Heh, right. I'm Terra Loire. Nice to meet you, Cloud!" I laugh, shaking his hand.  
"This is so weird..." Cloud mutters as I shake his hand. "Nice to meet you too...Terra."  
"Oh, just so it doesn't sound weird, I'm Tidus around everyone else, okay?" I ask, grinning at Cloud.  
"...Yeah, got it. So, what're you gonna do about the ball tonight?" Cloud asks, looking around.  
"...The ball? Oh, I almost forgot! Sephiroth already saved me from that!" I smile.  
Sephiroth's looking out at the horizon. "I wouldn't be too sure about that, Terra."  
I frown at him. "Why not? You already said-"  
"Yes, I said. Fair'll be checking it out by now, making sure I wasn't just trying to get you out of it. He's going to know you're not really doing anything for me."  
My face falls a million miles. "WHAT?! What the hell am I gonna do?! I can't go to the ball as a guy! Especially wearing a tight top..."  
Cloud nods in agreement. "That'd be too obvious. ...You could always go..."  
I look to him hopefully. He shakes his head, turning away. "No, it's stupid..."  
I look at him desperately. "I'll do it! ...What is it?"  
"Well...I was thinking...you could always go as...you know...yourself?" Cloud mumbles.  
"...Myself..." I whisper, turning to Sephiroth who looks impressed by the idea.  
"...Sorry, I knew it was a bad idea..." Cloud mutters, turning away.  
I run and hug him. "Cloud! That's an awesome idea! I don't know how I didn't think of that!" I know I actually did...I just wanted Cloud to be happy...  
Cloud turns to look at me. "You serious?"  
"Totally! This is gonna be ace!" Then my face falls again. "How am I gonna give Zack the slip?"  
"Leave that," Sephiroth smirks, "to me."  
"I'll help too," Cloud says, smiling at me. I smile back. "I'll get him to come out his room-"  
"-while I talk to him about...something..." Sephiroth says, looking thoughtful.  
"Aww, you guys..." I sniff. "You're the best!"  
Cloud nods, then frowns. "What about Leon?"  
"What about him?"  
"Well if he sees you at the ball..."  
"Oooooh, right. Yeah, I'll talk to him later, in your room. You can kick your roomie out for a while, then guard the door from inside."  
"Or I could just lock him out."  
"Yeah...that too."  
I smile at Cloud and Sephiroth. "Well, we'd better get back before Zack thinks we've got lost! And Leon..."  
Cloud and Sephiroth nod. Sephiroth opens the balcony door. We all walk back down the stairs. Then comes a voice as we're about to walk into the room. "Sephiroth! You haven't got Tidus to do anything for you tonight!"  
...... I guess he had to catch on sometime...  
Sephiroth turns to face Zack. "And? What can you do about it?"  
Zack looks taken aback, then folds his arms, looking annoyed. He then looks to me. "Hm...some excuse..."  
I laugh nervously, rubbing the back of my head. "Hahaha...fooled you..."  
You should've seen the look he gave me then!  
TT_TT Why can't I tell Zack I'm a girl? ('Cause you'd get kicked out, duh!) *pouts* No fair! ;_; (...-_-''')  
So now Sephiroth _and_ Cloud know I'm a girl? (Looks like it ^^) ...Great...it was fun messing with them... Wait! It'll be even better as a girl... *grins evilly* (O_o''' Uh, yeah, I have to...go... *backs away slowly*) ...  
How did my towel not fall off? O_o'''' (...I have no idea O_o''')

"Okay, you really sure you want to do this, Terra?" Cloud asks me quietly.  
"Yeah, and remember, Tidus until Zack leaves!" I whisper back.  
Cloud nods. He then knocks on Zack's (and mine! ^^) room door. The door opens, Zack's face appears.  
"Heeey! ...Cloud, right? Tidus isn't here right now-" Zack begins.  
Cloud interrupts him. "I'm not here to see Tidus, I need to tell you something."  
Zack stops talking, looking to Cloud. "Me?" Cloud nods. "Well, what's up?"  
"Sephiroth needs to talk to you. He sent for you immediately. He's in his room."  
Zack looks confused for a second, then nods. "Alright, thanks." He begins to run down the stairs, then turns back to Cloud. "Oh, if you see Tidus, tell him I'm looking for him. He's not getting outta this ball!"  
Cloud nods. "Will do."  
Zack nods, smiling. He then takes off full speed down the stairs. I quickly run out my hiding place; up the stairs what lead to the balcony. I look to Cloud. "How long d'you think I've got?"  
"Sephiroth said he'd try to buy you time, but with it being Zack, I'd say...half an hour at the most. So...try to hurry."  
I nod, running in the room. "Guard the door. Knock on it if anyone comes in."  
Cloud nods, then says, "Hurry!"  
I shut the door, running to my bag. I route through it quickly, finding a carrier bag at the bottom. Perfect! Found it!  
I quickly run into the bathroom, pulling a light blue dress from the bag. I jump out my guy clothes, quickly pulling the dress on. I then run out the bathroom, taking make-up, silver shoes and a silver chain from my bag.  
Cloud looks to me. "Hurry!"  
I nod, running back to the bathroom. I put on some make-up, make my hair right (down and flicky at the ends) then slip my shoes on. I gather up my girl stuff, then pause to check my appearance in the mirror. Hm...my hair went right for once...  
My phone rings. I pick it up, looking at the screen. It says 'Calling: Sephiroth'. I roll my eyes, then flip my phone open. "Hello?"  
"Fair's on his way back. Get out now."  
"WHAT?!" I yelp, shutting my phone.  
I run to the bathroom door, about to open it when I hear Cloud speaking. "Zack? That was quick!"  
"Yeah," comes Zack's voice. He sounds between bored and irritated. "He wanted to talk to me about the pluming..."  
"The pluming?" Cloud asks.  
I quietly unlock the door, opening it slightly. I see Cloud, talking to Zack. Zack's got his back to the bathroom door. Cloud quickly looks from me to the door, then nods slightly. Zack doesn't notice. I nod back to him, sneaking out the bathroom, slipping my things back into my open bag quietly.  
"So, why'd he want to talk about the pluming?" Cloud asks, shooting me quick glances as I tip-toe to the door.  
"I have no idea. Why'd he wanna talk to me about something like that? ...It's just so...boring, right?" Zack asks, going to turn around. I freeze.  
Cloud acts quickly. "Right, completely boring. So, why'd he call you to talk to? Why not some Plummer?"  
"...I have no idea. I never do with Sephiroth. I've learnt that he's kinda...strange sometimes. You just have to ignore it, ya know? I mean, he's widely respected, being a 1st Class SOLDIER for some time now. That's gotta mean something. He can't be completely loopy."  
Cloud nods, looking at me again. I decide to chance it and run to the door. My heels don't make a noise as it's carpet on the floor.  
Cloud continues to distract Zack while I open the door slowly, step outside, then start to close it when Zack turns around, looking straight at the door.  
He squints, then frowns. "Hey...is it just me...or is someone peeping through the door?"  
Cloud looks to the door, then looks scared. He mouths one word, "Run!"  
I keep still, thinking Zack might not notice. Of course, that's never my luck... "There is someone out there!"  
I squeak, quickly slamming the door shut. There's a thud against the door, then another one coming from lower down. I think Zack just run into the door...pleb -_-''''.  
Then his voice rings through the air. "Cloud, stay here! I'm going to look for whoever was peeping!"  
I quickly run down the hall at full speed, my heels making such a noise. I hear Zack yank the door open, running after the sound of my shoes. I would stop to take them off, but then he'd catch me easily. I take a right, then a left, jump down a flight of stairs, nearly taking out some poor guy along the way. He looks after me, dumbfounded. "Dude..."  
"Sorry!" I yell, going down more steps.  
Seconds later, Zack comes running down the stairs. He looks at the guy sat at the bottom. He looks shocked. He pauses, kneeling next to the guy. "Hey, you okay?"  
The guy nods, then looks to Zack. "I swear I just saw..."  
"Saw? Oh, someone came by here?!" Zack asks.  
The guy nods, then looks to Zack frowning. "But sir! I must've been seeing things 'cause..."  
Zack frowns, "Seeing things? Why?"  
"I swear I saw a girl run past."  
"...A girl?" Zack asks. The guy nods. Zack goes deep into thought. He recalls earlier, when Leon was going on about a girl in his room. His face darkens as he jumps to his feet. "What way did they go?"  
"Left at the bottom, sir," the guys sighs. "Good luck, they're fast, whoever they are."  
Zack nods, "Thanks mate. Go get ready for the ball. See you!"  
Zack leaps down the stairs, sprinting to the left at the bottom. _They're fast huh? We'll see just how fast they are..._  
I start to panic as I hear someone chasing me again. I mean, yeah. I'm fast for a girl, but I don't have a clue how fast Zack is...or how long he can run for...  
I try to run faster, but it's draining my energy. Running in high heels is the best way to get fitter, trust me! But it's not a good idea if you're being chased by a SOLDIER...  
A door on my left slides open. I run past it, then feel myself stop running as someone grabs me around my waist, covering my mouth with their free hand. The door slides shut. I start to struggle, then stop as they hiss, "Shhh!"  
Frowning, I look above me. I see an outline of someone tall with long hair in the darkness; Sephiroth. He's looking at the door. I quiet down, listening. Footsteps stop outside the door. The someone seems to look around, then stop to listen for my heels against the floor.  
"Dammit! Lost 'em..." Zack's voice rings through the air.  
He then sighs, turning back the way he came. Once his footsteps fade away, Sephiroth lets me go. I sigh with relief as a bright light comes on. Once my eyes adjust, I look around the room. I think I'm in his bedroom. It's cosy looking. Nice marble fireplace, comfy looking black sofa's, cream carpet, 3 more sliding doors around the room. Nice.  
"Wow, this is your room?" I ask, looking at some candles set on a glass table.  
Sephiroth just watches me explore his room. He then says, "Yes."  
"It's so nice!" I say, picking up a remote.  
I press a green button. I nearly die from fright as music blasts from speakers set around the room. I press the green button again, the music stops. I put the remote back, wary of pushing anymore buttons.  
Sephiroth watches me with interest as I walk around his room, inspecting everything. I walk into the kitchen, it's exactly the same as the one in my room. I look out his window; a perfect view of the ShinRa grounds.  
I look back at Sephiroth, he stares at me. "What?"  
"...Nothing."  
Okaaay...creepy slightly O_o'''. "Well, thanks, uh...for saving me from Zack. I was on my way to my friends room. You know, Cloud?"  
"Yes, Strife. Well, you had better be on your way. Fair would've gone by now."  
I nod, then pause. "What if he hasn't? What if I run into him again? You'll not be there to save me again..."  
Sephiroth pauses, then walks out the room. I follow him back to the doorway. I check outside, then close the door, looking back to Sephiroth. He throws a long black cloak at me, one long enough to cover my feet. Ace.  
"Wow! Thanks! This'll help alot! I can just wear my hood over my face..."  
"Yes, yes. Now, get going," Sephiroth says, pushing me out the door.  
"Okay, okay! No need to shove! I was just leaving anyway!" I sniff, pulling the cloak over my head. Great, messed up hair...T_T.  
"That's not how I meant it. I need to get changed...and you need to get to your friends room. Keep an eye out for Fair."  
I nod, smiling. "Thank you, Sephiroth. I dunno what I'd do without you!"  
Sephiroth merely nods, shutting his door. I smile to myself, pulling my hood over my head. I then begin to walk slowly, trying to make my heels make no noise. I would take them off...but I might look abit weird carrying a pair of high heeled shoes through ShinRa.  
I take a left, then head down more stairs. I then stop, lost again. I look nervously from left to right. I walk left, hoping it's the right way. I walk along a little further before reaching a sign.  
It says, ' -- Rooms 56-64'. The one next to it, 'Rooms 44-55 --'.  
Hm...Leon's room was...44, so I have to go back the way I came... Cloud's room...must be well away from here. I can't believe I got lost again! I need a map...  
I turn around and start to walk away...not before someone grabbing the back of my cloak and spinning me around, making me feel waaay past dizzy. I spin into the wall, grabbing onto a pipe to stop me from spinning.  
Once my head stops spinning, I growl, looking around for the jerk that just did that. I spot the 'jerk' that did it...and squeak as my anger melts into fear. Stood there, is Jumbo...and Zack. They're both giving me weird looks.  
"Who're you?!" Jumbo demands while Zack frowns at me.  
"Yeah, who are you? Where's your room?" he asks, putting a hand on his hip.  
"I, uh...got lost..." I mumble.  
Zack's face lightens up while Jumbo's darkens. "Tidus! I've been looking for you everywhere!"  
"Yeah, me too..." Jumbo snarls, flexing his muscles.  
I squeak again. I turn on the spot and dash the other way to them both.  
I hear someone stumble and then a yell. "H-hey! Wait up Tidus!"  
I run back the way I came, then carry on forwards, reaching the rooms numbered 44-55. Where's Leon's room? LeonLeonLeonLeon! I finally spot number 44. "Ahah!"  
I quickly bolt over, pushing the door open, slamming it behind me. I then lean against the door, getting my breath back. I hear a noise. I look up, then laugh nervously. "Hey..."  
Leon's roommate, Dillan, is staring at me with wide eyes, as though I startled him. "Uh, I was looking for Leon..."  
Dillan points to the bathroom, then goes back to reading a book. "Thanks..."  
I walk over to the bathroom door, pounding on it with my fist. "Leon? You in there?"  
"Tidus? That you? One minute!"  
Five minutes later, the door comes open. Leon walks out, wearing a black trousers, shiny black shoes, a white shirt with a black tie. I frown at the tie. It looks horrible...he has no dress sense...  
Leon grins at me, then looks to Dillan. "Yo, Dill? Think you could go and get me one of them...things from the Library for me? I really wanna read some too!"  
Dillan gives Leon a look. "You mean a book?"  
Leon nods happily. "Yeah! One of them! Please?"  
Dillan sighs, shutting his book. "Sure." He grabs his bag and walks out the door. Leon locks it behind him. "So, what're you doing in here Tidus? Thought you'd be getting ready for the ball?"  
"Leon, it's me!" I say, pulling down my hood.  
"Waah?!?! ...Oh yeah, I forgot," Leon laughs, heading for his kitchen.  
I sigh, shaking my head. Leon's such a twit. You should've heard him earlier when I told him I was really a girl... "..."Waaah?!?!?! CLOUD!!! TIDUS IS A CHICK!!!..." ...See what I mean? A complete plank. But he's just so funny, right?  
I take the cloak off, flinging over the nearest chair. "Seen Cloud about?"  
"No!" Leon calls from the kitchen. He then walks back into the room, holding a GIANT pot of ice cream in his hands. "Have you?"  
"No, otherwise...why would I be asking?"  
"I dunno. Curious I guess." ...-_-''' doofus...  
"So, when're you gonna tell Zack?"  
I frown at Leon. He takes a big mouthful of ice cream. "What d'you mean? Tell him what?"  
"About you...ya know, you being a girl," he says, taking another mouthful.  
"Are you serious? He can't know I'm a girl! I'd get kicked out for sure! You mustn't tell him Leon! ...Are you even listening?"  
Leon looks to me, confused. "What?"  
"You can't tell him!"  
"Tell who about what? Tidus...you're confusing me man! Quit it!" Leon pouts, throwing a spoonful of ice cream at me.  
I squeal, ducking under the squishy mess. It splats over Dillan's bed. He's not going to be best impressed about that... "Leon...you're such a gorm it's unreal..."  
"Thank you!" he smiles happily. You would've thought I just told him he was the king or something...  
"...Right, well...moving on...d'you know who your date is for tonight?" I ask.  
"I have a date?!"  
You know what...I give up...I really do... "Yes, Leon. A girl Zack set up with me but I gave her to you instead...remember?"  
"Nope!" he smiles. He then gasps, pointing to me. "_You_ aren't my date, are you?"  
Wow, that's...random. "No, I'm not Leon."  
"Aww," he pouts. "...You're really hot. That's a major bummer."  
"Uh..." I shake my head, frowning at Leon. He really can't be that stupid...right? "You'll have a pretty date with that girl, I'm sure."  
"Really?" he says, his eyes lighting up. I nod. "Aww, thanks Tidus. You're the man!"  
I shake my head, sighing. A knock comes to the door, then a voice. "Guys! It's Cloud, lemme in!"  
I run to the door, unlocking it. It swings open as a flushed looking Cloud jumps in, startling me. He then locks the door, standing back as though afraid it may bite.  
I frown up at him. "Cloud, you okay?"  
Cloud nods, sitting down in my chair. "Sorta. I just had to run away from Zack."  
"Zack?!" I ask startled.  
Cloud looks at me. "Yeah, he was looking for Tidus, I mean you. He's really determined to make Tidus go."  
Leon looks at Cloud like he's mad. "You okay Cloud? Tidus is going, she's sat right there!"  
Cloud frowns at Leon, then looks to me. I shake my head, giving him a look like 'Don't even bother.'  
"...Yeah, right. Well, get that cloak back on, Terra-"  
"Tidus!" Leon corrects, giving Cloud a look.  
"...Right, Tidus, whoever you are, get back under that cloak. I'll help you down to the main ball area. There you'll be safe, as that's where all the other girls are."  
I nod, pulling the cloak back over my hair. Dude...my hair...T_T. I pull the hood over my face, nodding at Cloud. "Lets go."  
Cloud nods, opening the door. He takes a quick check, then motions me to follow him. We run at full speed down the halls, ignoring the sound my shoes are making. We run past a few confused looking guys, but they don't bother us. We don't run into Zack...for once...  
We arrive outside the ballroom. I take the cloak off, chucking it on the floor and out of sight. I then look back at Cloud. "How do I look?"  
Cloud smiles. "Fine. Just like a girl should. Remember, don't blow your cover and keep away from Zack!"  
I nod, saluting him. "Yes dad!"  
Cloud pushes me playfully. "Be serious! One slip..."  
I roll my eyes, "Yeah, I know. One slip and it's all over! Don't worry Cloud! I've got you and Leon to look out for me! ...Even if Leon does think my name's Tidus... And Sephiroth! I'm sure he'd help me out of trouble too..."  
Cloud nods. "Yeah, just be careful, okay?"  
I smile, giving him a hug. "Course!"  
Cloud looks away, hugging me back. Some girls walk out the ballroom, staring at me and Cloud as they walk past. I snare at them, giving them evils. They look away, jealous. Jealous? Of what? Me hugging Cloud? ...Weirdo's...  
Cloud lets me go, looking at me. "Be careful."  
I nod, turning to walk away. I look back at him over my shoulder. "Oh, and Cloud?"  
He looks up at me. I look away, walking again. "Thanks."

* * * * *

I sit down on a bench just outside the ballroom. I'm so nervous right now it's unreal! I have to stay away from Zack while keeping a low profile! This is going to be hard...  
The same girls that walked past earlier walk by me again, turning their noses up as they walk through the door. I stare after them. "What the hell is their problem?"  
"Maybe they're jealous," comes a voice, making me jump.  
I turn around, then smile. "Jealous? Of me? You need to get your eyes checked, Sephiroth. I'm not pretty."  
"Is that so?" Sephiroth asks, raising an eyebrow. I nod. "Well, then why are those SOLDIER's over there all staring at you?"  
Startled, I look to where he motions. True enough, there's a group of SOLDIER's all staring at me. I smile and wave at them, "Hey there!"  
They all blush and look away, one tripping over his own feet. I frown and stop waving. I then turn to Sephiroth. "What's up with them?"  
"They're simply nervous. Every man is in front of a beautiful female."  
I frown more. "Really? Where?"  
Sephiroth seems to smack his forehead. "Never mind. Are you going inside? ...Or are you sitting out here all night?"  
Sarcy git. "Nah, I'm going inside inna bit. I'm waiting for Cloud and Leon to show. Aparently Leon was choaking himself with his tie when Cloud walked in..."  
"I see," Sephiroth says, "Well, I shall see you inside shortly. He takes your hand and kisses it. "Miss Loire."  
I smile, unsure of what to do. Sephiroth smirks as he walks into the ballroom, a gaggle of giggling girls following him closely. Okay, I'm sort of confused. I mean yeah, I like Sephiroth but not in THAT way. He's a commanding officer, not to mention a 1st Class SOLDIER! I'm just a newbie...he's just a friend...  
I sigh, then a smile crosses my face as I see Cloud and Leon making their way over to me. Cloud grins while Leon seems to be having a fight with a bowtie. I roll my eyes, getting to my feet.  
"Leon. If it's causing you so much bother," I say, pulling of the tie, "don't wear it."  
Leon smiles. "Thanks Tidus!" I shake my head, sighing. "You haven't seen Zack, have you? He said to meet him here so I can get my date."  
"Nope, and I don't want to either."  
Leon frowns. "That's not a very nice thing to say! He's your roomie! Be nice!"  
I smack my forehead, just as I hear, "Heeey Leon!"  
I gasp, looking at Cloud. "I have to go! It's Zack! I'll see you in there!"  
Cloud nods, blocking me from Zack's view. I run full speed to the door, open it and run through, knocking someone flying in the process.  
Zack walks up to Cloud and Leon, a girl with light blonde hair and amber coloured eyes, wearing a light pink dress, holding his arm. Zack smiles at Leon. "Leon, meet Jamie. Jamie, your date, as I promised."  
Jamie smiles at Leon. "Zack, you're the best! I owe you big time for finding me a cutie like Leon!"  
Zack nods, smiling. "Yeah, we'll leave the two of you alone. I need to talk with Cloud anyway."  
Jamie nods, taking a now red-faced Leon's arm. "Shall we?" she asks.  
"Uh...I...yeah! W-w-we shall!" Leon stutters, guiding Jamie to the door and opening it for her.  
Leon gives Cloud a petrified look. Cloud merely grins. "Have fun."  
Leon nods slowly, then gulps. Jamie pulls him through the door, smiling. "Lets go dance..."  
The door closes, blocking out the rest of the conversation. Cloud then looks to Zack. "You wanted to speak with me sir?"  
Zack nods. "Yeah, first, it's Zack, not sir. Second, have you seen Tidus anywhere?"  
Cloud shakes his head. "No, I haven't seen him all night. Why?"  
Zack sighs. "No reason. Thanks alot Tidus...bailing out on me like this..." He sighs again, then looks to Cloud. "C'mon, we'd better get inside."  
Cloud nods, following Zack inside as the door shuts behund him.

Inside The Ballroom

I'm sat in the corner of the ballroom, trying to hide from everyone's view, especially one certain someone...  
Sephiroth spots me sitting, then walks over. "I see you finally made it then."  
I smile, "Obviously." I frown as I look behind him. "Who're they?"  
Sephiroth sighs, glancing over his shoulder. The gaggle of girls from earlier all giggle and wave to Sephiroth. Sephiroth shakes his head. "I would like to know that too."  
I giggle, trying to hide it. "Seems like you have a fanclub!"  
Sephiroth does something between a nod and shaking his head. "May I sit with you?"  
I smile, budging over. "Course!"  
Sephiroth nods, sitting opposite me. "Seen much of Fair?"  
I shake my head. "No, but that's a good thing. I can't let him see me at all."  
Sephiroth seems to shrug. "That seems pointless. He wouldn't know it's you. You should enjoy yourself. It doesn't matter that much."  
I frown, "But Cloud said-"  
"What Strife said and what you decide to do are two completely different things. You can either sit here all night, bored out of your mind, or get up and take a risk. The decision is yours."  
I ponder for a few seconds, then smile. "Yeah, you're right! Why would Zack know it's me? Unless I meet up with Leon while Zack's there...he's positive my name's Tidus..."  
Sephiroth laughs, then gets up. "Well, steer clear of Solaire...although that may not be hard as he seems more that occupied by Donally."  
"Donally?" I frown, getting to my feet and looking for Leon. I smirk when I see him, "Ohhhh, you mean a _female!_"  
Leon's dancing with a blonde haired girl in a pink dress. "So, who's she anyway? She's from here, right?"  
"Her name's Jamie Donally, first class medic here at ShinRa," Sephiroth states, watching the two of them dance.  
I smile more. "Heh, seems like he's gonna be busy _all_ night..."  
Sephiroth nods, then smirks. "Fair's coming. Either stay or go, your choice."  
"Zack?!" I squeak, getting to my feet. Sure enough, he's coming this way. "Erm...go!"  
I dart off in the opposite direction to Zack. Zack walks up to Sephiroth, smiling. "Ooooh! Who's she?"  
"Just a friend," Sephiroth says, as though bored.  
Zack looks behind Sephiroth, raising an eyebrow, "And they are?"  
Sephiroth sighs. "My unofficial fanclub."  
Zack nods, "I know how you feel. This group of girls keep following me everywhere I go...it's kinda embarasing, ya know?"  
"More that you think," Sephiroth mutters, sitting back down.  
Zack sits with him. "I'm looking for a girl here...but I don't want her to be...like everyone else. All those girls following me are the same; weird! ...And sometimes scary too...I never said that!" Zack leans his head back in his arms. "I just want...someone...who's different. Someone who doesn't follow the rules...caring...funny...shy...unafraid of what others say...determined to find her own path, not follow someone elses..."  
Sephiroth smirks. "I know the perfect girl for you, Fair."  
Zack's eyes brighten up. "You do?! Who?"  
Sephiroth looks sideways at Zack. "You need to find that out for yourself. She won't show herself willingly. You need to show her that she can trust you. Then...and only then...you will find her."  
Sephiroth gets up, leaving Zack comepletely confused. _Show her that she can trust you? What the hell is that supposed to mean? How am I supposed to find a girl who hides herself from everyone? ...Unless we've already met and I just haven't realised..._  
I walk over to where Cloud's sat, surrounded by heaps of girls, all battering their eyelashes at him.  
"But you're just so cute! Please dance with me!"  
"No, he's dancing with me!"  
"Haha, yeah, in your dreams maybe!"  
"Say that to my face!" ...Geez, get a life...  
"Hey Cloud," I say, smiling at him.  
All the girls turn and glare at me. Cloud looks relieved. "Terra! Want to dance?"  
"Uh-" I begin.  
"Great!" Cloud says loudly. "C'mon then!"  
He takes hold of my hand, pulling me to the dancefloor. I follow, puzzled. "Cloud, what're you doing?"  
"Please, just play along! They won't leave me alone!" he begs.  
I giggle slightly, "Okay. You know how to dance right?"  
"No, do you?"  
"No, that's okay then. We can look bad together."  
"...That makes me feel so much better..."  
I raise an eyebrow at him. "You want me to leave you on your own?"  
Cloud's face goes pale as he looks to all the girls. He then looks back to me. "No! Please! I'm sorry."  
I smile. "Sure thing. Lets get away from the edge, get to the centre, hardly anyone can see us there..."  
Cloud nods, guiding me through the maze of dancing couples. I cringe when I see Zack standing near an archway leading to the balcony. I dip my head down slightly, hidden by Cloud.  
Cloud notices this. "Stop hiding," he whispers in my ear.  
I gulp, then nod slowly. "Okay...I'm just nervous..."  
Cloud nods. "I know exactly how you feel..." He looks to the girls again, then shudders.  
^O^!!! Zack's at the ball too! We could dance together! *is happy* (...Uh...) ...What?  
Hahaha! I got scared by Sephiroth's music player! ^^ (...That's not a thing to be smug about...) ...;_; meany... (O_o'''...)  
Leon thinks my name's Tidus? (Yup) He's such a gorm -_-''' (Tell me about it!)

Bored Stiff

Zack sighs as another girl walks past him, winking at him. Zack smiles tightly back, then sighs again when she's gone. _They're all the same...fake... There's no one else out there..._  
Zack brightens up slightly when he sees Cloud walking his way. "Cloud!"  
Cloud looks at him, then grins. Zack waves, "Over here!"  
Cloud walks over. "Hey. You look so...bored."  
Zack sighs. "Is it really that obvious?" Cloud nods. "Oh well, there's just no one here worth talking to...they're all just pretending 'cause they just wanna boast to their friends, 'Hey look! I'm with Zack Fair, SOLDIER...1st Class...' Then, their true colours would show, leaving me back where I started; alone."  
Cloud gets a gleam to his eye. "Everything's not always what it seems. Take a closer look, you may find something worth keeping within the crowd."  
Zack stares at Cloud. "You sound exactly like Sephiroth. D'you two know something I don't?"  
Cloud shrugs. "No, not really-" _Apart from Tidus being a girl!_ "-we just know where to look. You need to see past all the fakers, finding the truth. Then, maybe in time, she'll open up to you too...once she knows she can trust you."  
Zack looks bewildered. "You just confused me even more! Oh man...my brain hurts..."  
Cloud sighs. "You sound just like Leon..."  
Zack shakes his head, then frowns at Cloud. "Shoo! You're making my brain hurt! Go find Sephiroth and tell him I want a word."  
Cloud nods, "Sir!"  
Zack sighs as he runs off. "It's Zack..."  
Zack sighs again, folding his arms, looking up at the glass ceiling. A shooting star flashes across the starry sky. A small smile passes over his face as he looks back down to the dancing crowd. _Take a closer look...you may find something you never saw before... Is that what they both meant? .....Gawd, I'm so confused... Look closer...show her she can trust you..._  
Zack sighs, closing his eyes. A strange feeling deep inside him tells him to open them again, otherwise, he'd regret it. Getting irritated, Zack opens his eyes, looking straight ahead of him. His eyes stop in a certain direction...in the direction of the centre of the dance floor.  
Standing there...is a girl. Light brown hair with a random blue streak in the side, shoulder length. She's wearing a blue dress, showing off every curve in her body. Silver accessories. She turns and looks straight at him, he stares back at her dreamy chocolate brown eyes. She smiles at him, pointing to the sky. _The shooting star..._  
Zack feels himself nod automatically. She smiles again, her gaze not leaving his. Zack can do nothing but stare. She seems to nod her head. Zack feels himself moving without thinking. _It's like I'm in a trance...but I'm not... She's making me feel...nervous..._  
Zack stops in front of her. He grins goofily, rubbing the back of his head. "Nice night."  
She nods, smiling. "It's beautiful."  
Zack nods too, also smiling. He then frowns, looking around. "You're...here alone?"  
She frowns a little, then smiles. _Gawd...she's just too cute... Ah! What am I saying?! ...Well, thinking anyway..._  
"No, I, uh...came with a friend." _Such a sweet voice..._  
"Really? What's his name? I might know him," Zack asks, looking around.  
She laughs lightly, then points in a direction. "That's him, there."  
Zack follows the direction she's pointing in. He then sighs as he sees one guy in the mist of dozens of girls. "Cloud? You're friends with Cloud?"  
She giggles, covering her mouth with her hand. _So cute..._ "Yes, I am. I'm guessing you are too?"  
"Sort of," Zack laughs nervously, rubbing the back of his head. "I only met him today, along with Leon and Tidus."  
She frowns, then it vanishes as quick as it came. "I see... Well, I know Cloud, and these Leon and Tidus you spoke about...but I didn't get your name."  
Zack looks momentarily shocked, then recovers. "Oh, how rude of me! My name's Zack, Zack Fair. Always a pleasure."  
She smiles, "Oh, the pleasure's all mine...Mr Fair."  
"Please, it's just Zack," Zack says, grinning.  
She laughs again. _If she keeps doing that...I think I'm gonna faint! I've never felt this nervous before..._  
"Okay, 'just Zack', nice to meet you," she says, raising an eyebrow, smiling as though trying not to laugh about something.  
Zack notices this. "...I did something funny?"  
She stops laughing and looks at Zack completely serious. "Oh, no! I'm sorry. I wasn't laughing at you! ...I was laughing at Cloud..."  
Zack frowns, looking to where Cloud's sat. Or rather...where Cloud _was_ sat... "Huh?! Where'd he go?!"  
She giggles, pointing to a tuft of blonde hair barely visible under a pile of girls all screaming and fighting.  
Zack just stares, completely bewildered. "...What the hell???"  
The girl shakes her head. "No idea. He needs help, c'mon."  
She runs through the crowd at a surprising speed. Zack follows her closely behind. _Do not look at her ass! Do not look at her ass! Do NOT look at... AH! I looked!_  
Zack suddenly lets out a loud yelp as he trips over a dancing couple, making them fall to the floor too. The girl stops running, looking over her shoulder, frowning. She gasps, then runs over to Zack. She grabs his arm, helping him to his feet.  
"Are you okay?!" she asks, looking at him with worried eyes.  
Zack lets out a fake cough, dusting off invisible dust on his tux. He then gives a nervous laugh, rubbing the back of his head, face bright red. "Yeah! I'm fine...heh..."  
He then turns to the dancing couple getting to their feet. "Sorry!"  
They both glare at Zack, then walk away. Zack sighs, then looks to the girl. He then gets shocked.  
She's grabbed hold of a gloved hand in the mist of what seems like thousands of fighting girls. People stop and stare at the squabble. The girl goes on unfazed, pulling at the hand. She pulls harder, an arm emerging.  
Zack shakes his head, running over to help. He puts both his arms around her waist and pulls her while she hangs on tight to Cloud's arm. Zack feels himself being pulled towards the girls. With one last pull, he falls backwards as Cloud comes flying out from the pile. The girl falls with Zack, ending up sitting on his chest.  
Cloud flies over their heads, skidding to a stop in the dancefloor, taking out the same dancing couple that he just did. The girl gasps, getting off Zack and running to Cloud.  
"Cloud, you okay?!" she asks, grabbing his arm and helping him to his feet.  
Cloud stumbles slightly, then regains his balance. He takes deep breaths. Zack gets to his feet, rubbing his head where it hit the floor. He feels a lump appearing.  
"Ow...that's gonna sting tomorrow..."  
He walks slowly over to Cloud and the girl. Cloud smiles at the girl. She's abit shorter than Cloud, but he doesn't look down at her. "Thanks Terra. Dunno what I'd do without you."  
She smiles at him, "I could say the same thing."  
Zack stops in front of Cloud, his hand on his hip. "Geez, you're new here but see how many girls you have fighting over you already?!"  
Cloud flushes a light pink colour, rubbing the back of his head. "Uh..."  
The girl, Terra, smiles at Cloud. "He can't help being cute!"  
Cloud looks at her, then flushes more. "...Uh..."  
Zack laughs at them both. Cloud gives him a small smile, then looks at Terra. "I see you've met the Commander here?"  
Terra looks surprised. She then turns to Zack. "Commander, hm?"  
Zack nods, smiling proudly. "Yup! SOLDIER, 1st Class!"  
Terra smiles, then walks over to Zack slowly. "Well, I _do_ like them tough..."  
Zack suddenly gets nervous. He looks to Cloud, "Uh..."

Back To Me

"Well, I _do_ like them tough..." I say smoothly, walking over to Zack slowly.  
Zack suddenly looks nervous again. He glances to Cloud before muttering, "Uh..."  
I giggle at the both of them. Teasing men is sooo much fun! I love being female...  
"I'm kidding, Zack," I smile, joining my hands behind my back. "Although I must say, you're rather cute too! No wonder you both have the girls chasing you all the time..."  
Zack laughs nervously, getting a pink tinge to his face. "Uh...Terra was it?"  
I nod, smiling. "Yeah, I'm Terra. Nice to meet you."  
I shake his hand. After I let go, he looks at his hand for a few seconds, realises what he's doing then drops it to his side, laughing nervously again.  
I turn to Cloud, "Hey, you gonna be okay if I leave you alone?"  
Cloud looks at the fighting girls again, gulps but nods. "Yeah, I'll go hang out with Leon. See you later, okay?"  
I nod, smiling. "Sure thing."  
Cloud walks away, over to where Leon and Jamie's sat. I watch him sit down, then point over to me and Zack. Leon the follows his point, then spots me. He then waves. I wave back, smiling. Jamie waves at me too, raising an eyebrow at Zack.  
I smile nervously, then turn to face Zack. He's frowning at me slightly. My smile fades slightly as I feel myself starting to flush. "What?"  
Zack shakes his head. "What did you just say?"  
"Uh...sure thing?" I ask, puzzled.  
Zack seems to be deep in thought, then shakes his head, laughing slightly. "Sorry! Just thinking about something... So, you know Leon too then?"  
I smile, then nod. "Sorta." I think fast. "When I last saw Cloud, he was on his way somewhere, and we all sorta...bumped into each other." Lamelamelamelame! TT_TT.  
Zack seems to buy it though. "Yeah, I do that all the time."  
I nod, smiling. I then turn to walk away, but feel someone take my hand before I can move. "Wait!"  
I look back, seeing Zack holding my hand. He looks ever so nervous, aww ^^. I tilt my head slightly, looking up at him with questioning eyes. "Yes?"  
"Well, that is, uh...wouldyouliketuhdancewitmeh?" Zack blurts.  
Eh? I frown at him. "I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that."  
Zack takes a deep breath, then says, more slowly this time, "Would you l-like to d-dance with m-me?"  
Oh. My. God. You should've seen how red I went then! "I, uh, would love too," I say, smiling nervously.  
Zack returns my smile, guiding me over to the centre of the dance floor. I look around nervously, aware of envying eyes belonging to females following my every move. I know why they're jealous, Zack's gorgeous! But jealous of me? ...Weirdos...  
Zack stops, turning back to face me. He then rubs the back of his head, looking to the floor. "I, uh...can't dance..."  
My nervousness fades away. He's just so sweet! ^^. ...And no, I am NOT falling for him! T_T. I smile up at him. "Here, let me help you..."  
I take his hand, placing one on my waist. I hear him gulp slightly. I take his other hand in mine, placing my free one on his shoulder. "C'mon, it's easy," I smile.  
I feel him shaking slightly. He's...nervous? Or scared? ...Either one, why?  
Zack takes a deep breath. I begin to move my feet. Zack seems surprised, then tries to copy my movements. I step backwards, bringing Zack with me. He trips slightly, falling into me.  
"Whoa!" I say, steadying us. Zack looks frustrated. I smile warmly at him. "Don't worry, it's okay."  
I replace his hand on my waist, still feeling him shake a little. "We'll try again."  
I start to move again. So does he, although, not as gracefully ^^'''. I smile at him, "See? You're doing fine."  
I step back away from him, twirling outwards, while he's looking the other way. I then pull him back in towards me, a little too hard. He stumbles again, bumping into me, making me stumble.  
Zack looks at me, then lets me go, turning away. "Forget this, I'm outta here..."  
He turns and begins to walk away. I shake my head and run after him.  
"Waitwaitwaitwaitwait! C'mon!" I say, grabbing his hand, pulling him back to the centre of the dancefloor.  
I smile, starting to turn in a slight circle, stepping backwards, then forwards. Zack just stumbles around in a circle, completely confused. "What?"  
"Hm, see? You can do this," I smile.  
Zack gives me an unconvinced smile, concentrating his hardest to get the dance right. He's getting so frustrated over this dance...he looks so adorable ^^.  
I then put my hand back on his shoulder, he places his free hand on my waist. We begin to move again, Zack sort of getting it. "There, you got it."  
He looks down to his feet as we move, trying to match his steps perfectly to mine. I look down too, smiling, not watching where we're going. We bump into another couple, the same one's that Zack tripped over earlier.  
The guy looks angry. "Watch it!"  
The girl glares daggers at us. I poke my tongue out at them, pulling a face at the same time. Zack just stares at them, blinking, looking confused and shocked.  
I then look back to him. "That was it."  
Zack looks back to me. I smile up at him and giggle slightly.  
Finally, Zack got it right. We're dancing along perfectly with everyone else. Zack looks happier, I just smile at him. He twirls me outwards, then I twirl back in. We let go of each other, stepping in a circle, faced back to back. I look over my shoulder at him. He grins at me, I can't help but giggle.  
We then take hold of each other hands again. Zack twirls me in and out, making me feel the slightest bit dizzy, but smiling all the same. We then join back together as the song comes to an end, a new one starting.  
Seconds later, the lights go out, making me jump slightly. I grip Zack's hand tighter. He smiles down at me, then jumps as a bang comes from outside. We both look up out the glass roof. Multi-coloured light flashing through the night sky; fireworks.  
Zack looks at the in awe. I watch him while he's watching the fireworks. Just then, my phone rings. I sigh, grabbing it from the strap tied around my leg. Handy huh?  
It says, 'Calling: Cloud'. I flip my phone open. "Hello?"  
"Terra, it's Cloud. You need to get out now, the ball's nearly finished! You need to get back to your room before Zack does!"  
A look of shock passes my face. "I totally forgot! Okay, I'm on my way."  
Zack looks to me as I close my phone. I smile an apology at him. "I'll, uh...catch you later..."  
I begin to walk away, Zack takes my hand. "What? Where d'you have to go?"  
"My friend needs me. It was truly a pleasure meeting you, Zack Fair. But I'm sorry, I must go."  
Zack nods, then says quickly, "I'll see you again, right?"  
I smile at him as I back away. "Sure thing."  
I turn and walk to where Cloud's stood near the door. Leon's with Jamie, both watching the fireworks, Jamie cuddling up to Leon. Leon smirks at me as I walk past. I wave and continue to Cloud.  
I finally reach him, after being trapped between millions of girls again. I see Cloud smile at me and walk over. I link my arm with his. The girls all sigh and walk away in disappointment. I giggle, looking up at Cloud.  
"Looks like I saved you again, huh?" I ask, raising an eyebrow.  
"Don't get cocky," Cloud mutters, pushing open the doors of the ballroom. We both step out.

With Zack

Zack watches Terra leave with Cloud. He then sighs happily, walking over to Leon and Jamie. he sits beside Jamie, then grins at Leon.  
"Had a good night then?"  
Leon nods, smiling. "Yeah, was awesome! Thanks Zack!" Zack nods, grinning still. "I saw you having a good time too."  
Zack nods, sighing. "Yeah, what a night... That girl...she's... Well, lets just say...amazing! She taught me how to dance!"  
Leon laughs, then frowns. "Too bad Tidus left early. Seemed like she was having fun."  
Zack rolls his eyes at Leon. "Don't you mean he? Or d'you still think Tidus is a g-? Wait...Tidus was here?!"  
Leon nods, frowning. "Yeah, she was near you all night!"  
"He, Leon!" Zack sighs, then frowns. "I don't remember seeing him at all..."  
Leon starts to say something when Jamie butts in. "Leon, I'm going to bed for the night. Wanna walk me to my room...pwease?"  
Leon gulps, then smiles nervously. "Of course! Lets go..."  
Leon nods to Zack, Zack nods back, winking at the same time. "Have...fun..."  
Jamie smiles at Zack as they leave the room, turning her gaze back to Leon.  
Zack remains seated as slowly, everyone begins to leave the ballroom, as it was done for the night. _What did Leon say? Tidus was here? ...But I didn't see him all night...weird..._  
Sephiroth walks over and takes the empty seat next to Zack. "Fair."  
"Hey, Sephiroth!" Zack says, smiling. He then frowns, "Did _you_ see any sign of Tidus at all?"  
Sephiroth stares. "...No. Why?"  
Zack shrugs. "It's just Leon. He said Tidus was here all night, right near me apparently."  
"That Solaire...is bizarre."  
Zack laughs. "Yeah, I guess you're right. He does seem abit weird. Don't we all?"  
"No."  
Zack rolls his eyes, "Apart from you, of course."  
"Of course." Sephiroth then pulls out his phone, messing with it. "I saw you dancing with a female."  
"Whaaa? Oh, yeah heh. I was," Zack says smugly.  
Sephiroth raises an eyebrow before continuing. "And her name was?"  
"She said her name was Terra," Zack states, as thought talking about the weather. He spies Sephiroth move uneasily in the corner of his eye. "You know her?!"  
Sephiroth looks startled, then shakes his head. "No, I only met her earlier. She wanted to discuss, certain things with me."  
Zack suddenly looks interested. "What types of things?"  
"None of your business, last time I checked, was it Fair?" Sephiroth says coolly.  
Zack holds his hands in the air. "Peace! Was only asking."  
"...I gathered."  
_Sarcy git._ "Yeah, well, I'm off to bed now. See you tomorrow...when we begin training," Zack mutters, pulling a face.  
"You seem bored of training the newbie's?"  
"Oh? No! It's just, they're always the same. Never putting up any fight. Always too scared to fight me 'cause they think I'm gonna hurt them."  
"Well, you are abit rough with them," Sephiroth states.  
Zack sighs, then nods. "I guess you're right..."  
"But...I have a feeling this year will be different."  
Zack sits up, frowning. "Oh yeah? How?"  
"...Just a feeling I have, nothing more," Sephiroth shrugs, sitting back. "Weren't you going to bed?"  
"What? Oh, right. Heh...night," Zack says, rubbing the back of his head.  
Sephiroth nods. Zack turns and begins to leave. As he reaches the door, he hears a wild scream, causing him to pause and look over his shoulder. A bunch of girls are pointing at Zack. Zack's face goes from surprised to scared. _I thought I'd got rid of them already!!_  
He turns and runs out the door, the whole group of girls chasing him. Sephiroth merely laughs in the background.  
O_O (*waves* Uh...hello?) ...I danced with Zack...O_O... (Are you okay? *pokes*) *falls backwards* (Uh...O_o''')  
Oooooooo! Leon's got a girlfriend! (^^) ...But he also nearly sold me out again. T_T Stupid head! (^^'''...)  
XD Cloud got squished by girls! Then poor Zack got chased by a mob! XD (^^)

"So...I'm guessing you enjoyed the ball then?" Cloud asks, looking at me while we walk.  
I raise an eyebrow at him. "And you mean by that?"  
"You were all over Zack. You couldn't get enough of him is what I mean."  
I flush, looking to the floor. "Dunno what you mean, he only asked me to dance..."  
A smirk crosses Cloud's face, "Seems like more than that to me... You taught him how to dance, from what I saw. ...And the way you were smiling through the _whole_ dance."  
"...Still dunno what you mean," I mutter, glaring at him.  
He just grins. "Aw, you know I'm just kidding! I'm just glad you had a good time!"  
I smile at him, "Yeah, he never even thought I looked like anyone! Which is a GREAT thing. He can never find out I'm not a guy..."  
Cloud nods, smiling. He then seems to blush slightly. I frown up at him, he looks away. "What's up?"  
"Uh...d'you really think I'm...cute?" he mumbles.  
I giggle, making him flush more. "Of course you are! Any girl can see that! That's why I had to rescue you three times tonight!"  
Cloud shows me a shy smile, then getting a glint in his eye. "Which brings me to another subject... 'I'm kidding, Zack... Although I must say, you're rather cute too!'? What was all that about?"  
I flush, adverting my gaze from his. "Well, ya know, just playing along init?"  
"Looked more like flirting to me, Miss Loire."  
I shake my head furiously, flushing more. "No! I was just...pretending... Yeah, just pretending! I was meant to be a girl tonight! Not some bloke!"  
"Alright, alright, peace..." Cloud says, the glint not leaving his eye. "Whatever you say..."  
I snap my head back to face him. "What d'ya mean by that?!"  
"It's obvious you like him, Terra. He couldn't keep his eyes off you all night! And when he 'tripped' over the dancing couple by accident? ...He was staring at your butt as you were running, making an excuse so you didn't realise. And of course, you being the gullible person you are, fell for it."  
I'm shocked, heh. "He wasn't looking at my-!"  
Cloud rambles on. "_And_ when you were dancing, he only tried because of you! He told me before that he couldn't dance. He picked you over _hundreds_ of girls...kept trying to move his hand _down_ from your waist to your butt...was nervous around you the _whole_ time...and when you were watching fireworks! Don't even get me started on what he tried to do-!"  
"Cloud!" I say loudly, making him go quiet. "I get it, he likes me, okay? Now, please do me a favour?" Cloud nods. "Shut up about Zack and we've missed the stairs."  
Cloud flushes slightly. "Oh, right..."  
We double back on ourselves. Finding the stairs, I begin to walk up them then turn back to Cloud. "You can go back now if you want? You're already miles away from your room."  
Cloud shakes his head, "Nah, I'll come with you in case you run into anyone. It'd be kinda weird for a girl to be wandering around ShinRa when the balls finished..."  
"Oh, heh," I say, rubbing the back of my head. "I forgot."  
"I gathered."  
"...You men are all the same, sarcy gits," I mutter.  
"What was that? You were talking too quietly so I didn't hear."  
"Oh?! Nothing, nothing..."  
I link arms with Cloud, walking slowly up the stairs. I look to Cloud with a smile on my face. Cloud raises an eyebrow, looking at me warily. "What?"  
"D'you think Leon's got himself a girlfriend with that Jamie?" I ask.  
Cloud grins. "Yup, I think that's the general idea. Well, her idea anyway..."  
I laugh, nearly tripping up the stairs. Cloud steadies me, "Whoa! Careful!"  
I smile, nodding. "I really can't walk in high heels. I hate dressing up, it makes me feel like a posh snob. I normally were trainers or boots, depending on my mood and what I'm doing during the day."  
Cloud stares at me. "You really are an odd girl."  
"Um...thanks?" I reply, "Is that a good thing?"  
Cloud nods, smiling. "Yeah, it's cool that you're different. Most girls wouldn't dream of doing what you're doing here. They'd be too afraid of getting their nails dirty."  
"Heh, sounds like my sister," I laugh while Cloud looks surprised.  
"You have a sister?!"  
"Yeah, what of it?" I ask, prodding him in the arm.  
"Nothing...does she look alot like you?"  
I frown, looking up at nothing. "Erm...I have no idea! Most people say she does...but I dunno."  
"Oh, right," Cloud mutters. He then flushes a light pink. _Another Terra? Wow, this must be my lucky day...wonder how old her sister is?_  
"Why?" I ask, startling him.  
"What? Why what?" he asks, completely confused.  
"Why d'you wanna know about my sister?"  
"Oh, that...no reason," Cloud lies, then asks, "How old is she?"  
"Well...I'm nearly 19 so she'd be...nearly 18 now...we're only a year apart."  
Cloud smiles, nodding. "That's cool." A look of recognition flows over his face. "Wait...you're only 18?!"  
I yelp and cover his mouth. "Do you have to shout?!"  
Cloud moves my hand, mumbling, "Sorry..." He then looks at me with intense eyes. "You have to be 20 to join SOLDIER!"  
I rub the back of my head. "Yeah well...I said I was nearly 20...even though I'm only nearly 19..." I trail off from the look Cloud's giving me. "What?"  
"You shouldn't be here! One, you're a girl. Two, you're underage! What were you honestly thinking when you thought of this ridiculous plan to join SOLDIER?!"  
I stare at him, sort of shocked. "I just wanted to help the world...I'd do anything to know I'm being at least some help...not helpless..." I suddenly get a horrible thought. "Oh Cloud! You're not turning me in, are you?"  
Cloud remains silent, lowering his gaze. My hope falls. "Please, please don't turn me in! I wanna help! I'll...I'll do anything to stay here, I'll prove to you I can be strong! And if I'm not strong enough, I've got you guys to help me out!"  
Cloud stays silent again, then lets out a long sigh. "I'm not turning you in-"  
"Great!" I whoop, hugging Cloud. "You're the best Cloud!"  
Cloud simply nods. "But-" My face falls. "-if I sense that you're not cut out for this, or you're put in any kind of danger without us there and you can't handle this, you're gone, right?"  
I fold my arms, sticking out my bottom lip. "Meany!"  
Cloud raises an eyebrow. I sigh, waving my hands in the air. "Okay, okay! Right! How 'bout this? If I feel like I'm just wasting my time and everyone elses, I'll tell Zack and see what he says about it, okay?"  
Cloud nods, looking satisfied. "Right, well you had better get inside and get changed. It won't be long 'till Zack's back. I'll see you for training tomorrow."  
I nod, going to walk inside. I pause, turning to face Cloud. He gives me a questioning look. I smile sweetly and hug him, "Thank you for everything. You're a great mate! I'd be buggered without you!"  
I then let him go, watching him as he walks away and around the corner, smiling to himself as he does. You know what...I think he fancies my sister. ...Teehee! Wait till tomorrow night! He'll be sorry he ever told (well, I guessed, okay?!) me that!  
I close my door, sighing as I slip off my high heels and place them into my bag. I sit on the edge of my bed, rubbing the bottom of my feet, wincing at the touch as they're sore.  
"Never again," I murmur, "am I wearing high heels for _anything_..."  
I start to get off my bed, then hear something. I pause, listening carefully. It sounds far away...but it's coming closer... I put my ear to the door. Hm...sounds like...screaming? I then back away from the door, routing through my bag at a speed to find my woolly hat. Screaming and coming this way can only mean one thing...Zack and fan club.  
I find my hat, ram it on my head, covering my hair. I then jump into my bed, pulling the covers right to my face, making sure nothing of my dress is showing.  
Seconds later, a loud bang comes on the door from someone colliding into it, making me jump from fright. They then scramble to their feet, opening the door and locking it at such a speed it's unreal. They then lean against the door, sighing with relief. I can tell it's Zack.  
Zack then slowly walks over to his bed, glancing at mine on the way past. I sense he feels slightly shocked. "...He even wears that hat to sleep in???"  
I nearly laugh, covering my mouth, making it sound weird. Zack looks over at me, then frowns, "Hey man, you awake?"  
I curse, then turn and look at Zack, trying to look sleepy. "H-h-hey Zack. What's all the n-noise about?"  
Zack sighs, jumping on his bed. "My unofficial fan club."  
I can't help it, I laugh. Zack glares at me, "Funny for some... Yeah! Where were you tonight? Leon said he saw you a few times, insisting you were a she." Zack shakes his head. "That guy's...weird."  
"That's the nice way of putting it," I grin, shifting under my covers so I'm facing him.  
"Yup!" Zack yawns. "Gawd, never knew dancing made you so tired... Oh! Yeah, guess what Tidus! I met this amazing girl!"  
I try to look surprised. "You did?"  
"Yeah, her name's Terra. She was the most cutest little thing I've ever seen! Her voice...that smile...them chocolate brown eyes...she's beautiful..." He seems to go into a daydream. I refrain from blushing. He then snaps out of it. "Oh yeah! She even knows Cloud! How cool's that?!"  
"Fantastic," I yawn, going to turn back around.  
"Yeah, she was... You should've come Tidus! It was amazing..." Zack says, sitting up on his bed.  
I turn back around to ask Zack something. Gawd, would you believe I have the worst timing ever? As I turn around, Zack takes off his shirt, revealing a muscular, toned chest and arms. I quickly turn around the other way, hiding my head.  
"Something wrong, Ti?" Zack asks, sounding puzzled.  
"N-no! Just tired. Night."  
"...Right, yeah, night."

The Next Morning

I yawn, opening my eyes slowly, letting them adjust to the light. I sit up slightly, itching at my head. God dammit! I hate this hat! It's so uncomfy! I go to lift it off my head when I hear something behind me.  
Frowning, I swivel around searching for the source of the noise. I then freeze, eyes widening at what I see. Zack...doing what looks like going down into a squat from standing then back up, swinging his arms to help him keep balance..._in just a pair of boxers!!!_  
I yelp and swivel around on the bed too fast, getting my feet and arms caught up in my blanket. I end up falling off my bed, taking my covers with me. I smack my head on the bedside table on the way down, making stars dance before my eyes. ...Purdy stars...  
I hear movement and someone leaning on my bed as it squeaks. I have a silent fight with my covers, finally getting my body parts untangled. I then look to my bed and look away immediately. Zack's kneeling on my bed, giving me a weird look.  
"Hey, you alright Tidus?" Zack asks, climbing over my bed towards me, holding out a hand.  
I jump to my feet and run to the bathroom, yelling on my way, "Yeah, fine!"  
Zack just watches me with confusion across his face. "...Okaaay then..."  
When I finally come back out the bathroom, Zack's doing what looks like a weird dance outside the bathroom door, thankfully wearing his uniform now. I smile at him, then yelp as he barges past me.  
"Hey!" I complain.  
"Sorry!" comes my response as the door slams and locks. "Need pee!"  
...Charming. "Right," I say, shaking my head.  
I walk over to my bag, pulling out a pair of black baggy trackie bottoms, a white sports top (baggy!) and a dark blue hoodie with white stripes going down the arm. I quickly get changed, shoving my hat back on as Zack walks out the bathroom.  
"Ahh! Much better!" Zack says happily. He then turns to me, head tilted to the side. "You take forever in the bathroom! Thought you'd got lost or something!"  
"Heh, sorry," I say nervously.  
Zack nods, smiling. "First day of training! You ready for this?"  
"I've been waiting to do this for ages!" I say, really excited.  
Zack just laughs at my eagerness. "Alright, well we'd better hurry otherwise we're gonna be late! Sephiroth'll kill me if I'm late again..."  
I nod, running to the door and out of it, pausing when a thought comes to my mind. I back track a few steps, turning to face Zack who's coming out the door. "Uh...where's the training grounds?"  
Zack just laughs, "Follow me and you'll not get lost!"  
We arrive within a minute of not being late. We both walk out the door, revealing the training area. Spacious, outside. The sunlight shines bright as I walk into the centre with the rest of the newbie's. They're all chattering away, shutting up instantly when they see Zack walking towards them.  
I find Leon and Cloud, grinning up at them. "You were nearly late," Cloud whispers, looking at me.  
Leon nods in agreement. "Sephiroth's been watching us while we wait."  
I look shocked. "Sephiroth's here?!" Leon nods, pointing. I follow the direction. "Wonder what he wants?"  
Cloud shakes his head, "No idea and I'm not gonna bother asking...he scares me sometimes..."  
I frown up at Cloud, then look to Sephiroth. Sephiroth stares back at me with a cool gaze. I then look up at Cloud again, "Him? Scary? How the hell is he scary?"  
Cloud either didn't hear me or chose to ignore my remark. Leon, on the other hand, has plenty to say about how 'scary' Sephiroth is.  
"The way he stares unblinking...how tall he is..."  
"But you're nearly as tall as him!" I say.  
"....that scary long sword of his...that scary uniform..."  
"That's what Zack's wearing too!"  
"...the way he stands...how he stares unblinking..."  
"You already said that," I mutter, rolling my eyes.  
"Loire! Solaire! Focus!" someone snaps.  
I jump, turning on the spot. Leon jumps too, looking nervous. I look to who snapped. A mousey blonde haired, grey eyed guy that looks mean is glaring at me and Leon.  
I give him a nervous smile, "Sorry!"  
He continues to glare. Zack shakes his head, sighing. "Right, now that we have _everyone's_ attention, we can begin."  
"Everyone line up!" snaps the blonde hair.  
All the newbie's rush around trying to form two lines. Me, Cloud and Leon get pushed to the back, making a third line. They both look at me, I shrug, standing to attention in the third line.  
Zack then smiles, walking along the line until he reaches the centre, two people ahead of me.  
"Are all SOLDIERs present?" comes Zack's voice.  
"Yes sir!" everyone calls, apart from us three, baffled.  
"You're all the new recruits, right?" Zack asks, looking at us all in turn.  
"Yes sir! It'll be a pleasure to be working with you!" they all chorus.  
And yet again, the three of us say nothing. I sneak a glance over at Sephiroth. He raises an eyebrow at me, then seems to nod slightly. I frown, then look in front of me, nearly yelling out.  
Blonde hair's stood straight in front of me, glaring down. "So...don't want to pay attention hm?"  
I shake my head, then nod quickly, "No, uh, I mean yeah! Yeah-!"  
"Right then, Mr Loire. Would you be kind enough to stand up the front with us...just so we can make sure you're paying attention."  
I look to Cloud and Leon for help. Cloud looks at me with amusement on his face, Leon's trying not to laugh. "Sure..." I mutter, glaring daggers at them both.  
They both look at me innocently. T_T, some friends... I follow Blondey through the newbie's until I'm stood up front, making a forth line. I feel everyone staring at the back of my head, I try my best to remain calm...otherwise I'll freeze up.  
Zack shakes his head at me, sighing again. He then turns back to the rest of us. "I only have one word of advice. ...Actually, this is an order..."  
He reaches to his back, grabbing the handle of his beautiful sword. He pulls it over his shoulder to in front of him. He then holds it high in the air, smiling at the same time. He takes hold of the handle with both hands, resting his head against the blade. He then holds it down slightly.  
"Never lose your dreams." He holds his sword by his side. "Also, no matter the situation, never let go if your pride as a SOLDIER." He then grins at us all, his eyes fixed on me, "Got it?"  
"Yes sir!" everyone says, _including_ me, Cloud and Leon this time.  
Zack seems to nod. "Make sure you all make it back here." He holds his sword up at the shining sun. A grin crossing his face. "Lets go."  
Everyone yells in approval, each rushing to grab a sword from one of the many around the grounds. Each tries to get a good looking sword or a gun. I remain standing in the place I was, looking shocked.  
"Huh?" I say confused.  
Someone puts a hand on my shoulder. I look and see Zack. He grins at me, nodding to the swords. "You'd better hurry before all the good one's are gone."  
I yelp, darting to the nearest sword holder, grabbing at a blade handle. I snag one, grinning, unaware that I'm being watched.  
Zack grins as he sees the blade I picked up. Blondey notices this. "What're you grinning at that Loire boy for?"  
"That's the same sword I used when I was training to become first class, before Angeal gave me the Buster Sword. He's...different to the rest of them, Reks. I dunno how, but he is," Zack says, following my every move.  
Blonde hair, Reks, rolls his eyes, "You say that about everyone of these damn newbie's!"  
Zack nods, "That's true, but this one really is different. I can feel it. I mean, look at him."  
Reks looks at me, swinging my sword around, nearly taking off Cloud's head at the same time. "All I see is a kid playing with a sword. His attention span is that of a fish! He's sarcastic and cheeky to his superiors! He's the shortest recruit here and he barely looks past 18-!"  
"That's exactly it though, Reks! He's different, he barely looks like he's ready for this! But under all his nervousness and unsurity, he's got a determination higher than anyone's I've ever known! He never wants to give up!"  
Reks seems to nods, "Why'd you tell no one that sword was once yours?"  
Zack looks sideways at Reks. "D'you really wanna spend the next few hours trying to wrestle apart all these guys because they're fighting over who gets to use my sword? I don't fancy having a Tidus pancake either."  
"...You have a point there."  
"Watch what you're doing!" Cloud snaps, backing away from me warily.  
I rub the back of my head, "Sorry Cloud! I didn't mean to do it!"  
"That's what scares me!" Cloud says hotly.  
"I'm really sorry!" I say.  
"I feel sorry for whoever gets put with you," Cloud mutters.  
I glare at him, he ignores me. "Everyone, line up!" Zack calls.  
We all rush to line up again. I run past Zack, wanting to get into line, but I feel someone grab the back of my hoodie, making me come to a stop. I frown, looking over my shoulder, seeing Zack holding the fabric of my hoodie.  
"Huh? You just said-" I begin.  
Zack cuts me off, "I want you up here with me."  
He lets me go, I suddenly start feeling nervous. What does he want with me?  
Zack turns back to look at the rest of us, grinning widely. "Right, everyone's been assigned a fighting partner for today, just so we know what you can do. Right Reks, tell everyone who they're with."  
The Blondey, Reks, nods. "Right, if you'll all come over here..."  
I go to follow everyone else, getting stopped by Zack pulling me back with my hoodie again. "Whoa there matie! You're with me!"  
My eyes widen with shock. "You're kidding me?!"  
Zack gives me a wide grin, "Believe it! It's you and me Tidus! I can't wait to see what you can do!"  
My face drops a million miles. I have to fight him?!?! ...I'm sooooo dead...

One Week Later

"AHHH!!!" I yelp, ducking under a flying blade.  
It soars over the space my head just was, burying itself into the thick bark of the tree trunk. I scramble to my feet, readying my sword for anything. I yell as more people come running out of nowhere, all of them wielding a weapon of some type.  
They all run past me, not noticing me standing there. I simply sigh with relief, louder than I wanted it to sound though. One of them hear me, stopping, eyes widening when he sees me standing there. We stare at each other for a few seconds longer.  
He then snaps to his senses, shouting, "There's one here! C'mon, lets get him!"  
A dozen more guys are suddenly in front of me, each holding up their weapon in an attacking position. I yelp and back into a tree. They close into a semi-circle around me, making sure there's no way for me to escape. They all smirk evilly at me, making me even more nervous.  
"Get him!" one yells. They all cheer, jumping at me all the same time.  
I yelp, bringing my sword up in the air and slashing out blindly. I swing my sword a few more times, then hear alot of soft thumps upon the ground. I open one of my eyes slightly, then get shocked. They're all knocked out on the floor! ...Did I do that???  
I then yell with joy, "That's what you get for messing with ME!!"  
I then feel a pain in the back of my head as someone thumps me across it. "Don't get cocky."  
"Cloud! You git!" I snap, glaring up at him while holding the back of my head. "What was that for?!"  
"Getting too confident. You may have gotten them but didn't hear me coming, did you?"  
I simply huff, folding my arms, glaring at him still. "Whatever! C'mon, lets find Leon!"  
Cloud nods and we run together. Hovering not too far away from the combat area, Zack watches me and Cloud running, grinning to himself. _He took down all them soldiers, without even looking... Wow, over this past week, his progress has been amazing! I remember when we first fought last week...he couldn't move properly for three days... Sephiroth said I was too hard on him...but I wasn't! He can handle it! He's strong alright...he just needs a push to use it._  
A shadow appears behind Zack. He smirks, quickly spinning on the spot and tripping the soldier. The guy yells in shock, then falls to the floor. Zack punches the side of his head, knocking him out. His grin never falters as he turns back to see me, Cloud and Leon fighting another wave of enemy soldiers. He folds his arms, smiling with pride. _They've all come so far in a week!_  
His gaze rests on me as I take out the last soldier. I then turn to Zack, putting my sword over my shoulder and grin smugly at him. Zack raises an eyebrow, pointing behind me. My grin fades as I hear someone swinging a sword.  
I spin on the spot, jumping back just in time as a blade swings for cutting me in two through my stomach. It catches on my top, tearing away the cloth, leaving a long hole. I look down, seeing part of my stomach cuts aswell, although not deep.  
I then look back up at the soldier, fire in my eyes, "This was my favourite top!"  
I swing my sword quickly, knocking his from his hands, flying at Cloud. Cloud ducks down, yelling at me again. I cringe, rubbing the back of my head while facing him, "Sorry!"  
Cloud yells, pointing behind me. I spin around just in time to see a fist coming at me. It connects with my stomach, making me lose all my breath. Then a foot connects with my side, sending me flying. Cloud and Leon go to jump on the soldier, who's twice as big as both of them!  
He swats them away like flies. Cloud gets smacked in the head, going down for the count. Leon gets kicked full force in his stomach, making him fall to his knees, holding his stomach. The soldier smirks darkly, retrieving his lost sword. He then begins to make his way over to me.  
Zack watches from afar, too shocked to move. _He took them all down...by himself..._  
I find it hard to breath as a firm grip goes around my neck. I feel my feet leave the floor as he lifts me with one hand, smirking still. "They let runts like you in now? ...Pitiful."  
My eyes flash. I kick out with my left foot, knocking his sword from his hand again. He growls in frustration, whipping out a combat knife from a pocket on his uniform. He then twirls it around in his fingers, smirking darkly at me. "Well, I was gonna play with you...but you're so lame, it's shameful..."  
I feel my anger rising. "Shut up, butthead!"  
His eyes darken. "I've had enough of your mouth already!"  
Zack watches as the giant soldier pulls out a combat dagger. Time seems to slow down at this point. The giant soldier pulls his fist back containing the knife, then shoving it forwards. Zack realises what's going to happen a little too late.  
Zack begins to run as fast as he can towards Tidus and the giant soldier, yelling at the same time. The soldiers combat knife plummets into Tidus's unprotected stomach. Tidus yelps with pain as the soldier twists the blade cruelly. He then takes his knife from Tidus's stomach, dropping him to the floor.  
Zack's anger rages as Tidus hits the floor, pulling his Buster Sword from his back as he runs. Zack reaches the soldier, swinging his sword faster than the eye can follow. He swings at the soldier, taking him out in one go. His eyes ablaze with anger, he then stabs the soldier when he's on the ground.  
Zack then wipes his sword, putting it back on his back, grinning. His grins fades when he hears someone struggling to breath. Zack turns on the spot, seeing Tidus trying to get to his feet. Tidus, with blood on his face, probably his own...grins at Zack weakly, before losing all his strength.  
Zack pounces forwards, catching him before he hits the ground. He then looks at Tidus's wound, his eyes widening. So much blood...  
He lifts Tidus over his shoulder, shock passing through him. _You're so small and thin...you feel like a feather on my shoulder, not a man... What are you even doing here..._  
Zack walks over to Cloud and Leon, who're both on their feet. "We need to get back now! I'm going ahead with Tidus, he's in bad shape! Gather everyone and tell them a mission well done and to get back to ShinRa!"  
They both nod, fear in their eyes. "What happened to Tidus?!" Cloud yells as Zack makes a run to the helicopter.  
Zack doesn't reply, increasing his speed. He reaches the helicopter, seeing Sephiroth standing outside it, leaning against the door. "Back so quick, Fair?"  
"Move Sephiroth!" Zack snaps, shoving him slightly. Sephiroth moves, raising an eyebrow. "Tidus is in bad shape, we need to get him medical care now!"  
Sephiroth's eyes flash as Zack lies Tidus down on the floor of the helicopter, climbing in his seat near the door. He then faces Sephiroth, "Get in, quick!"  
Sephiroth does so, saying, "Back to base," to the drivers as he does. The door shuts and they're off.  
Ten minutes later, Zack's running through the halls of ShinRa in search of the medical department, Tidus over his shoulder hanging limply. Sephiroth runs by his side, glancing at Tidus as he runs, wondering what happened.  
Zack reaches the hospital, barging through the door, startling Jamie, a 1st Class Medic. "Zack, what?" she asks, looking puzzled.  
Zack remains quiet, walking to a spare bed and lying Tidus down on it. Jamie gasps as she sees all the blood on his top, peeling back the soaked cloth, revealing a wideish puncture wound. "What happened?"  
"Combat dagger. You need to help him!" Zack says quickly, worry in his eyes.  
"Don't worry, I'll do my best! Now, OUT!" she yells, pushing Zack and Sephiroth outside the door, locking it behind her.  
Jamie then turns back to the suffering Tidus, gently cutting his blood stained top. The further up his stomach that she cuts the top, the wider Jamie's eyes become. "What the?!"  
The light above the door shines from green to red. Sephiroth leans against the wall, deep in thought. Zack walks backwards and forwards, furious with himself. "I just stood there! I could've prevented this! He wasn't even a soldier from the other team! Who was that guy...?! It doesn't matter now...I'll get him later..."  
Sephiroth interrupts his ranting. "I believe it may have been that newbie that decided to run away, that no one's been able to track down."  
Zack's confused, then shocked. "Liam Granger?!"  
Sephiroth nods. "Yes, I believe that's his name. I think everyone else referred to him as...Jumbo, was it?"  
"Jumbo..." Zack frowns, thinking hard. Flashes of fighting and a yell of "Hey Jumbo, over here!" from a certain cocky brown haired small fry... "He had it in for Tidus! I shoulda known..."  
"Fair, stop beating yourself up. You wasn't to know. Loire will be fine, he's in good hands."  
Zack sighs, sitting down. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Jamie's the best of the best at this stuff."  
Sephiroth nods, also sitting down on the opposite chairs.  
Half an hour later, Cloud and Leon come steaming around the corner, red in their faces. They startle Zack, Sephiroth just stares at them.  
"H-how...?" Cloud puffs, literally falling on a chair. Leon sits next to him.  
Zack sighs. "We dunno. We hope he's okay..."  
Cloud scowls, looking angry with himself. "I could've done more to help...now she could be dying..."  
Zack frowns, looking to Cloud. "Huh? What'd you say?"  
Cloud looks up, ready to shout when Leon covers his mouth. "Uh, nothing! He said nothing!"  
Sephiroth just stares at Cloud. Cloud breaks free from Leon's grasp, looking wild. "No! That's enough! I can't take this anymore!"  
Zack gets to his feet, slowly approaching Cloud with a deep frown on his face. "Cloud, you're not making any sense buddy."  
"I can't stand this any longer! She's been in danger too many times! Now she could be dying!" Cloud yells, startling Leon.  
"Who? Who's dying?!" Zack asks loudly. "Tidus is gonna be fine-!"  
"No, not Tidus!" Cloud shouts, looking even more wild. "Tidus is-!"  
Bing! The light goes from red to green, making everyone stop talking. The doors come open, Jamie stepping through looking really confused. She then smiles, "Erm, fine. They'll be just fine."  
Everyone sighs with relief, a load being took off Zack and Cloud's hearts. Cloud walks up to Jamie, "Can we go in?"  
Jamie nods, smiling still. "They're half awake, don't expect much talking!"  
Everyone nods. Zack makes to walk through the doors after Cloud but Jamie pulls him back. "I need to speak with you..."  
"What is it? Can't it wait till later?" Zack asks annoyed. _I just wanna see Tidus!_  
"No! You need to hear this!" Jamie says, leaning closer to Zack, whispering something in his ear.  
Zack's face goes from looking annoyed...to a look of pure confusion and shock. "...What?!"  
I slowly feel my senses returning as I wake slowly, as well as a burning pain in my stomach. I open my eyes, getting blinded from the light.  
"Whassgoinon?" I mutter.  
I then yell as someone jumps on me, hugging me tight. "Tidus! You're okay!"  
"Leon, get off her!" comes Cloud's voice.  
I breath again as Leon gets off me, revealing Sephiroth, Cloud and Leon all sat in the room. Wait, room? When was I brought back? Then I remember, him...  
"What happened? Who did it? Oh, I'm just glad you're okay!" Leon sobs, wiping his eyes.  
Sephiroth rolls his eyes, making me laugh. It hurts. "Ow. Don't make me laugh. It hurts!"  
Sephiroth smirks at me, folding his arms. I smile back, looking at Cloud. He looks like he's either been running, shouting or both as he has a really red face. I frown at him, realising that he won't make eye contact with me. I look down at myself, realising why. My top half is just covered in a bandage. I flush and quickly pull my cover over the bandage, making Cloud go less red.  
"Sorry," I laugh, rubbing the back of my head. That's when I realise my hats gone. "Where's my hat?"  
I then look to Leon, who's wearing it, admiring himself in a mirror. "Leon! Give it back!"  
"Oh, but Terra! I wanna keep it!" he whines.  
I laugh again, making more pain come from my stomach. "Stop it! Alright, have it, I've got another anyway."  
"...I don't think you'll be needing them anymore," Sephiroth says quietly, closing his eyes.  
I frown at him, "Why? I still need to cover my hair!"  
Sephiroth seems to sigh, then points to somewhere. I frown at him. Cloud and Leon both look to where he's pointing, they both gasp. I roll my eyes, still frowning and look to where he's pointing.  
You know what? I really wish I didn't. My irritation fades, being replaced by shock and fear. A look of horror passes over my face. Zack's stood by the open door. A look of confusion over his face. His eyes. Staring straight at me. Oh. My God. Zack Fair...now knows...I'm a female...  
O_O ...Zack...no...top... (*waves hand in front of face* Hello? You there?) O_O (*sighs* I guess not...) *screams* Zack finally knows I'm a girl! ^^ (-_-''')  
XD Cloud likes my sister! I'll NEVER let him live that down! (O_o''') ...What? (...You're mean O_o''')  
HAHAHA!! I KICKED ASS!! (Then you got your butt kicked!) ;_; meany... (Sorry! ^^''')

Zack continues to stare as I do. I try to speak, but no words come out. Cloud and Leon are both speechless too, Cloud looking more nervous than anything else. I cast a nervous glance at Sephiroth. He looks to me for a second, then turns his gaze back to Zack, staring with hard eyes.  
Jamie hovers in the background, then walks into the room, shooing everyone. "Everyone out! He, er, I mean she needs rest!"  
"No way," Cloud says, snapping out his daze. "I'm not leaving her side."  
Jamie looks frustrated, turning to Leon and Sephiroth. "It's the same for us."  
Leon gives her a sorry smile. "Sorry Jamie, we won't to nothing, promise."  
"Fine!" she says, "Fine. Just don't make her laugh or anything, it'll hurt like hell. And don't make her stressed!"  
"Easier said than done," Sephiroth says quietly, glancing back to Zack who still hasn't moved.  
Jamie suddenly looks worried and nervous. She looks over at Zack. "Zack, I don't know where all this is going to lead, but please, none of it in here, okay?"  
Zack looks at Jamie momentarily before looking back to me and nodding slightly. Jamie smiles her thanks, leaving the room. She pauses at the door, "I'll check on you later, okay?"  
I nod, smiling at her, "Thank you, Jamie."  
She nods, exiting the room, shutting the door behind her. Everyone looks back at Zack again. Zack crosses his arms, leaning against the wall. "Everyone leave."  
Sephiroth raises an eyebrow at Zack while Cloud and Leon protest.  
"No way! I'm staying with her!" Cloud says.  
"Me too!" Leon agrees, folding his arms.  
Sephiroth remains quiet. Zack looks at Cloud and Leon. "Strife. Solaire. Leave the room. That's an order."  
Cloud and Leon both look gob smacked. Cloud looks over his shoulder at me. I nod, smiling slightly. "I'll be okay."  
Cloud doesn't look convinced, but nods all the same. "C'mon Leon. We'll wait outside."  
Leon continues to complain. Cloud pushes him to and out the door, leaving it open. Zack looks to Sephiroth. "Please, leave the room."  
"...Very well. Remember what Donally said, nothing in here, Fair." Sephiroth looks at me. "I'll also be outside, Loire."  
I nod. Sephiroth leaves. The door shuts. Me and Zack left in the room alone. Zack unfolds his arms, walking around the edge of the room, looking at the ceiling as he does. I watch him nervously, wishing I really wasn't right here right now. I've never seen Zack angry...and I didn't plan to either.  
Zack finally stops walking, leaning on the window ledge instead, looking out the window. I feel myself wanting to talk, but I don't dare too.  
Zack remains quiet for a few more seconds, then turns to face me, looking straight at me. I quickly lower my gaze, not being able to bring myself to look him in the eye. He then startles me when he speaks. "I always knew there was something different about you."  
If I was in a different time, I would've laughed at that. But the way he said it, the tone of his voice...there's nothing funny about it at all... Still nervous, I slowly look up, looking straight into his eyes. I wish I didn't. His eyes are full of a mixture of emotions. Anger dancing boldly, surprise starting to fade away, and one more what I can't quite work out. Whatever it is, I'm sure it's not a good thing for me...  
"Well?" Zack says, snapping me out of my daze.  
"...Well what?" I ask, trying to act innocent. Yeah, like he's gonna buy that!  
"Don't play innocent with me. What the hell are you doing here? How long was it gonna be before you told me? Huh?" he says loudly.  
He sounds so angry, I wish he'd shout instead, it would make it easier. His voice is so full of anger, it's making it worse. "I-I-I was gonna t-tell you b-but-"  
"But! There's always a but, isn't there?!" he snaps, cutting me off. I shut my mouth, feeling slightly scared. "What the hell're you doing here?"  
"I want to help! I'm sick of doing nothing! I wanna help people!" I say.  
"Help people?" Zack asks. I nod. "And how did you think you could help people when you're dead?"  
I flinch. I don't know why I did, I've been expecting this...just not right now... "I just..."  
"Women are NOT supposed to be SOLDIER's, it's too dangerous! You're not even 20 yet as you said on your form-" He stops, looking to me. "How old are you?"  
"I'm 19!" I say, "I'm not ly-..."  
I stop at the look he's giving me. I sigh, deciding it's best not to lie. "I'm...18."  
"18? Well, should've been expecting that. You're underage, female and you've lied to everyone here, including me! How long've everyone else known?"  
"Everyone else?" I ask, frowning.  
"Sephiroth, Cloud, Leon."  
"Oh...since the first day. Sephiroth found out when I got lost, Cloud just after I had a shower. And Leon...had to be told. Zack, I'm really sorry! I was going to tell you, just-" I start, getting interrupted by Zack again.  
"You was going to tell me? And yet, I found out _after_ you nearly died! What the hell would I have said to your family? 'Oh, hello Miss Loire, I'm very sorry but your daughter died during battle. What? Oh, yes. Didn't you know either? Yes, we were surprised ourselves!' What the hell were you thinking?!" Zack yells, finally finding his voice.  
"...I wasn't thinking..." I mutter, dropping my gaze again.  
"That," Zack says, "is obvious."  
He then begins to pace around the room, falling quiet. I keep my gaze looking at my feet, trying to figure a way out of this mess. Zack stops pacing, facing me again. "You do know that I should kill you right now?"  
"What?" I ask, giving him a fearful look. "What d'you mean...kill?"  
"You lied your way into ShinRa, shaming it in the process. The penalty for lying, shaming or running away from ShinRa," he takes a breath, "is death."  
My mouth drops open. I then close it, feeling in a lot more danger than I did five minutes ago. I look back to my feet, fear slowly creeping into my mind. I hear a soft thump. I look up slightly, Zack's sat down in a chair, his head in his hands, leaning on his knees.  
I find the courage to ask, "So...you're gonna...kill me then?"  
Zack doesn't answer. He doesn't even move. I sigh lightly, moving my gaze to out the window.  
"...No. I'm not going to kill you," Zack says softly.  
I advert my gaze back to him slowly. He doesn't look up. "I'm not going to kill you," he repeats. "But, I have to let the Director know. He'll decide your fate, not me. I can't do that."  
A part of me feels relieved to hear that, another feeling even more scared and nervous. Zack won't kill me....but the Director, I have no idea what he's like...  
"So...what now?" I ask quietly. "What do I do until then?"  
"I'm going to report everything to the Director. Until then...you can wait in our room. You'll be safe from prying eyes and questions there as no one enters without permission."  
I smile slightly. "I can't guarantee your safety. I don't know what the Director will decide. If he decides you have to die...I won't stand in his way. Understand?" Zack asks, finally looking up at me.  
I nod softly. "Yes sir. Understood."  
"Right, now...put your top back on. When you get to the room, you can change there."  
I nod, reaching over for my top, then stopping from a sharp pain in my stomach. I try again, moving my legs off the side of the bed and trying to stand. More pain. Fail. Sit back down, breathing heavily. This is really getting me annoyed! I can't even stand up...  
My top goes in front of my face. Startled, I move back slightly, seeing Zack holding my top. I take it from him, "Thank you."  
He doesn't say anything. I slide my top over my head slowly, being careful to miss my tender part. I then try to stand. I get on my feet. Sudden dizziness rushes over me, making me stumble into Zack. "Sorry," I mumble, resting against the bed for support.  
I feel an arm go around my waist. I look to Zack. He puts my arm over his shoulder, holding onto my hand with his free one to make sure my arm doesn't slide anywhere.  
"Lean against me," he says softly. "Try not to move your stomach too much, you'll only cause more pain."  
I nod. Together, we slowly move around the bed and to the door. I push the door open with my free hand and we both hobble out of it. Cloud and Leon get to their feet as they were sitting down. Sephiroth's leaning against the wall.  
Cloud takes my other arm over his shoulder. I give him a small smile. Zack lets me go, Leon takes his place. Sephiroth watches us all, standing up straight. "I'll go with Fair. You'll be alright with these?"  
I nod. Zack takes off down the hall at a fast pace, Sephiroth hot on his trail. I let out a big sigh. Cloud looks sideways at me. "How'd it go?"  
"Bad, really bad," I sigh, looking down at my feet.  
"What happened?" Cloud asks gently. "Zack didn't seem angry when he left."  
"No...he was angry but he's..." I trail off.  
Leon looks at me too. "Go on."  
"He's going to speak to the Director about all that's happened. The Director'll decide what's gonna happen," I mutter, looking ahead of me instead of at either of them.  
Leon's face brightens up. "So you're okay? That's great!"  
Cloud doesn't smile. He sees the expression on my face. "What else?"  
"The Director will decide...whether they're gonna...kill me or not," I whisper, barely loud enough to hear.  
Cloud heard it all too clear. "Kill you?!" he yelps, startling Leon.  
"Yup, kill me."  
"Why?! They can't do that! Did he say why?"  
"I'm underage, female and lied to everyone, shaming ShinRa and it's SOLDIER's. The punishment for lying, shaming or running away from ShinRa...is death," I mutter, avoiding Cloud's intense gaze.  
Cloud's too shocked to speak. Leon looks shocked too. "C'mon," I say, "I wanna get back to my room before anyone else notices I'm really a girl."  
They both nod, setting off at a slow, steady pace. We pass a few SOLDIER's and newbie's on the way to the stairs, but I keep my head down so they don't start asking questions. We make it to the stairs, then my face drops. Sat there are Dillan, Enrique and Teditches. We've all grown close over this past week. Even the 'ultra scary' Teddy (Teditches, it was too long so I shortened it ^^) is actually really nice.  
They all look to us three frowning, then their faces lighten up. "Hey guys! We were waiting for you!"  
Teddy grins, looking at me. "Heard about you getting you ass kicked!"  
Dillan rolls his eyes. "Don't mind him, Mr Sensitive."  
Teddy laughs. "Nah, only messing with you man! So Tidus, how are ya?"  
I remain silent, making all their smiles falter slightly. Enrique frowns at Cloud. "Hey Cloud, what's up with Ti?"  
Cloud shares a glance with Leon, not saying anything. Teddy folds his arms, "Yo man, what happened? You okay?"  
"Far from it," I whisper, looking up at them.  
They all yelp, taking a step back. "Dude, that's a girl!" Teddy exclaims, eyes wide.  
"What's she doing here? And in Tidus's clothes?" Enrique asks. His face then brightens, "Are you Tidus's girlfriend?"  
Dillan shock fades, "Aw man! Tidus is so lucky!"  
Teddy nods, "You're telling me! And you Leon! Jamie's a stunner!"  
Leon smiles goofily while I look at Teddy. "Teddy, I'm not Tidus's girlfriend...I _am_ Tidus."  
Teddy jumps back, eyes wide again. "What?! You're a girl? ...No wonder you always ran out while we were all getting changed the other day..."  
I nod, smiling weakly. Dillan nods in agreement. "That explains a whole lot. We thought you were just shy. Now we know the real reason why."  
Enrique nods happily, then gets wide eyes again. "You share a room with Zack! ...The lucky bugger!"  
Teddy and Dillan laugh. Cloud and Leon look at me, worry in their eyes. "Yeah, great," I mutter.  
They all stop laughing. "Aw, we were only messing, Ti! Erm...I mean, what's your name?"  
"Terra, Terra Loire."  
"Oh, we were only messing Terra!" Dillan says, smiling at me.  
"I know," I say quietly.  
Teddy frowns, "What's wrong?"  
I shake my head, nodding to the stairs. "I'll tell you once I'm in my room and out of these clothes."  
All three of them nod, heading up the stairs. The three of us try to walk up the stairs together but fail miserably. I shake my head at them, "I'll be fine. I'll manage by myself."  
They both nod. Cloud looks at me, "Just be careful."  
I nod. They both walk up the stairs, waiting at the top for me. I hobble over to the side and grab the handrail. I step up, wincing as a tinge comes from my stomach. I step up again, making the pain worse. I stop, leaning against the rail for support. I curse myself silently. How stupid I must look...  
I feel someone next to me. I look and see Cloud standing there, looking the same way I just was. "What you waiting for?"  
"...Just looking at the view, nothing else," I say quickly.  
Cloud gives me a look. "You're so bad at lying to me. Come here."  
I back away from him, "Hey! You're not carrying me! I'm not luggage!"  
Cloud rolls his eyes. "No, I meant get on my back. I'll give you a piggy back up the stairs. Save you from hurting."  
"Erm...okay, if you're sure," I say as he helps me to climb onto his back.  
"I wouldn't offer if it wasn't," Cloud says, smiling over his shoulder at me.  
I smile back at him. He starts to climb up the first flight of stairs, careful not to make any sudden movements. He finally makes it to the top of the stairs. I expect him to stop so I can get off, but he keeps walking. I give him a questioning look.  
"Much quicker and easier this way. Plus, I'm not gonna let you hurt yourself even more just because you're too stubborn to admit you need help."  
I smile to myself. Cloud's such a nice guy. A great friend. I'm so lucky he sat with me in the train on the first day here. Leon too! They're both my best friends...along with Zack...maybe Sephiroth... I'm sure they won't kill me, my mum'll go mad if they do ^^'''. ...Perhaps they'll just send me home... Actually, I think I'd rather die here than back at home after my mum's through with me...wow, either way I'm buggered!  
I sigh, leaning my head against Cloud's back. "Hey, you alright?"  
"Never better," I mutter as Cloud kicks my door open. "Hey! I wanna keep that door!"  
"Sorry."  
"Sure thing."  
Everyone's sat around the room. Teddy and Leon on the sofa, Dillan and Enrique on Zack's bed. Cloud sets me down gently on my bed, then sits on the end of it.  
Teddy gives me a questioning look. "So...Terra. What's wrong?"  
"Yeah, tell us. Everything you say won't leave this room, we'll promise you that," Enrique smiles.  
I give them all a weak smile. "Well, long story really. Make yourself comfy."  
Everyone shifts so they're facing me. "Oh, and save all questions for later," Cloud adds. Everyone nods.  
"Well," I say. "It all began ages ago when SOLDIER's came to my village, looking for new recruits. I actually wanted to join then...but I was only 13. Oh, by the way, I'm 18, not 20, so no asking that. I always wanted to join SOLDIER since that day, so I started to make plans. One day, I'd run away and join ShinRa and it's elite force SOLDIER! Yeah, like they'd let me in. Then I found out they don't recruit girls for the actual fighting part, only for medics and stuff, like Jamie. So, I changed my plans, disguising myself as a guy so I could join. Also changing my age. I couldn't wait another two years to join, so...I moved my plans forwards."  
Teddy looks confused. I look at him questioningly. "I was wondering...why'd you wanna join in the first place? You'd always be fighting and stuck around smelly guys forever! What made you wanna join?"  
I frown. "Well, no idea really. I just wanna help people, ya know? I don't wanna be helpless anymore. So I came here, knowing I'd get trained for combat, for any situation. ...Plus I liked the idea of being around smelly guys all day!" I add, winking.  
They all laugh, I smile. "Well, yeah. it was all going fine 'till earlier. Zack found out I was a girl...and said he should've killed me right then."  
"What?!" Teddy gasps, eyes wide again. "Kill you?!"  
"Yeah, the penalty for lying, shaming or running away from ShinRa, is death. I shouldn't really be surprised. I knew I'd be found out sooner or later. It just came sooner than I first thought."  
"They can't kill you!" Enrique growls. "We won't let them!"  
I shake my head at him. "I can't get you guys in trouble. Zack said he wouldn't kill me, but he's gone to tell the Director everything. The Director's decision is final, okay? So if he tells me to get lost, I will. If he decides I'm to be killed...I will be. No one'll stand in the way. Zack said that he'd not stand in the way either. I don't expect anyone to...right? You all got that? Whatever happens, you'll let it happen, okay?"  
Everyone looks away from my gaze, each looking frustrated. I give them all stern looks. "Guys!" They all turn to look at me. "Promise me you'll not do anything. I'm not worth you all getting into trouble. Promise me."  
Dillan and Enrique give up and nod. Teddy doesn't look to me, but nods all the same. Leon doesn't move, just staring at his feet. Cloud does the same.  
"Leon, Cloud...promise me, please. I'd never forgive myself if something happened to you guys because of me. Please, promise me."  
They both sigh. "Alright...I promise," Cloud mutters, still staring hard at his feet.  
I look to Leon, raising an eyebrow. "Leon?"  
"Yeah, whatever. I wouldn't do anything for you anyway!" he laughs, giving me a cheesy grin.  
I laugh at him, everyone else smiles too. All apart from Cloud. He still won't look up from his shoes. I put my hand on his shoulder, smiling at him sideways. "Hey, don't worry about it. They'd most probably just chuck me out anyway. Otherwise...they'd have my mother and sister attacking them!"  
Cloud manages a small smile to me before looking at his shoes again. I sigh to myself, getting to my feet. I kneel down slowly, wincing from time to time. I reach under my bed, pulling out another bag. Cloud recognises the bag. "Hey! That's the bag I found-!"  
I put my hand over his mouth before he can say anything else. "Yup! You did! No one else has to know that though Cloud!"  
I let him go, he gives a nervous laugh. "Uh, yeah! Sorry about that!"  
I nod, smiling, then look to everyone else. They're all staring at the both of us. Teddy then grins, "What'd you find in there, Cloud?"  
"Oh, nothing!" he says quickly, looking at his feet again, going slightly red.  
Teddy leans back in the sofa, a wide grin spread over his face. "Yeah, sure..."  
I laugh, looking in the bag. I find what I'm looking for; clean, girl clothes. I look around. Teddy sees the look on my face, then knows what I'm thinking. "We'll turn around if you want. We won't peak!"  
"Hahaha no. I'm going in the bathroom. I know what you guys are like!" I say, hobbling to the bathroom door and pushing it open.  
Enrique gasps fakely. "As if we would! How could you suggest we'd do something like that to you, Terra?! ...Shameful!"  
"Yeah, but how much are you betting you wouldn't do it then?" I ask, leaning against the door frame, looking at everyone.  
They all look to each other, then laugh. I slap my forehead, sighing to myself. "My point exactly. Now if you excuse me, you bunch of perverts, I want to get changed."  
I slam the door, locking it too. I shake my head to myself as I pull my top over my head, muttering, "Men."  
Ten minutes later, I chuck my dirty clothes into the washing basket, looking at myself in the mirror. I'm wearing my dark blue demin shorts, light brown belt that I can fasten my sword to and a white and pink top with a pink hood. It's got no sleeves and sort of shows off my body but all you can see through the gaps is my bandage. I sigh, then unlock the door, pulling it open.  
All the guys are laughing about something, then stop as they hear me coming out. They all stare at me. Okay...uh, starting to feel a tad self-conscious here... "What?" I ask nervously. I then look down at what I'm wearing. "Does this look really bad or something? Should I change into something else?"  
They all then shake their heads, still staring. "No way!" Dillan says.  
"You look great in that," Enrique adds in.  
Leon just nods happily. "Yeah, fabulous!"  
Everyone laughs. Teddy then winks at me. "Gawd, didn't know there was a little hottie hiding under all them baggy clothes! I hate Zack now, the lucky bugger! Sharing a room with you!"  
I feel myself flushing. Cloud glares at everyone. "Leave her alone!"  
Teddy looks sideways at Cloud. "Alright, peace man. ...Wasn't it you who was just saying about how hot she was too?"  
Cloud suddenly goes bright red. "N-no!" he stutters.  
I laugh, then look to Teddy. "Oh no, Cloud likes my sister, not me."  
Teddy's eyes go wide. "You have a sister?!" I nod, grinning. Teddy looks like he might faint. "Thank you, oh gracious lord!"  
I laugh out loud, sitting back next to Cloud. "So, how old is everyone here? I already told you mine."  
Teddy laughs, then says proudly, "Twenty-one!"  
"Twenty," Enrique says, smiling.  
"Twenty three," Dillan says. We all stare at him. He flushes a light pink. "What? I'm older than I look..."  
I shake my head, smiling. "I'm twenty two," Leon says.  
We all turn to look at Cloud, who's still slightly red. "I'm...nineteen."  
We all get shocked. "Nineteen?" I ask. He nods. "I'm guessing only a few weeks 'till you're twenty though, right?"  
He nods, looking up at me. My eyes then light up, "Hey, what's your birth date?"  
"11th August, why?" Cloud asks, frowning slightly at me.  
I smile happily. "Mine's the 12th! We can have a joint party!"  
Cloud's face brightens. "Yeah! That'd be awesome!"  
"Exactly," I smile. "Everyone can come, even Mr Scary Sephiroth!"  
Cloud flushes again. "I only said he was scary once..."  
I laugh out loud. The door comes open. An expressionless looking Zack and Sephiroth step into the room. Zack faces me, I look straight back at him. "The Director wants you in his office...now."  
I nod, hearing everyone else gulp. I pull a pair of boots out my bag, black with white laces. I pull them on, they come up to my knees. I then stand, ignoring the pain in my stomach. I walk slowly over to Zack and Sephiroth. I reach the door, stumbling slightly. Cloud gets up to help me, Zack shoots him a warning look.  
"No one's to help the girl...unless you wanted to be punished."  
"But sir-!" Cloud starts.  
"No Cloud, he's right. Stay here, wait for me, okay?" I say, putting on a brave smile. I certainly don't feel that brave right now...  
Cloud hesitates, but nods, not looking happy. "We'll all be waiting," Teddy says, giving me a thumbs up.  
I nod, smiling. I then turn back to face Zack. "Lead the way...sir."

* * * * *

I'm shaking from fear and nervousness...more fear than anything. The three of us have just arrived outside a door saying Director on it. I look up at Sephiroth, he looks back to me with cool eyes. Gawd, nothing bothers him, huh?  
I then sneak a glance at Zack. He's facing the door, arms folded. I pluck up some courage. "Um...sir-?" I begin.  
"Don't speak unless spoken to," he says, still looking at the door. "Understood?"  
"...Yes, sir. Understood completely," I say, looking down at my feet.  
Great. One of my best friends here now hates me... What can I say though? I've lied to him all along, I can't blaming him for hating me.  
"Ready, Loire," Sephiroth asks, looking down at me.  
I nod. He knocks on the door. A voice from inside shouts, "Come in."  
The door opens. I stay in the spot I'm standing, too afraid to move. Zack rolls his eyes and steps behind me, shoving me forwards. I stumble forwards a few steps before bumping into something quite solid. I slowly look up, staring at a scary looking guy. Black suit. Bald. Wearing sunglasses.  
I take a step back, stepping into someone else. I look over my shoulder into a pair of brown eyes. Red hair. Also dressed in a black suit. Slightly shorter than the bald guy, but scary looking all the same. The red head grins at me.  
"This way, Miss," he says, motioning in a direction.  
I nod, following his lead. The bald guy walks behind me, Zack and Sephiroth trailing behind him. I take a nervous look around. A really, really big room...this must be the President's office. I look around back at Sephiroth. He still looks at me with them cool eyes. I look at Zack. He just stares, showing no emotion whatsoever.  
I suddenly walk into something. I look forwards again, rubbing my head. The red heads stopped, facing left. Baldy does too. I look left, seeing a giant desk. I face left, red head and baldy walk and stand either side of the big desk like body guards.  
At the other side of the big desk is a black, swirly around chair. I'm guessing that's the Director's chair...  
The chair swivels around, revealing the Director. A middle aged guy with blonde hair and glasses. He doesn't look too friendly... He nods to Zack and Sephiroth, before turning his gaze back to me. "I see Mr Fair wasn't making this up. I'm assuming you are Miss Terra Loire from the village of Persia?"  
I nod shyly. "Yes sir. That's me."  
He nods. "My name is Lazard. I'm the Director of SOLDIER. Now, you are an interesting young woman, Miss Loire. How did you manage to make it here without being detected at all?"  
I frown, "Well, I just caught the train here-"  
"That's not what I meant, Miss Loire. I'm aware of how you got here, I mean how did you manage to make it through the whole week without being found out?"  
"Oh...uh...well I was found out, by someone on the first day I came here..." I mutter, looking to the floor.  
"You was? And who was this person?"  
I look behind me, then look back to Lazard. "That would be Sephiroth, sir."  
"Ah, I see. So Sephiroth, this is true? You found out Miss Loire was a young lady, instead of a young man?"  
"Yes, sir. I did find out Loire was a woman on the first day."  
"Would you care to explain why you told no one?"  
"I was shocked when I first found out, as was everyone else. But, instead of getting her kicked out, I wanted to see what she was made of...whether she had what it takes to become a SOLDIER."  
Lazard's eyes flash. "I see. So you knew from the start...okay. And you said only two more recruits know of this?"  
Zack coughs, attracting everyone's attention. "I can confirm that only six other people know of this, besides us. They would be Cloud Strife, Leon Solaire, Dillan Sprouce, Enrique Stars, Teditches Hoblemithes and Jamie Donally. No one else knows."  
"Good, we don't need the whole of ShinRa knowing...just yet," Lazard sighs, closing his eyes. "Miss Loire?"  
I change my gaze from Zack to Lazard. "Yes, sir?"  
"You are fully aware of the punishment of lying, shaming or running away from ShinRa, correct?"  
"...Yes sir. Fully aware. I have been from the start."  
Sephiroth coughs, making me look to him. He gives me a look like 'What're you doing?' Zack has slightly confusion on his face too. He's giving me a look like, 'Why're you lying?'  
"So, you still came...even though you knew of the punishment if you were ever found out?" Lazard asks, a hint of curiosity in his tone.  
"Y-yes sir. I'm fully prepared to take the consequences for my actions...whatever my fate will be," I say quietly, not looking up from my feet.  
Zack can't understand why I'm lying. "Director! She didn't know of the punishment for joining ShinRa! She has no clue-!"  
"That's enough, Mr Fair," Lazard says coolly. Zack goes quiet, looking frustrated. Lazard looks back to me. "You're an interesting young woman, Miss Loire."  
"...I-I...am?" I ask, slightly confused but scared too.  
"Yes, you are. You came here, knowing the penalty is death if you were ever found...but you still came. That's what amazes me the most; the sheer determination to join SOLDIER. This situation has never happened before while I've been Director of SOLDIER...but it interests me. From what I've heard, you've shown more courage and determination here than most of the young men. ...Mr Fair?"  
Zack jumps slightly before saying, "Yes sir?"  
"Did Miss Loire pass the SOLDIER test earlier today?"  
"Sir," Zack frowns, "this seems hardly the right time to be-"  
"Just answer the question, Mr Fair."  
"...Yes," Zack says softly. "She, and a few others, passed. Everyone else chickened out, or was defeated, resulting in me or Sephiroth saving them. But sir! You can't possibly-!"  
"Don't try to tell me how to do my job, Mr Fair. I shall decide her fate, not you."  
"I know that sir," Zack mutters, looking to his feet. "But surely, can't you just this once-"  
"Mr Fair, please hold your tongue or I shall ask these two lovely gentlemen to escort you from the room." Zack goes quiet again, looking annoyed. "Now then, back to business. Miss Loire, are you prepared to face whatever sentence I order upon you?"  
I look at Lazard, then lower my head slowly. "...Yes sir. I swear I'll do nothing in my power to stop you."  
"Good," Lazard mutters, then looks to the two bodyguards. "Reno, Rude. Could you both please fetch me a suitable...ahem, yes, you know what to do."  
The baldy, Rude, and the red head, Reno, both nods, Reno grinning. "See you later, sweetness," Reno whispers as they both pass me.  
That makes me even more scared than I am now. What're they going to get? Something to...kill me with? Oh, what's the point in worrying about it? It's not like it's gonna end any different way...  
"Sir?" Zack asks. "Shall me and Sephiroth leave while you...uh..."  
Sephiroth casts a questioning glance at Lazard. Lazard waves a hand at them, "Oh no. You'll want to stay for this, trust me."  
Stay for what? I wish he'd stop talking in a language I don't understand. "Um...Mr Director?" I ask shyly."  
Zack gives me evils. I remember what he said earlier, 'Don't speak unless spoken too!' but...I have to know. Lazard looks at me, "Yes, Miss Loire?"  
"Erm...I was just wondering...well, what's gonna happen to me? Are you sending me away? ...Or are you gonna...k-kill me?" I ask, stuttering a little at the end.  
Lazard looks thoughtful, then seems to smile. "You will have to wait a few more minutes, Miss Loire."  
I frown slightly, "Uh, okay..."  
The door suddenly slides open again, Reno and Rude walk inside. Rude's carrying what looks like...a box??? What're they going to do with a box? Someone lets out a gasp. I frown, looking behind me. Sephiroth looks...shocked? ...Why does Sephiroth look shocked? ...Is there some...terrible weapon in that box...used for killing?  
Rude places the box on Lazard's desk. Lazard smiles. "Ah, thank you boys. You may both leave now."  
They both nod. Reno gives me a smirk as he walks out the door, making me even more nervous than I already was. Plus Sephiroth looks shocked..._nothing_ shocks Sephiroth...  
"Miss Loire? Kindly make your way up here," Lazard says, more of a request than an order.  
"Yes sir!" I say quickly, walking to the front of his desk. I stop just in front of it.  
Lazard waves to the box. "You'll find all the necessary equipment inside there. As you are-"  
"Equipment, sir?" I cut him off, confused.  
Lazard smiles at me. "Yes, all your equipment that you will need...at being a SOLDIER."  
I stand there, shocked. Both Zack and Sephiroth gasp with shock. I stare at Lazard, looking for a hint of any lies in his eyes. Finding none, my eyes brighten instantly.  
"You're kiddin' me?! You're letting me join SOLDIER?!" I yelp, nearly falling over backwards.  
Lazard nods. "Yes, I am. You've shown your determination of becoming a SOLDIER...not matter what you gender," he adds, glancing to Zack. Zack shifts uneasily, lowering his gaze. "And, you scored the top marks in the SOLDIER test. Congratulations, Miss Loire. You are the first female SOLDIER!"  
I feel like crying with happiness. "NO WAY!!! This is AWESOME!! Thank you sooooo much! You don't know how much this means to me! WOW!!!"  
I run over to Sephiroth, grabbing both his hands and making him do a happy dance. Sephiroth just gives me a weird look, kinda like O_o'''. Heh, I think I scared him...  
I let go of Sephiroth, running over to Zack, ready to give him the biggest hug ever. But I stop in my tracks as I look into his eyes. He's giving me a cold glare, as though...he hates me... I shuffle my feet uneasily, my gaze not leaving Zack's.  
"Erm...Zack? I just wanted to thank-" I begin.  
He cuts me off. "Well done, on becoming a SOLDIER. You must be pleased. I'm happy for you, Terra. Now, if you all excuse me, I need to clear my head."  
Zack turns on the spot, barging through the door, startling Reno and Rude. I stare after Zack, a feeling of guilt and sorrow clinging to my heart. I sigh, looking back to Sephiroth.  
Sephiroth seems to guess what I'm feeling. "Don't worry, Loire. Fair'll come around in his own time. After all, he will be your mentor."  
"Zack's my mentor?" I ask.  
"Yes, he will be. I have no time to mentor anyone right now, so Fair's taking my place. Welcome to SOLDIER, Miss Loire. The first woman SOLDIER, you must be pleased."  
"It'd be better if one of my best friends didn't hate me..." I mutter, walking to Lazard's desk and grabbing the box. I then walk slowly to the door, Sephiroth follows my exit.  
"Terra, don't worry abut Fair. He'll be fine," Sephiroth says, walking beside me.  
I sigh, "I guess you're right. Well, I'm gonna take the long way around, 'kay? Want some fresh air."  
Sephiroth raises an eyebrow, but nods all the same. "Of course. I'll see you later."  
I nod, walking right while he walks left. I make sure Sephiroth's not following me, then grab my phone from my leg strap. I flip it open, then search through my contacts. I stop at a name; Zack.  
Trembling slightly, I press the green button on my phone. The phone rings...and rings...then silence comes as he picks up.  
"...Zack?" I ask, biting my bottom lip.  
".....What?"  
"Please, don't be mad at me! I was gonna tell you, I swear I was! I just...didn't know what you're reaction would've been... I was scared...scared you'd be mad at me. I didn't want you mad at me, you're one of my best friends here! Please...don't be mad."  
".........I'm sorry, Terra, but I'm needed elsewhere. Congratulations on becoming a 2nd Class SOLDIER. No one's hardly made it, especially a woman. I'll speak to you later."  
"No! Don't cut off-! ...Zack," I mutter as the phone goes dead.  
I shut my phone, leaning against a wall. He hates me. I could tell by the sound of his voice. I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't ever want to see me again... We're roommates...this is gonna be hard.  
Sephiroth said he'd be fine...doesn't sound like he wants to know me at all... Oh well, it's not like I can blame him...  
^O^ YAY!! Finally! I can finally have Zack all to myself, without anyone thinking it's weird! (...Is that right? How d'you plan to have Zack when he doesn't like you right now?) *sniff* ;_; you're always mean to me... (^^'''...I don't mean to be...)  
Oh. My. Gawd... I finally made it as a SOLDIER! YESSSS!!! *does happy dance* (^^)  
Are all my friends pervy? Or is it just me? (*pats* I know how you feel, poor person...) O_o''' eep...they wanted to watch me change... (^^'''...)

I slowly walk back towards my room, getting alot of stares from all the guys as I walk. They all look at me with shock in their eyes. I'm guessing no one's been told yet.  
I finally reach the stairs, climbing each one slowly. As I reach the third floor, I pause and put an ear to my door. I then frown. Silence. Where's everyone?  
I push the door open with my free hand. All the guys are staring at their feet. None of them look up at me. I frown, then smile. "H-!"  
"Well? Did they...kill her?" Cloud asks quietly, still not looking up.  
"Yeah...gone...just like that," Teddy grumbles.  
"I can't believe they did that...she was innocent," Leon mutters. He's still wearing my hat.  
"She was such a great friend," Enrique adds.  
"Pretty too," Dillan finishes. Everyone murmurs in agreement.  
I put a hand to my hip, leaning against the door frame. "Gawd! You're all talking about me like I'm dead or something!"  
Everyone's heads snap round in my direction. They all stare, blink then... "TERRA!!!"  
"Eep..." I whisper as five bodies run towards me. "Waaah!"  
My scream becomes muffled as I get dog piled by them all. I get squished between Cloud and the floor. Cloud gets squished by Leon, Leon squished by Teddy, then Enrique then Dillan on top.  
"Guys! Can't! Breath!" I barely manage to say.  
Cloud hears me. "Guys! Get off! We're squashing her!"  
"Oh! Oops!" they all laugh, getting off me.  
I sit up, head spinning. "Ow...that hurt..."  
Cloud kneels next to me, a grin running from ear to ear. "They let you off? That's great! ...So, d'you...you know, have to leave now?"  
I shake my head, smiling too. "No! Lazard let me join! I'm now officially a SOLDIER! How cool's that?!"  
"No way!" Leon gasps, mouth hanging open.  
I wink at him. "Yup! The first woman SOLDIER! I was shocked too, but now...I'm just so excited!"  
Then my face saddens. Everyone notices. Teddy kneels next to me and Cloud. "Hey, what's up?"  
"...It's Zack. He hates me," I mutter, getting to my feet and picking my box back up.  
No one smiles anymore. Everyone glances to each other, then all back at me.  
"I'm sure he'll be okay soon enough," Dillan smiles.  
Everyone murmurs, then smiles slightly. "Course he will!" Enrique says happily.  
I shake my head sadly. "...You should've seen the look he gave me...then you wouldn't think so."  
Cloud and Leon both sigh. Teddy's smile fades as does Dillan's and Enrique's. They all watch me as I sit on the edge of my bed, looking at my feet remaining silent.  
"C'mon guys. She needs to be alone," Dillan mumbles, motioning to the door.  
Everyone nods, then all turn to leave. I look up at them all, then smile thankfully. "Cloud? Leon? Could you guys wait a moment...please?"  
Cloud and Leon pause while the rest leave the room, shutting the door behind them. They both stare at me. "You guys don't hate me, right?" I ask quietly.  
Cloud and Leon look at each other. I then feel myself being hugged. "Come here, you silly. Of course we don't hate you..." Cloud says, pulling me into a hug.  
I hug him back, closing my eyes while burying my head into his chest. "...B-but Zack..."  
"Zack doesn't hate you either," Leon mutters, sitting next to me and Cloud, putting an hand on my shoulder.  
"...He does," I whisper. "I've lost one of my best friends...that won't change..."  
"It will," Cloud says, making me look up at him. "He's just confused right now. Give him time."  
"...How much time though? Seems like he'll hate me forever..." I whisper, looking back at my feet.  
"He won't," Leon puts in. "He thinks you're ace! He told us so himself. He's glad he got you as a roommate."  
"Yeah, that was before he found out I lied to him the whole time."  
They both sigh. Cloud then says, "He won't hate you forever. He's not like that. You'll see. I promise things will get better soon, okay? We're always here for you mate. Don't forget that."  
I half laugh. I punch Cloud playfully on the arm. "Aww, don't go all soppy on me now! That's my job!"  
They both laugh. Cloud hugs me one last time, then they both get to their feet. "We'll leave you alone a while. We'll see you at dinner, right?"  
I nod smiling. They both smile to me and leave the room. I sigh, lying back on my bed. Will Zack come around? No idea. Guess I'll have to wait. ...Tch, I hate waiting...  
I look at the ceiling, thoughts rushing through my head. What would I do now? I mean, I'm a SOLDIER, but my mentor is my roommate and one of my best friends, but he hates me! What am I gonna say to my mum and sister? ...Oh, you don't think they've called her?! No...I would've known by now. She'd be on the phone, screaming her head off. My sister would too. They're both the same. Ah well, I'm safe for now.  
My phone rings. Frowning, I look at it. It says, 'Calling: Number Unknown.'  
Uhoh, that's never a good thing. I flip my phone open, then wince as a familiar voice roars down the other end of the line at me.  
**"What the hell d'you think you're doing?! Mum's been going crazy since you left last week! Then she gets a call from the **_**Director**_** of **_**ShinRa!**_** She's been hollering around all the time! D'you know how much yelling I've had to put up with since you left?! Well?!"**  
I wince, holding the phone a foot away from my ear, still hearing my sisters voice clear as day. I then put the phone back to my ear. "Reina, I'm sorry! You know how much I wanted to join-!"  
**"You? You?! I'm about ready to murder you! So's mum! She's flammin'! Literally! What made you do it? ...Oh no...she's here..."**  
**"Terra? Is that you?"**  
"Uh, hiya mum! ...How're you...?"  
**"How am I? ...How am I?! What d'you think Terra?! My daughter disappears in the middle of the night along with Musica and all I get left is a note! A damn note! You haven't rung once the whole time! Worried out of my mind! You could've died! ShinRa?! SOLDIER?! You ran away to become a SOLDIER?!?! How mad are you?! You've been found out and I got told you should've died by some punk SOLDIER?!?!"**  
"Mum! Let me explain-!" I try to cut in. No use. Just makes her madder.  
**"Explain? Explain?! You hear that Reina?! She wants me to let her explain!"**  
"Stop taking it out on Reina!" I yell, obviously startling her from. There's a noise and I hear my sister again.  
**"She's waaay beyond ticked off, Terra. ...Please, just come home. You know women aren't meant to be SOLDIER's."**  
"But that's the whole point, Reina! They let me join! I'm now an official 2nd Class SOLDIER!"  
**"...What?! No way! They really let you join?! That's amazing! When'd this happen?"**  
"Today. We had the SOLDIER test and I passed! Of course, that's when everything went wrong too. ...They found out I was a female. Y'see, when I first came here, I dressed as a guy, knowing they'd not let me set foot in SOLDIER, being a girl."  
**"Wait, you dressed up as a guy? God, you must've really wanted it. Congrats!"**  
"Yeah, thanks sis. Would be better if my best friend didn't hate me thought..."  
Silence, then, **"Tell me what happened, Terra. C'mon, you know you can trust me."**  
"Course I can! I know that. Well, I'm roommates with this guy named Zack Fair-"  
**"You're bunking with a guy?! ...Is he hot?"**  
"Reina!"  
**"Sorry! Sorry! Just carry on."**  
"Anyway, yeah, Zack is gorgeous, Reina! Black spiky hair, deep blue, sometimes violet coloured eyes. It depends on how the light hits them. So beautiful... Ahem, anyway, I'm bunking with Zack, who's grown to be my best mate after this week. He's so funny, so full of life. But when he saw me in the hospital earlier-"  
**"Hospital?! What happened?!"**  
"I got stabbed on my mission. Don't worry Reina, I'm fine. That's how they found out I wasn't a guy. I got stabbed in the stomach so the medic, Jamie, had to take my shirt off and hat. Yeah, I wore a hat, don't even ask. Zack stepped in after Cloud, Leon and Sephiroth and saw me as a girl. He then told everyone to leave, and sorta shouted at me. He then told the Director everything, and he let me join instead of being killed. Yeah, killed, don't worry! I'm fine. But the main thing is, Zack hates me because I lied to him the whole time."  
**"...Aww Terra! I just wanna come give you a big hug! You've been through so much this past week! Running away, losing your best mate, getting stabbed, hanging around with half naked guys while training... Actually, the last one's not that bad!"**  
I laugh. "You never change, Reina."  
**"Can I join too? I wouldn't mind hanging around half naked guys all day..."**  
"Reina!"  
**"Sorry! Sorry! ...So, guess you're not coming home then?"**  
"Nope, sorry sis. I'm staying here. I'll come visit though!"  
**"You'd better! I'll kill ya if you don't! Only kiddin' with ya sis! Well, I gotta go otherwise mum's gonna have a dicky fit over the phone bill...see ya!"**  
"Bye!" I put the phone down, smiling to myself. The door comes sliding open, startling me so I look over to it. I then advert my gaze back to my feet, fiddling with my hair.  
Zack walks into the room, the door sliding shut behind him. He drops a few bags onto his bed, pulls his sword over his head then walks into the kitchen, slamming the door behind him. He does all this without even a single glance at me.  
I sigh, putting my knees to my chest and leaning my head on my knees. Why? Out of everyone and anyone that could've hated me...why'd it have to be Zack?  
Ten minutes later, Zack comes out the kitchen holding a bowl of noodles. He then jumps on the sofa, switching on the TV. I remain where I'm sat, eyes closed.  
"There's some noodles left if you want them."  
Startled, I look up. "Sorry?"  
Zack changes the channel. "There's some noodles in the kitchen. Be careful, they're hot."  
I nod slowly, getting to my feet. "...Thank you."  
I get no response. Sighing again, I walk to the kitchen. There's some noodles left in the pan on the cooker. I carefully lift the pan, pouring the noodles into another bowl. I then get a tea towel, wrapping it around the edge of the bowl and under it. Zack's right, they're hot!  
I walk back into the main room, look around, then sit down in the far corner table. No sooner than I put the bowl down, Zack startles me again by speaking.  
"I don't bite, y'know?"  
"...I'm sorry," I mutter picking up my bowl and walking over to the sofa.  
I remain standing for a second later, then sit at the other end of the sofa, away from Zack. I then look at the TV, he's watching the news. Hm...should be sunny weather tomorrow.  
"So, I guess as I'm your mentor, I should tell you there's a mission tomorrow. You need to be up and ready by eight. Got that?"  
"...Yes, understood," I say quietly, looking down at my feet.  
"Good, if you're late, I'm leaving without you."  
"Right, I'll be there," I say, half smiling to Zack.  
He doesn't smile back. He doesn't even look at me. I keep quiet, then slowly begin to eat the noodles, blowing on them before eating. We eat in silence, no sound apart from the weatherman.  
I finish my noodles after Zack. He's already in the kitchen washing his dishes. I slowly get to my feet, wincing slightly as pain shoots from my stomach. I swear I saw Zack's eyes flicker this way for a second...oh well. I stand still, waiting for the pain to subside. I then slowly walk to the kitchen, just as Zack walks out.  
I keep my gaze away from him as I wash my bowl. I hear him getting changed, so I defiantly don't look! I finish washing my bowl and leave it to dry on the side board. I walk back into the main room, seeing Zack already in bed. I sigh lightly, climbing under my covers, not bothering to change into my pyjama's. I pull my covers to my chin, warming myself up.  
Silence. I hate it so much it's unreal. I know, you're meant to be quiet when you're trying to sleep. But I don't like it...  
"Uh...night Zack," I say in barely a whisper.  
More silence. I know he's not asleep, he's not snoring...how much does he hate me...?

The Next Morning

"I'm gonna be late!" I yelp as I jump out of bed.  
My clock says half seven, I have half an hour to meet Zack by the helicopter. Crap! Why'd I sleep so late? Oh yeah...Zack normally wakes me up...  
I quickly throw off my clothes, pulling my uniform out of the box I got yesterday. I frown, it's miles too big! Dammit! I'm gonna have to go in my clothes...  
I route through my bag, dragging out some blue 3/4 length shorts with a pair of white sneakers. I dig through my bag again, pulling out a white tank top. I then route through my box, pulling out a black turtle neck top with no sleeves. Okay, I'll wear that. At least I'm wearing something that's uniform...  
I quickly change, pulling on my sneakers. I pull my hair up in a loose ponytail, leaving my fringe down. I quickly grab my phone and my sword, clipping it to my brown belt I put on. I run out the room, the door sliding shut behind me.  
I quickly run down the halls, nearly running over a sleepy looking Teddy. "Whoa! Where's the fire?!"  
"Sorry Teddy!" I say, stopping to talk to him.  
"Where were you rushing to anyways?" he asks, running a hand through his jet black hair.  
"Erm...helicopter. Zack said if I was late, he'd leave without me."  
"Oh, I see. ...So're you and Zack talking again?"  
"...No. He's my mentor. He only speaks to me when he needs to."  
"...Oh. That's kinda...bad then. Well, we'd better get going."  
"You mean?"  
"Yup! I'm a SOLDIER too! I passed yesterday. Got told to meet by the helicopter by, erm...I think it was Sephiroth."  
"Oh, cool. Well, we'd better get going."  
"Yeah, you're going the wrong way, did you know? The helipads upstairs."  
"...I knew that."  
We both laugh then walk back the way I came. We reach the stairs then climb them to the top floor. I push the door open to the roof. A loud noise startles us both. The helicopter's beginning to take off.  
"Oh no!" I yelp, pulling on Teddy's arm. Cmon! We gotta get on!"  
Teddy nods, running by my side. He jumps in the air, landing perfectly inside the door. I jump, miss slightly and grab the edge of the door. I squeak lightly, feeling the helicopter leave the floor. A pair of arms help to heave me onto the helicopter. I smile at Teddy, who lets me go.  
"Thank you ever so much!"  
I then look at Zack, who's giving me a look. "Ehehehe, hiya Zack! Just in time..."  
"You were late. Don't do it again, Loire."  
"...Right, sorry sir," I mutter while taking a seat next to a worried looking Teddy.  
"...I'm guessing you two are my two I have to look after then?" Zack asks, not looking at either of us.  
I nod. Teddy nods too, "Yeah, I think we are, Zack. Where's Cloud and Leon?"  
"With Sephiroth."  
"Oh, okay."  
I look to Teddy. "Cloud and Leon made it too?" He nods. I smile.  
"Enrique and Dill didn't though..."  
"Aww, that's well bad...maybe they'll make it next time?" I ask, tilting my head sideways.  
"Maybe."  
We then both fall into silence. I peer over to Zack. He's gazing out the window with his arms folded.  
"You want something Loire?"  
That startles me. I shake my head quickly, looking to my feet. "No sir!"  
"Good. Then would you care to stop staring at me?"  
"...Uh, yeah. Sure thing."  
I look firmly down at my feet. Dammit! I've made him annoyed at me already! Such a great start to the day..

A Few Days Later...

I lie down in my bed, completely alone. Apart from the sleeping form of Musica at the end o my bed. Silence. No sounds what so ever. Thinking alot. Trying to figure out what to do. Zack isn't talking to me. He never will again after earlier...

_"Zack! Please! Talk to me! I already said I was sorry! What else is there for me to do? Please, tell me!" I plead down the phone.  
__**"...Terra, that's enough. Stop calling me and wasting my time. I need to get this mission done. I'm not doing that by you calling me all the time."**__  
"Zack... I don't blame you for hating me... Please just let me explain."  
__**"Stop wasting my time, Loire! Unlike some, I don't get days off! I'm on call 24/7. Now, let me do my job. I'll be back later. You can waste my time then."**__  
Beep. The phone line went dead._

"Oh Zack...I'm really sorry...please forgive me," I whisper, hugging my pillow.  
It's been like this for the past few days. I've been trying to get Zack to talk to me. Trying every possible way I know. He hates me more than ever. Everything I've done has just made it even worse. I can't take this much longer. I've even thought of leaving...  
What good would that do though? I'd just miss everyone even more. I want Zack to forgive me...I wish he would. I know I've done wrong to him...but I just wish...  
What am I thinking? He's not going to forgive me! Of course I don't blame him... I need to put this behind me...get on with life. It's hard...but I can do it...I think anyway...  
I look to my phone, looking at the time. 18:46. Nearly seven? Dinner time. Cloud and Leon'll be in the dinner hall. I'm gonna go find them. I need to talk to someone who doesn't hate me...  
I slowly force my way out of my bed. I plod over to the door, about to grab the door handle when I hear voices.  
"Fair. Why are you being so hard on Loire? She said she was sorry numerous times now."  
That's Sephiroth.  
"I hate liars. That's why, Sephiroth. I don't need people like that in my life and in my way. She's doing fine by herself, which is why I want you to mentor her instead. She doesn't need me."  
That's Zack...  
"Be that as it may be, she doesn't want me as her mentor. You know that, Fair. She wants to restore your friendship. Why are you being so difficult? You were beyond happy when you met her at the ball."  
"Yeah, that was then, this now. Then, I was happy I met Terra. Now, I wish I'd never set eyes on her at that damn ball! She should've been killed for lying and shaming ShinRa! Yet is seems everyone's going soft on her because she's a girl!"  
I knew it. Zack hates me so much...he even wants me dead. I feel my eyes starting to water...I hate to cry...  
"You wanted her to die? If you wanted her to die so much...then why did you, when you first spoke to the Director without her, plea with him to not kill her?"  
"I-! That's none of your business! I just...did what I had to do."  
"Exactly. That's what Terra did. She did whatever she had to, so she could be a member of SOLDIER. She may have hurt you while doing it, but she's trying to make that right now. How can you not see this?"  
Silence. I think Zack's shocked at Sephiroth being so emotional about something. I really do like Sephiroth alot. He's helped me enough times here...  
"I...don't want anything to do with that girl. She's no friend of mine. No friends lie to each other!"  
"She only lied to you so you wouldn't kick her out."  
"SOLDIER's no place for a woman! She would've died if I didn't step in that day on the SOLDIER test!"  
"You liked her back then. How is she any different now since then?"  
More silence. I slide down the door, tears seeping from my glistening eyes. Zack hates me so much...I might as well not be here...  
"She lied to me. She had loads of chances to tell me. She lied to me...but not everyone else. If I'm supposedly her best friend, why'd she lie to me?"  
"...That I cannot answer, as I am not her."  
"Which is why I'm signing her over to you. She seems to trust you enough, more than her 'best friend'. She's your problem now, not mine. I want nothing more to do with her. She's moving in with her friend Teddy too. I've just been to see him and he said it was fine."  
"...Fair, you're being unfair. I shall not accept Terra as I have two of my own to deal with; Strife and Solaire. She shall not be moving in with Teditches Hoblemithes either. He shall be getting a new roommate as soon as we find someone."  
"I'm not having her in my room! I don't want her near me! I don't want to talk to her! To me...she doesn't even exist..."  
Ouch. That really stung... I've made my mind up now...  
I slowly get back to my feet, then open the door. I don't care if I look a right state. Tears flowing down my cheeks. Hair maybe a mess. No shoes or socks. In my pyjama tank top and shorts. I really don't care...  
I step through the door. Zack and Sephiroth both stop talking, then both look shocked.  
"Terra?" Sephiroth says, shock in his voice. "...How long was you there? How much have you heard?"  
"...Enough," I whisper, looking down at the floor.  
Sephiroth looks uncomfortable. Zack refuses to look at me, a look of guilt spread across his face. I walk over to Zack, then look up at him. My eyes are still watery, but I'm not crying anymore. It seems to take all his courage and energy to look back at me, directly in the eyes.  
"I'm really sorry. I'm so sorry for all the trouble I've caused you. I wish I could take everything back that I did to make you get hurt. I wish we never met. Everyone I meet seems to always end up getting hurt in one way or another because of me. I can't let that happen again."  
Sephiroth and Zack frown. "...What're you saying?" Zack asks warily.  
"I won't cause you anymore trouble. I'm leaving."  
Whoohoo! I LOVE Zack! ...Oh, wait, I'm leaving?! ;_;...  
After all that time and effort...I'm just gonna give up 'cause as my mother put it, 'some punk SOLDIER' hates me?  
Reina's right... Being around half naked guys all day ain't a bad thing ;P!

"She said she's WHAT?!" Cloud yelps, staring at Zack in disbelief.  
"...She said...she's leaving," he mumbles again, his eyes set firmly on the floor.  
"What d'ya mean leaving?!" Leon gasps as he walks into the room. "Who's leaving?!"  
"...Terra. She's packing now," Zack sighs without emotion.  
Cloud runs a gloved hand through his spiky blonde hair, getting more and more frustrated by the minute. "_Why?_ That's all I want to know! She's come so far! Why'd she want to give up now??"  
Leon shakes his head, sighing. "I have no idea. She's locked the door so no one can get in. I know that as I've just tried."  
Cloud growls in anger, kicking the wall. "I don't understand! She has _no_ reason to leave! ...Was she upset about anything? What would upset her so much, that it'd make her leave?"  
Leon shakes his head. Teddy then gets a look of realisation across his face. "Uh...I think I might know," he says quietly.  
Cloud turns to face him, so does Leon. Zack's still looking at the floor. "What? Teddy, what would make her leave after she tried so hard to get here?"  
Teddy shifts uncomfortably, then nods slightly in a direction. Cloud turns and looks. Zack's the only thing in the direction Teddy nodded. _What's Zack got to do with this? I thought they made up..._  
"Terra tried so hard to make it up to him, he just didn't want to know," Teddy whispers, drawing Cloud's attention back to him. "All she wanted to do was to restore their friendship...but he kept ignoring her."  
Cloud then slowly turns on the spot, staring at the 1st Class SOLDIER. "...Zack? Is that true? She's leaving...because of you?"  
Zack either doesn't hear Cloud, or chooses to ignore him as he remains silent. Leon then makes his way over to Zack, then prods him on the shoulder. "Zack, you okay?"  
Zack looks startled, seeming to snap out of a daze. "Sorry...did you just say something?"  
"...Is Terra leaving because of you?" Cloud asks again, more forcefully this time.  
Zack remains silent yet again. Cloud about gives up hope when he hears a whispered, "Yes."  
Leon's head hangs sadly. Teddy looks away from them all, pain etched across his face. Cloud continues to stare at Zack. "...You? ...She's leaving because of _you?_ ...Why?"  
Zack lets out a deep sigh, then runs a hand through his black spiky hair. "...She heard me say something to Sephiroth...something I shouldn't've said at all..."  
"...What'd you say?" Cloud questions, his gaze fixed and stony.  
"...I said I didn't want her near me, that I didn't want to talk to her...that to me...she doesn't even exist..."  
Leon flinches. Teddy remains still. Cloud's stare at Zack's now turned into a hard glare. "You said that?!"  
Zack nods, sighing again. Cloud snaps in anger, kicking at the table in the centre of the room. He then turns back to face Zack, fire in his eyes. "Why the hell'd you say that?! Did she really do something THAT bad?! All she wanted to do was follow her dream! I'm sure you know that!"  
Zack flinches. _Dream...she never did say what her dream was that day... I told her mine...was to become a hero... Some hero I am...treating her like that... I can't BELIEVE I even said something as cruel as that...no wonder she's leaving..._  
"Zack! Are you even listening to me?!" Cloud hisses, storming over to where Zack's sat.  
Zack snaps from his gaze, noticing the approaching danger. He jumps to his feet, standing his ground as Cloud stomps over, standing straight in front of him. Yeah sure, Cloud's shorter than him, but just as tough...  
"Why'd you say that?! Don't you think that was abit much?! Well?!" Cloud snaps, his piercing blue eyes glaring up at the SOLDIER.  
"...I don't know. I don't know why I said that. I meant it back then. Now...nothing seems to make sense," Zack mutters, his gaze adverting from Cloud's stony glare.  
"I can't believe you! She tried to apologise hundreds of times! She wanted to tell you but we stopped her! Not her! She wanted to tell you! She looked up to you! You were her best friend, Zack! ...Or does that mean nothing to you?"  
Zack snaps his gaze back to Cloud's. "Of course it meant something to me!" he hisses, glaring back now.  
Cloud laughs in his face. "Well, blimmey! You sure have a funny way of showing it! Saying about how she doesn't even exist! Yeah, such a great friend..." Cloud trails off, moving away from Zack.  
Zack stands there, motionless. Cloud walks over to the windowsill, leaning against it. The cool afternoon breeze gently blowing against his face. _...It feels...nice..._  
He then turns back to face everyone in the room. "Well, I hope you're happy Zack. You got your wish. Terra's leaving, so it'll be like she doesn't exist. You happy now?"  
"...Do I look happy to you?" Zack asks softly, his eyes set firmly on the floor again. "I wish I could take back what I said...I really do... But, it's too late now...she made up her mind. I blew my chance, I bet _she_ hates _me_ now..."  
Slight shock passes through Cloud, but it cools him off slightly. "...Well, it's never too late, y'know? All you have to do is say sorry...for being a jerk, and that you never meant anything of what you said."  
"...You make it sound so easy," Zack mutters, giving Cloud a weak smile.  
Cloud sighs, rubbing his temples. "I know it's gonna be hard. After all, she's not the person you thought she was. But she'll understand, Zack. She'll give you all the time you need to accept her for what she is; a girl. All she wants from you Zack...is to know that you forgive her and accept her for being what she is."  
Zack stares at Cloud, then lowers his eyes in shame. "I-...I've been a fool..."  
Cloud smiles slightly, walking over to the 1st Class SOLDIER and puts a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, no worries. There's still time. She's locked the door, but the last time I checked, it was your room too..."  
Zack nods, returning Cloud's smile. "Lets go."  
Cloud then glances at Zack. "Oh, and just so you know...she never hated you. She never will. She thinks the world of you. You just couldn't see it."  
Zack pauses, then nods. They both make for the door. Leon and Teddy jump to their feet, "Hey! Wait for us!"  
Zack chuckles to himself as he sets off in a run, heading for one destination only; their room. He climbs the stairs quickly, jumping two at a time. He then slows to a walk as he reaches the corridor leading to his, ahem, Terra's and his room. _Much better._  
He continues to smile as he reaches the door, slowly pushing it open. _Wait...wasn't it locked?_  
His smiles begins to fade as he walks into the room, looking around. Terra's not there. All her things...gone. Zack runs about the room, checking every corner and hiding place.  
"Terra?" he calls, opening the bathroom door. "Terra! You here?" He then gets an idea, "Musica! Come here girl!"  
He expects the white wolf to come bounding up to him and start licking him to death. But no...nothing. All Zack's happiness falls, being replaced by sorrow. He walks over to his bed, sitting on the end. _...She's really...gone...and it's all my fault... I'm never going to see her again...how can I live with that? ...I can't let her leave now...she's my best friend..._  
Zack sighs, jumping back on his bed, leaning his head in his hands on his pillow. He then frowns, sitting up and looking on his pillow. Sat on top is a light blue envelope. It says 'Zack' in neat writing on the front. Frowning, he picks up the envelope gently then opens it. He pulls out a single sheet of paper that's been folded up. He unfolds the paper, reading the writing.  
Zack,  
By the time you find this, I would've already left. I promised I would...and I always keep my promises. I don't blame you for hating me, and I never will. So, don't beat yourself up about it, okay? Just keep smiling, like you always do.  
Everything's fine. It was my own choice to leave. You didn't make me leave. I could've stayed, but would've only caused you and everyone else more grief. I couldn't do that to you guys...especially you Zack, as you are my best friend.  
Please tell Cloud, Leon and Teddy that I'm really sorry for leaving without telling them, and could you also thank them for me for all their help. You too, of course. I wouldn't've been able to get into SOLDIER without all of your help.  
So, I'm leaving with this one final promise to you, Zack Fair. I promise that I will never cause you or anyone else anymore grief. I promise you'll never see me again. I don't like to see you mad, so that's the way it has to be.  
Please don't be angry at me for leaving, it's better for everyone. You'll see, by tomorrow, you'll all have forgotten about me and be having the time of your lives. I'm not going home. I don't really fancy meeting my mother and sister again just yet. I do wish to live another day.  
Well, this is goodbye, Zack. I truly am sorry for all the trouble and pain I caused you. I don't blame you if you want to hate me forever. But, I do wish that maybe in time, you'll forgive me. Musica will miss you, and so will I. Please tell Cloud and everyone not to be sad, or angry. I couldn't bear to live with that too.  
Please stay safe and keep smiling, Zack Fair, 1st Class SOLDIER.  
Terra Loire, former 2nd Class SOLDIER, ShinRa.  
p.s. I forgive you for what you said. All of it was truth anyway, so how can I say anything different?  
Zack stares at the paper, reading through the entire letter again. He then lets his hand drop to his lap, the paper falling from his hand. It floats gracefully to the ground by his feet. He continues to stare at nothing as the door comes open, a smiling Cloud, Leon and Teddy step through.  
Cloud's eyes sweep the room, then his smile turns into a frown. "Zack...where's Terra?"  
Zack doesn't say anything. Leon frowns, then spots the paper on the floor. "Hm? What's that?"  
He walks over to the paper, picking up. He then stands back up tall, reading the writing. His face goes from a deep frown, to a look of pure shock.  
Cloud notices this. "...Leon? What's that?"  
Leon shakes his head, handing Cloud the paper. Cloud quickly reads it's contents, then gets the same look as Leon. He hands the paper to Teddy, who in turn reads it. The paper then flutters to the floor as Teddy releases it from his grip without knowing.  
Cloud turns to Zack, barely managing to say, "She's...she's...gone?"  
Zack manages a small nod of his head. "...I'm too late."  
Leon shakes his head, snapping from his daze. "She can't go! She said she wouldn't!"  
"She promised me she would leave...she always keeps her promises," Zack whispers, his hand curling into a fist. "This is all my fault!"  
"Zack, she said it was her choice... You didn't drive her away, she went by herself," Cloud says, trying to smile. He fails, sighing instead.  
"Yeah, she said that. But none of this would've happened if I wasn't such a jackass to her! I didn't want to hear what she had to say! Of course, I had to be right about everything! Being right meant hating her! ...I don't hate her...I could never hate my best friend..."  
There's a soft thump as Teddy sits on the floor, deep in thought. Leon sits on the sofa, staring at the blank TV screen. Cloud sits on Terra's empty bed, his head in his hands resting on his knees. Zack keeps staring at the floor, his sorrow growing with every passing second.  
There's a long silence, then Teddy breaks it by jumping up suddenly, startling everyone. "We need to go and find her and bring her back here right NOW!!" he yells, looking wild.  
Everyone stares, then Cloud asks, "Teddy...what?"  
"We need to get Terra back now! She's gonna die!" he yelps, jumping up and down on the spot.  
Leon looks over his shoulder at Teddy. "She's tough, y'know? She even beat me once!"  
"...No Leon, she tripped over you, making you fall and smack your head against the ground while training, remember?" Cloud states, giving Leon a weird look.  
"...Oh yeah! I knew that..."  
"Guys!" Teddy shouts, almost hysterical. "Not helping here!"  
"Oh, sorry Teddy," Leon mutters, rubbing the back of his head. "Terra won't die, she's strong."  
"But she will die! Don't you remember the last time she nearly died?! Remember what she said to us when she told me, Dill and Enrique she was a girl?! D'you remember?!" he yells, pulling at his hair.  
Cloud and Leon frown, shaking their heads. Zack finally looks up, staring at Teddy with a fixed stare. _Why don't I like the sounds of where this is heading...?_  
"The penalty is death...if you ever lie to, shame..._or run away from SOLDIER and ShinRa!!!_ We need to go find her NOW!! Before anyone finds out!" Teddy roars, startling everyone again.  
Zack sits there, feeling shocked. _...How could I forget that?! I was the one who told her! We need to find her! ...Oh no...it just gets worse..._  
"That's not all..." Zack whispers, looking up at Cloud, Leon and Teddy. They all flinch, as they see something they've never seen in Zack's eyes;...fear.  
"What else is there?" Leon dares to ask.  
"If Lazard finds out about this...he'll send all the Turks after Terra...as well as the SOLDIER's..."  
All three of them stare in shock. "In other words...we'd be hunting her down to kill her aswell..."

A Few Days Later

"Phew! Sure is hot out here, huh?" I say, wiping my forehead while turning to Musica.  
Musica seems to nod, her tongue hanging out her mouth as she pants. I take a look around. We've been walking in this desert of a place for the past few days. Hardly seen anyone out here. Hardly been any shelter from the harsh rays of the sun either.  
"Wonder how everyone's doing?" I mutter to myself. "Betcha they're all having a whale of a time... Barbeques, water fights...all perfect for this summer heat." I suddenly get a thought in my head. "Hm...Cloud, Leon, Teddy and Zack...all having a water fight...running around in just their- WHAT?! Bad thoughts, bad thoughts, bad thoughts!" I snap, slapping my forehead.  
A memory comes to my mind. On my second day here, when I first woke up...I saw Zack in just his underwear. A pink tinge comes to my cheeks as I remember it. "Eep! Stop it! Stopitstopitstopit! That's all past history! I have to move on."  
I then sigh, turning to Musica. "C'mon girl. We'll find some shade and get some food, yeah?"  
Musica barks happily, bounding after me.  
We walk for half an hour longer before reaching a group of trees in the middle of nowhere. Musica barks with joy, running at full speed under the coolness of the shaded area. I chuckle to myself, following her closely behind.  
I find Musica near a little pool of water. I smile slightly, putting down my bags and taking a drink from the pool. Musica watches me intently. I roll my eyes at her. "It's not poisonous, don't worry."  
She seems to sigh with relief before lapping up some water. Such a nice mate huh? Let me drink it first to see if it's alright...T_T. Ah well, she's the only friend I have at the minute. Zack hates me, and probably will forever. Cloud, Leon and Teddy'll hate me now too, for leaving without saying goodbye. Also for being a complete waste of time. They all helped me to become a SOLDIER, which I've now just thrown away. Oh well...it's better for everyone.  
I sit on the floor, bringing my knees to my chest so I can rest my head on them. Musica whines softly, sensing my sorrow steadily building again. She comes and sits by my side, licking the lower part of my arm. I give her a small smile, then stroke her head gently.  
"I'm sorry girl. I just...will miss them all. I know I've only know them a short time, but it feels like I'm leaving guys that I've known forever... It's only been a few days since I've left...and yet it feels like a few years. I hate that feeling."  
Musica whines softly again, nuzzling me with her head. I smile again, then lean back on the ground. I put my head in my arms, then look up at the trees. I feel Musica rest her head on my stomach, making me smile slightly again.  
A gentle breeze blows the tree tops, making them sway altogether. I smile, closing my eyes. The cool breeze, the warmth from the sun...just perfect for a little nap, y'know...?

_Footsteps.  
Then they stop, looking at two sets of tracks on the desert floor.  
"Hm...?"  
"What's this...?"_

"Cloud it be her?!"  
"...I might not be too late after all..."  
They set off at a fast pace, following the clearly marked trail on the ground.

A whirring noise irritates me. Slowly, I open my eyes, letting them adjust to the brightness of the sunlight. Then I realise I fell asleep. What a weird dream though. Someone was following two sets of tracks...and they said? Oh yeah, "...I might not be too late after all..." ? What's all that about?  
The whirring noise comes again, making me jump to my feet, startling Musica. I smile down at her as she stares at me with questioning eyes. The noise becomes louder, making Musica's ears perk up in search for the source of the noise.  
I loo straight above me, through the gaps between the tree tops. I frown when I see something big move over the gap, the source of the whirring noise;...a helicopter? What would a helicopter be doing out here?  
I run to the nearest tree, trying my best to climb it at a speed. I manage to get near the top of a tall tree, gazing out at the helicopter. I manage to catch a word and a symbol on the side of it; ShinRa and the SOLDIER symbol. ShinRa's in the desert? ...How come?  
I start to climb down the tree, lose my footing and fall the rest of the way. I land painfully on my butt. It sends a shockwave through my body. I wince as I get to my feet, my butt sore. "Ow...I need to be more careful..."  
I glance to Musica. She looks like she wants to laugh. I scowl at her. "Yeah, funny for some..."  
She simply tilts her head to the side, a curious look on her face. I turn on the spot, unwillingly walking into a low hanging tree branch, smacking my forehead against it hard. I fall backwards, landing on my already sore butt, making me yelp out in surprise and pain.  
I put a hand to my forehead, then frown as I feel something wet. I pull my hand down so I can see, red. Great. I walked into a tree and now I'm bleeding. And I have nothing to clean it up with either...great.  
I sigh, then wince as my head bangs. "Ow...I didn't bang it THAT hard..."  
Then something seems to click inside me. ShinRa...out in the desert can only mean one thing...they're after me! A sudden memory bursts into my mind.

_Zack stopped pacing, facing me again. "You do know that I should kill you right now?"  
"What?" I asked, giving him a fearful look. "What d'you mean...kill?"  
"You lied your way into ShinRa, shaming it in the process. The penalty for lying, shaming or running away from ShinRa," he took a breath, "is death."  
My mouth dropped open. I then closed it, feeling in a lot more danger than I did five minutes ago. I looked back to my feet, fear slowly creeping into my mind. I heard a soft thump. I looked up slightly, Zack's sat down in a chair, his head in his hands, leaning on his knees.  
I found the courage to ask, "So...you're gonna...kill me then?"  
Zack didn't answer. He didn't even move. I sighed lightly, moving my gaze to out the window.  
"...No. I'm not going to kill you," Zack said softly._

"Oh no...they're out here to try to find me, to kill me...does this week get any better?!" I growl, slinging one bag over my shoulder.  
Yeah, I got strong enough with everyone's help that I can actually carry my bags by myself now. Pretty cool, huh? Totally the wrong time though. Oh well. I can't believe I forgot that though...so really, whatever I do, I'm dead.  
If I stay in the desert, I'm dead. If I run away and get found, I'm dead. I can't go back...it's like being dead inside with everyone hating you...  
I nearly jump out my skin as I hear my phone ring. I nearly forgot I had one. Trembling slightly, I route through my bag, searching for the source of the ringing. Ahah! I found it! It was in a-! ...A pair of Zack's socks? ...How the hell-? You know what, I'm not even going to ask.  
I pull my phone from the socks. It says, 'Calling: Number Unknown.' Oh god, that's _never_ a good sign. I slowly open my phone. "Hello?"  
**".................Is this Terra?"**  
"Erm...yeah? Who's this?"  
**"This is Lazard, the Director of SOLDIER. I must ask you where you are."**  
"Uh...why d'you wanna know that for?" I ask nervously.  
**"I have a new mission. I would like you and Mr Fair to take care of this one personally. Your other member may spend the day doing as he wishes. Please stop by my office as soon as you can. Thank you."**  
Beep. The line went dead. I bite my bottom lip, shutting my phone and put it in my pocket. A feeling of relief comes to my mind, if Lazard doesn't know, then they're not out here to kill me! ...Unless the president knows...and in the helicopter was his Turks. Oh no...that means it's Reno and Rude! I don't like them two! At all.  
The whirring noise comes back again. I look up, then get shocked as I see a familiar red head looking straight at me. "Dammit! Run Musica!"  
Musica gives a yelp of fear and runs after me, making sure not to leave me behind. I run at full speed, well aware of the helicopter trying to pursue us. I spot something in the near distance, then speed up. "Under there, Musica!"  
She seems to understand as she dives into a thick bush. I dive in it after her, the helicopter carrying on, not knowing. I let out a sigh of relief, before jumping out my skin again as my phone rings. The tone changes. The song, 'I'm Still Here' by Johnny Rzezenik.  
"Oh no..." I pull my phone from my pocket. It says, 'Calling: Zack.' "...Why...?"  
Trembling even more now, I struggle to open my phone. I manage to flip it open, then slowly put it to my ear. "...H-hello?"  
**"...Terra..."**  
"Z-Zack? W-why're you c-calling me?" I ask, stuttering too.  
**"...Terra, you're in danger. Reno and Rude are looking for you. You need to come back to ShinRa now!"**  
"No way! I'm not coming back! I...don't break my promises Zack...I never have, I never will. I'm sorry, but I can't come back."  
Silence, then, **"Well...you give me no other choice then..."**  
I freeze when I hear this. "W-What d'ya mean by th-that?"  
**"I'm coming to get you myself. There's no way you're coming back by yourself, so I'm coming to get you."**  
My eyes widen with shock. "Zack! No! You can't-!" Beep. The line goes dead.  
"He's coming...after me..." I mutter, sitting down in the same spot I was hiding.  
There's a snapping of a twig, making me jump but I remain silent. I then hear a voice I really wish I didn't... "She was around here somewhere! I saw her and her mutt..." ...Reno...  
"Yes, but that doesn't mean she's still here," Rude says a matter of factly.  
Reno gets a tinge to his cheeks. "Yeah! I know that!"  
"Seems like it," Rude states, looking around the area.  
"Well...she's not here..." Snap. Damn, I sat on a stick. "D'you hear that?! She's still her! Ha! I was right!"  
"Good for you. We'll have a party later. Now, focus on finding the girl," Rude mutters, and starts routing through a random bush.  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah..." Reno mutters, walking straight to the bush me and Musica are sat in. Oh no...  
I nearly yelp from fright as a gloved hand goes over my mouth and an arm wraps around my waist, pulling me further into the bush, getting more hidden. Musica slowly crawls towards me, giving me a lick on the arm. I remain still, frozen with fear. Who the hell's got me?  
Reno parts the bush branches, finds nothing then sighs. "Rude, she's not here. Lets get back to the chopper. Rufus'll wanna hear about this."  
Rude mutters in agreement. Their footsteps slowly die away, making me breath easier. I then remember the hand over my mouth and arm around my waist. I start to struggle, trying to break my attackers (or saviours??) grip. I manage to move their hand.  
"Lemme go or you'll be sorry!" I growl, struggling with their other arm.  
They now have grip of me with both their arm. Geez! This dude has seriously muscled arms! I can't break free! "I said-!"  
"Feisty as always."  
I freeze instantly. That voice is waaay too familiar. I slowly turn my head to look over my shoulder, then get shocked. A pair of deep blue eyes look directly back into mine.  
"...W-w-why're you...what're you...let me go," I whisper, moving my gaze from him.  
He steps back, letting me go gently. "Why're...you here?"  
"I told you, I was going to come and get you as you wasn't coming back by yourself," he says, his gaze not leaving me.  
"I said I wasn't coming back. I promised you I wouldn't! I don't break my promises! Especially not one's I made to you!" I cry out, nearly wanting to cry myself.  
"Yeah, the thing is about that...I don't really care."  
I feel tears flowing down my cheeks. I feel something brush against my cheek, wiping away a falling tear. I look up, watery eyes glistening in the sunlight. He smiles down at me.  
"I don't really care...as it was you that made it to me. If it was anyone else, sure, whatever. But not you...you're different from the rest...and I like it."  
"B-b-but, you h-hate me," I whisper, looking down to the floor.  
I feel a hand lifting my head up. He then places his hands on both sides of my head so I can't look away from those deep blue eyes of his. "I...don't hate you, Terra. I never have, I never will. I was stupid before. I didn't mean anything I said. Nothing compares to the friendship you showed me, and you tried so hard after too. ...How could I hate that?" he asks, smiling sideways at me.  
I put my hands on his chest, then weakly try to push away. Fail, then let out a quiet sob. "Please, Zack...I don't want to ruin your life anymore than I already-"  
He shakes his head, pulling me into a hug. "Don't you dare say that! You could never ruin my life! You're one of the best things that's come into my life...and I'm not letting you go without a fight."  
"But I..." I mutter, stopping as he hugs me tighter.  
"Terra...I'm really sorry, for everything I've done to hurt or upset you over the past week. I never meant any of it. I understand if you don't want to forgive me, but I had to let you know. I can't let you run away and get killed...because of me."  
"Zack...why? Why did you do all this?" I ask quietly.  
Zack pulls out the embrace slightly, then smiles down at me before pulling me into another hug. "I can't let them kill my best friend because of me."  
I finally hug him back. I have my best friend back...you don't know how happy I am...  
WHOOHOO!!! ^^!! *does major happy dance* FINALLY!! ZACK LIKES ME AGAIN!! YAY ZACK!!! (...O_o''')  
Zack's...socks? .....How the hell'd they get in my bag??? O_o'''  
Leon's still a twit. He couldn't even remember that he beat me in training, not the other way round -_-''' (...^^''' that's our Leon!)  
A Few Hours Later

Sephiroth leans against the wall, tapping his foot with impatience. _How long does it take? I told him the direction she went in. Has he gotten lost himself?_  
He lets out a bored sigh. He hears footsteps approaching his direction. Slight curiosity shoots through him, causing him to open one eye lazily. He sees Cloud walking past, a sword attached to his back, a look of determination on his face.  
Sephiroth sighs, shaking his head while muttering, "Going somewhere, Strife?"  
Cloud stops in his tracks, sighing also. He then looks over his shoulder at Sephiroth, his eyes ablaze. "I'm going after Terra, sir. She's gon-"  
"I know very well that Miss Loire is currently missing, Strife. I also know that Fair phoned a while back stating he found her and they are both on their way back here. So, as I asked before, _going_ somewhere Strife?" Sephiroth asks, opening both his eyes to study the blonde.  
Cloud curses with fury before turning back around and saluting Sephiroth. "No sir! I'm going nowhere!"  
"Very good," Sephiroth says coolly. "Now get back inside before anyone else shows up. They may think we're having a party."  
Cloud gets a face like -_-''', before nodding at Sephiroth and setting off at a fast pace back into ShinRa's main building. Sephiroth smirks before closing his eyes again, awaiting a certain spiky haired hot headed SOLDIER.  
Half an hour later, he hears more footsteps. No, not just one pair, two sets of footsteps. He opens his eyes, glancing out away from the ShinRa building. Sure enough, two people are walking his way. He studies them closely before getting a small smirk on his face. "...Took your time."  
Zack walks up to Sephiroth, a wide grin on her face. "Yeah! We had some trouble with Reno and Rude, but they didn't find her. I did!"  
"_That_," Sephiroth mutters, "is obvious."  
"Sarcy git," both me and Zack whisper, before looking at each other and smiling.  
Sephiroth focuses his gaze upon me. "Good to see you back in one piece, Terra."  
I nod at him, smiling. "Yeah, thank you."  
Slight confusion crosses Sephiroth's face before disappearing without a trace. "What for?"  
"For not telling Lazard or anyone about me...uh, y'know," I then whisper, "_leaving_!" to him.  
Sephiroth merely shrugs. "If anyone asked, I told them you were merely on a mission."  
I nod happily, then gasp as I turn to Zack. "The Director phoned me a while ago! He said there was a mission that he wanted just me and you to do! Teddy has the day off."  
Zack rolls his eyes, then sighs. "Great! I've only just got back and now am going out on _another_ mission..."  
I punch him playfully on the shoulder. "Stop complaining! You're the _Commander_! You're meant to have hardly any time to rest, y'know? Dumbo!"  
I then laugh at his expression, grabbing my bags and running back towards the ShinRa building, grinning over my shoulder at both the men as I run inside.  
Zack watches her until she's gone. He turns to Sephiroth, his arms behind his head. "She seems happy to be back."  
"I already told you Fair, all she wanted was to restore your friendship, which you now have done. You just witnessed the results for that one."  
Zack grins broadly. "Yeah, I guess you're right... She's my best friend. I was just being a stubborn, hot head before. She took all of the abuse I gave her, stood by me like a true friend."  
Sephiroth nods, then smirks. "I see..."  
Zack's grin falters slightly as a frown creeps onto his face. "What d'you mean by that?"  
"You know _exactly_ what I mean by that, Fair. You have a thing for Terra."  
Zack nearly falls over from shock. "What?! I don't have a thing for Terra! We're _friends_! Nothing more!"  
"Be that as it may be...but it's completely obvious, Fair. Only an oblivious nitwit would miss that."  
Zack gets a faint pink tinge to his cheeks. He then folds his arms, staring sideways at the silver headed SOLDIER. "You're wrong, Sephiroth. There's _nothing_ going on between me and Terra. Nothing!"  
"That's where you're wrong, Fair. You may want to _think_ that there's nothing going on, but that doesn't stop you from oogling over her _everytime_ she's wearing just them denim shorts, like just now. You were watching her like a hawk when she was running...she just didn't notice, unlike yours truly," Sephiroth states, his smirk not faulting.  
Zack turns his back on Sephiroth to stop him from seeing the pink blush creeping along his cheeks and nose. "Whatever! You're wrong Sephiroth! We're friends, work partners, roommates! Nothing more!"  
"Believe what you want, Fair. I think otherwise."  
Zack huffs as he walks away, his nose in the air. Teddy comes out from a door by the side of Sephiroth, smirking too. "So, he _does_ have a thing for her then?"  
Sephiroth nods, closing hid eyes again. "Seems like it."  
Teddy grins evilly, "Oh yeah! I _knew_ it! Leon owes me now!"  
Sephiroth opens an eye to look at the grinning Teddy. "What do you mean by that?"  
Teddy grins smugly. "Well, me and Leon had a little wager. He bet that Zack only liked Terra as a friend, but I told him that Zack likes her _waaay_ more than a friend. It's obvious! But of course, this is Leon we're talking about, so we decided to take a bet; I bet that Zack liked Terra more than a friend and he said Zack doesn't. So, looks like I won!"  
"...I see. That's...interesting," Sephiroth mutters, showing no hints of the curiosity building within him.  
Teddy puts his hands behind his head, leaning against the wall. "Sure is."  
They watch Zack stride to the front door before being startled by Terra who jumped out on him and who is now laughing her head off while Zack's on the floor. Zack growls at Terra, jumping to his feet and chasing her around the courtyard. Terra screams with laughter as Zack chases her.  
Zack pounces forwards, knocking Terra off her feet. She yelps with shock as they roll to a stop, Zack on top of the brunette. She looks at Zack with question in her eyes as he stares into hers.  
Teddy watches them with mild interest, then grins evilly again. "So...how long d'you think 'till they're together? I saw two weeks!"  
Sephiroth remains silent before muttering, "I do _not_ gamble."  
Teddy shrugs adverting his gaze back to the other two. Terra seems to blow in Zack's face, making him crinkle his nose. She laughs again, then screeches as Zack begins to tickle her. She squirms underneath him. She laughs, kicking out her legs, not knowing what she's doing. She accidentally drives her knee towards her, kneeing Zack full force in-between his legs.  
Teddy winces. Sephiroth remains still, although clearly pained for the spiky hot head. Zack's face gets contorted with immense pain. Terra frowns, then gasps as pure shock crosses her face.  
"Oh my _god_! Zack, I'm so sorry! I didn't realise!" she gasps, crawling out from under him, then kneeling next to him.  
Zack kneels down, his hands holding between his legs. He breathes deeply, trying to brush away the pure _agony_ he's feeling right now. _God! I didn't know she could kick so hard!_  
"Zack! I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" Terra asks, worry clearly shown on her face.  
Zack gets on his hands and knees, taking a deep breath before staggering to his feet and trying to grin. "Yeah! I'm fine! Ah..."  
He doubles over. Terra gets to her feet, helping to support him. "Here, let me help...we'll get Jamie to-"  
"No!" Zack yelps, startling her. "No! I'm fine, honestly! Totally fine!" He gives a nervous laugh.  
Terra frowns up at him, but nods all the same. "Okay...as long as your sure. Here, let me help you walk. I'm sure that still stings..."  
Zack nods gratefully, leaning against her slightly as they both hobble into the front doors, Terra's face still full of worry. Teddy and Sephiroth are left alone. Teddy shuffles slightly. _...Tch, I hate awkward silences!_  
He grins, stretching. "Well, I'm off! I've got the day off today and I don't intend on wasting it! I might go laugh at Cloud having to work..."  
"...One week," Sephiroth states, still not moving.  
"Excuse me?" Teddy asks, confused.  
"What you said earlier, how long until they are together, I say one week."  
Teddy frowns for a second before understanding what the silver haired SOLDIER meant. A grin comes to his face again, "You're on, sir!"  
Teddy walks away, grinning still. Sephiroth opens one eye to watch him leave, then smirks.

Hobbling Along

"Zack, you _sure_ you're okay?" I ask again, still worried. I did hit him pretty hard, and it's a _very_ tender area for men...  
"Terra, stop asking. You're making my brain hurt from all the questions," Zack whines, then smiles at me. "Yeah, I'm fine, honestly! I can even walk by myself now!"  
He pushes me away, takes a step forwards, winces from a stinging pain down below and bends over slightly. I roll my eyes, taking his arm over my shoulder again. "Yeah, course you are."  
"I am! I just need time to get over the aftershock," Zack grins, then looks at me. "You have a _really_ hard kick, y'know?"  
I blush slightly, before smiling shyly up at him. "Uh, thank you, Zack."  
Zack in turn gets a small flush on his face. He turns his head, coughing to hide it. When he's sure it's gone, he turns to face me again, smiling. "C'mon! We've kept Lazard waiting long enough!"  
I smile back at him, picking up them pace slightly. I then stop, worried. Zack notices this, "Terra?"  
"Uh...what way was it again?" I ask, laughing nervously.  
Zack chuckles lightly, "This way. C'mon, I'll direct you."  
We arrive outside Lazard's office within minutes. Zack pushes me off him, standing up right. "I'll be fine now- don't give me _that_ look!"  
I shake my head, crossing my arms while staring up at the spiky hot head. "Sure you are."  
"I'm fine, Terra. Now, don't be afraid, Lazard won't eat you, 'kay?" Zack asks, putting his hands on my shoulders.  
I give him a look. "Do I _look_ twelve to you?"  
Zack holds his hands up defensively. "Woah! Okay! I was only making sure considering the reason you came here _last_ time!"  
I stare up at him for another moment before lowering my gaze, getting a sudden shiver sent through my body. "Yeah, how can I forget?"  
Zack senses my discomfort and pulls me into a tight hug. "Hey, hey, hey. It's okay. I promise, _nothing's_ gonna happen to you, right?"  
I take a deep breath, then smile up at Zack, punching him lightly in the arm. "Yeah! Don't go all _mushy_ on me now, Zack! That's _my_ job."  
Zack lets out a laugh, hugging me again, then letting me go while ruffling my hair. I swat his hands away while growling at him. "Hey! D'you _know_ how _long_ that took me to do?! Moron."  
Zack pretends to be hurt. "Ow, Terra! That stung..." He hangs his head in fake sadness.  
I roll my eyes then pull him into a hug while he gladly returns. "Okay, I'm sorry Zack. Please don't be sad! I didn't _mean_ to make you cry!"  
Zack sniffs, making me giggle before letting me go. "Well, enough dawdling, Loire! We have a _mission_ to get!"  
"Yes sir!" I yell, saluting Zack. That makes him chuckle. I frown up at him, "What?"  
"...Oh? Uh, nothing!" Zack laughs nervously while rubbing the back of his head. "It's just you look so cute when you go all serious-" He clamps his hand over his mouth. _I can't BELIEVE I just said that!_  
I get another blush across my face. "Oh, I, uh...I-I...uh..."  
"Terra? Zack? Is that you?" a voice asks, startling the both of us.  
We both jump around, coming face to face with Lazard, who seems to have just come back off lunch break. I'm guessing that as he's holding half an eaten sandwich in his hand.  
"Yes, sir! Zack Fair and Terra Loire reporting for the new mission!" Zack says, in his 'important voice'.  
I can't help but giggle, making Lazard raise an eyebrow. "Something funny, Miss Loire?"  
I snap my attention back to Lazard, a pink tinge crossing my face...yet again. "Oh, no sir!"  
"Very good. If you would both please follow me," Lazard says while smiling.  
He steps into his office, Zack looking at me while we walk inside. The look on his face makes me blush more, this time, not from embarrassment...  
"Zack, Terra. An important mission has aroused from a distant village. We would rather send more experienced SOLDIER's, but you're all we've got right now-"  
"More experienced, sir?" Zack interrupts. "I believe Sephiroth is available-"  
"Yes, Sephiroth may be here but he's being sent on a mission to Wutai. Something's arisen there again. We're sending you as you're all we have left...and I believe one of you is..._familiar_ with the territory."  
Both me and Zack frown at that, glancing at each other. Lazard continues to speak. "This mission, it will not be easy. The village has been torn to pieces by an unstoppable force. We believe it to be the work of Genesis-" Zack's face darkens, making me worried. "-and possibly some-..." Lazard sighs.  
Zack looks at Lazard, "Please continue sir."  
"And what _looks_ like to have been some Angeal clones."  
Zack stiffens instantly, his brilliant blue eyes full of a mixture of shock and anger.  
"It seems they were searching for something while venturing into the village. The villagers didn't give the something up, and in the end, it pushed his patience too far. Genesis destroyed the whole of the village...along with all the inhabitants-"  
"A-all of them?" I choke out, not believing my ears. "_Every_ s-single one?"  
"-all except one," Lazard finishes, his gaze not leaving me.  
There's an awkward silence, which is then broken by Zack saying, "And where is this village? I know of it?"  
Lazard doesn't respond right away, then sighs deeply before saying quietly, "It is not you who knows of it Zack..."  
Zack then looks surprised too, as both Lazard's and Zack's gazes fall upon me. I have a really bad feeling about this..._really_ bad...  
"S-sir? W-what is the n-name of the village?" I stutter, not really wanting to hear the answer.  
"...Persia. The entire village has been destroyed. I'm terribly sorry Terra, _you_ are the only survivor so far."  
My world falls. Persia...? ...Mother...Reina..._gone_...? Zack stares at me with shock, completely lost for words.  
Lazard closes his eyes, turning his back on the both of us. "You're mission is to find any possible survivors while investigating the cause of all this damage. If Genesis did this, he wouldn't be too far from the village... Leave when you are ready." He looks at us both over his shoulder. "Both of you...please be careful."

Half An Hour Later

Cloud comes running up the stairs, two at a time, determined that nothing will stand in his way this time. He finally reaches the top, panting lightly. He strides over to the door at the end of the corridor at a fast pace...Terra's and Zack's room.  
He reaches the door, about to burst in with all the fury and worry that's inside him when he hears a sound that makes him stop. Crying. Someone's crying. _It certainly isn't Zack...what's he done to her now?!_  
"Zack!" Cloud roars, slamming the door open. "What've you-?!"  
He stops suddenly, shocked by the scene. Zack's comforting a crying Terra. Seems like she's been crying for a while now, by the looks of all the tissue and how wet Zack's top is. Zack looks over her head at Cloud, motioning him to come over. Cloud closes the door and walks over, sitting beside the both of them.  
I've been crying for the past half an hour, ever since I left Lazard's office. I slid down the wall outside his office, and couldn't stop the tears from falling. Mother...Reina...everything...just gone...just like that...  
I finally lift my head from Zack's tear drenched top and look beside me, seeing a concerned looking Cloud. I smile weakly at him, "Hey buddy. Not seen you in a while. How ya been..."  
Cloud shakes his head, pulling me into a hug, making more tears fall from my eyes. "I heard all about it. I'm so sorry Terra...really, I am. I never realised it was your home town..."  
Zack sighs lightly, stretching his aching limbs. He then looks at me. _...Poor girl. Everything's just been taken from her...she's lucky to be alive right now... She's just lost...everything in one go..._  
Cloud runs his hand through my hair, attempting to sooth away my sorrows. "Terra, it's gonna be okay, I promise..."  
"...Cloud, I'm so sorry. You too, Zack," I whisper, sitting up by myself.  
Both men frown. "Why are you sorry, Terra?" Zack asks, looking at me with concern.  
"...I must be such a burden to you both," I sob, putting my hands over my eyes and crying more.  
Zack and Cloud share a look before hugging me both, Zack on my right, Cloud on my left. "Terra, you're not a burden to us," Cloud sighs, closing his eyes.  
"Yeah, you're awesome! You could never be a burden," Zack smiles gently, wiping away some of my falling tears.  
"But I..." I begin, getting interrupted by Zack.  
"No! Stop thinking like that! You want to know why I argued with Lazard about killing you when I found out you was a girl?" Zack asks, looking at both me and Cloud.  
Cloud gives him a small, encouraging smile. _It's about time he told her..._  
I look up at Zack with watery eyes. "...Why? Why'd you do it?"  
"It's because I l-!" he begins, hesitates, then looks away from me.  
I frown, worry coming to my head. Cloud sighs, shaking his head slightly. _Zack...she's too oblivious to notice...you need to tell her sometime..._  
"I...couldn't let my best friend die...I didn't want to lose you," he mutters, hugging me more.  
I remain silent, pondering over what he just said. 'It's because I l-!' ...Because he what? I wish he'd just _tell_ me instead of leaving me hanging like this...  
"I promise you, Terra, I won't _ever_ let _anything_ happen to you, okay?" Zack whispers in my ear.  
"I-I..." I stutter, not able to speak properly. I simply nod, he seems to get the message though.  
I then wipe away the rest of my tears, giving them both a weak smile. "Thank you so much guys...you're really the best friends I've _ever_ had... I feel like such a burden to you both..."  
"Terra!" Zack whines, "You're _not_ a burden! Is it so wrong to _feel_ so happy around you?! Is it wrong to want to help you in _every_ possible way I can?! Is it _wrong_?!"  
I stare at him with shock. He cares for me so much...and I've known him in such a short period of time... "Zack, Cloud, I'm sorry, I just-"  
"No! You're our friend, Terra. What's so hard to understand?" Cloud asks gently, his sky blue eyes not leaving my own.  
I look to my feet. "Sorry guys..."  
They both smile at me gently, "Hey, don't worry about it," Zack says softly, taking my hand in his.  
I stare at his hand gripping mine before looking up at him with wonder in my eyes. He smiles gently at me. I finally smile back at him, squeezing his hand. Cloud rolls his eyes at Zack behind my back. Zack catches this, making his flush slightly.  
I frown, whipping my head around to look at Cloud. He stares at me with questioning eyes, looking ever so innocent. I frown more, then shake it off. I let go of Zack's hand, hugging Cloud as I get to my feet. "Sorry Cloud, but we have to run. I need to get out to Persia, just to make sure..."  
Cloud nods, also getting to his feet. "You two just be careful. Make it back here, okay?"  
Zack jumps to his feet, nodding rapidly. "Don't you worry Cloud! I'll bring her back safely! You have my word."  
Cloud nods, smiling. He looks more comfortable now. Him and Zack grip each others hands, grinning at each other. "Make it back here, right?"  
"Right," Zack nods, smiling at me. "...You ready for this, Terra? We could always go tomorrow morning after we've rested-"  
I shake my head, "It's now or never. If I don't go now...I'll not want to go..."  
He nods in understanding. He grabs his Buster Sword, attaching it to his back before giving Cloud a thumbs up. "We're off. See you later!"  
Cloud nods, watching us as we leave. I look over my shoulder at Cloud. "I'll see you later, Cloud. I'll come back, I promise."  
Cloud nods. "Yeah, make sure you do...both of you. Stay safe."  
OMG! What did Zack want to say to me?!?!?! TELL ME PLEASE!!! (...Nope, teehee ^^) ;_; you're so mean... (^^''')  
Tch...stupied Teddy! How _dare_ he teach Sephiroth about gambling! Then again...it's kinda funny ^^ (^^)  
Wow...Ihave such great friends ;_; (O_o''' please don't cry! Here, have a cookie! *hands cookie*) ^-^ Yay! I have a cookie! (^-^)


End file.
